Wrath of The Night Fury
by MidwestMexican
Summary: Five years after the events of Rise of The Night Fury, Hiccup and Astrid are living happily with their family on Dantooine. But when a group of people they never wanted to see again come and take something from Hiccup and Astrid they set out on a quest for revenge. Will they find it or will their quest for vengeance cost them everything they have left to lose? (Sequel to ROTNF)
1. A Bad Feeling

**A/N: I'M BACK! Hello all and welcome to my humble story for those of you that are new allow me to introduce myself. I am the Midwest Mexican. I am very happy to be bringing you this story as it is a Sequel, that is right a Sequel to my very first story Rise of The Night Fury. In order to understand what is going on I HIGHLY recommend that you go and read that story as it will help bring everything else into focus. Also another reason I am happy to bring this story to is that today one year ago I posted my very first story and never looked back so I happy and found it very satisfying to post something new on the anniversary of my first story. Now I'm sure you will have noticed that this is a Star Wars AU, now that might scare some of you into thinking that there is going to be a ton of lore in here that will go over your heads but I assure you that is not the case. I make a few referecnes that might not make sense or require very little digging but the rest of the story will be easy to follow. This is just the HTTYD characters in the Star Wars universe. If you have any questions on what is what feel free to message me and I will gladly explain it to you. Alright now that, that is out of the way I give to you Wrath of The Night Fury. Please review I read them all and they always make my day.**

 **Another bit of admin here I feel like I should tell you the ages of everyone in the Story.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid: 25 years old**

 **Carth and Mission Haddock(Adopted Twins): 13 years old**

 **Meetra Haddock (First born to Hiccup and Astrid): Five years old**

 **That is the main thing I wanted to make clear, all the other HTTYD characters are the same age as Hiccup and Astrid.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or How to Train Your Dragon :(**

* * *

The sun had just risen over the rolling hills of Dantooine and Hiccup and the twins were on the hunt. This time of year the Iriaz were in the rut and very active. All three had just left their house and Carth and Mission could hardly contain their excitement.

"I can't believe it, the first hunt of the year." Carth exclaimed.

"I bet this year I can get a bigger one than you." Mission replied goading him on.

"You are so on." Carth shot back with an eager smile on his face.

Hiccup was listening to the twins banter back and forth with a proud smile on his face. They've been doing this every year for the past five years since they have been here and it was always amusing to watch. They crested the nearest hill and crouched down on top of it so they could get a good view of the valley below them and not give themselves away to any potential game.

Hiccup scanned the valley below him but his mind was back home with his wife and five year old daughter. He couldn't believe how fast five years had flown by since they had gotten to Dantooine. The twins went to a school located in Khoonda that Meetra would soon be joining as well. Astrid and himself had planted a small farm so they could grow the vegetables they all needed, had domesticated a few Bol to produce milk, and hunted for their meat. They would take regular trips to Khoonda to stock up on supplies, get parts to make minor repairs to the house, buy more rifle clips, and to let the kids see their friends.

Hiccup smiled as he felt the sun hit face, yes his life was absolutely perfect. As he took in a deep breath he felt the sleeve of his shirt begin tugged and he looked down to see Carth and Mission with their eyes glued to their view finders and each with a hand pointed off in the distance. Hiccup pulled up his own view finder and looked in the direction that the twins were pointing, sure enough there was a small herd of Iriaz at far end of the valley grazing by the edge of a small stream. Hiccup pulled down his view finder and laid down on his stomach. Carth and Mission followed suit never taking their eyes off where the animals were.

"Good job guys now all you have to do is work your way over there without giving yourselves away and scaring them off." Hiccup said gently.

"Wait aren't you coming with us dad?" Mission asked softly.

"Not this time princess. This time you and your brother get to hunt them all on your own." Hiccup explained with a smile.

The twin's faces dropped and their mouths were slightly gaped open. Up until today Hiccup had always gone with them on their hunts, always led the way and showed them how to properly stalk and not be heard or seen. Now it seemed Hiccup was putting them to the test and seeing how much of it they had retained. The twins were still looking at him in shock and Hiccup could only shake his head at their antics.

"I don't know why you are looking at me the Iriaz are down there." Hiccup pointed with his head.

The twins shook themselves out of their daze and looked at each other and gave a firm nod before looking back at their Hiccup.

"We won't let you down dad." Carth stated firmly.

"You could ever let me down son. Nor you Mission." Hiccup replied back in a warm tone.

The light in both of their eyes exploded with pride and happiness. They both nodded to Hiccup and slowly backed up while still on their bellies. As soon as they were just on the other side of the hill they stood up and shouldered their Sporting blaster rifles. Hiccup and Astrid had bought the twins their own rifles when they had turned 10 years old. With the rifles begin light, easy to carry, and highly accurate they were the perfect starter weapons for the twins. With the rifles being much more affordable than Hiccup's Mandalorian Sniper Rifle, and easier to obtain than Astrid's E-11 blaster rifle it only made sense to start them out with these ones. The day that Hiccup and Astrid gave the twins their rifles you would have thought the Empire had been defeated. Carth's rifle had been colored a dark rust red with accents of white on the trigger guard, stock, pistol grip, and scope. Mission's rifle was a deep forest green with accents of brown in the same places as Carth's. Their rifles each had the names engraved into them as well along the barrel. For the rest of the day they couldn't get the kids to sit still as all they wanted to do was go out and shoot.

Hiccup laughed at the memory as he and Astrid had given in and every day for at least an hour they would take their kids to shoot target practice until they were deemed accurate enough to be taken hunting. Hiccup smiled as he thought about the first hunt he had even taken them on and the pictures that hung in the living room of their first Iriaz. Now they would be able to hang up pictures of their first hunt all by themselves. Hiccup looked up to see how the kids were doing and was pleased to see that they were half way there and using the skills he had taught them to remain hidden.

Walk slow so you are not out of breath, stop for a few moments to catch your breath, gage the wind, mind your steps, keep the animals in sight and yourself hidden, and make sure your rifle is loaded. All of these were things that Hiccup had taught the twins to make them more successful hunters and it seemed to be working for now but the most important part was yet to come. Hiccup pulled up his view finder and started to watch what the Iriaz were doing and how far his kids were to getting within range. He could see his kids poking their heads up over the hill to see where the animals were and pulling out their view finders to see how far of a shot it would be. Hiccup had always taught them that just because their rifles can shoot 450 meters doesn't mean you have to take that shot. He watched them get closer and closer before the finally stopped. He knew what they were doing, catching their breath and preparing to line up their shots. He switched his gaze back to the Iriaz and looked to see if there were any big bulls in the small herd. He noticed two decent sized bulls and knew that if he saw them his kids would as well.

He saw his kids slowly crawl up to the top of the hill and set up their rifles. Pulling the bi-pods out to have a sturdier base and make for a more accurate shot he could see the two of them talking and deciding which one they would take. He could see a small nod from both of them and held his breath as he watched them place their fingers on the triggers. Seconds turned into hours as time slowed to a crawl, Hiccup held his breath and released it slow and in control just like he taught his kids. He widened his view finder so he could see his kids and the Iriaz. He took a few more breaths and repeated his controlled release of it and waited to hear the familiar reports of blaster fire. Time continued to tick away and the Iriaz were slowly starting to move away.

"No, no, no, no, come on guys take the shot." Hiccup whispered to himself.

The shots didn't come and the Iriaz kept moving further away and Hiccup began to get more nervous. Finally he heard it, two shots fired just milliseconds apart from each other rang out across the valley. Hiccup's breath hitched as his eyes went wide. The small heard had taken off and Hiccup had wondered if they had missed. As he looked back at the twins he could see them high fiving and punching the air with excitement. He turned his gaze back to where the heard had been and sure enough the two bulls that he had hoped they would target lay on the ground motionless. Hiccup stood up and punched the air himself he was so happy for his kids. He made his way over to them and they were still jumping up and down with joy.

"Dad did you see that?!" They both shouted at him with glee.

"I sure did, well done the both of you I'm very proud of you and I just know that your mother will be too." Hiccup beamed at them.

"Now get on down there and gut them so we can drag them back to the house." Hiccup ordered them gently.

The twins took off down the hill eager to get started and to get back home to show their mom. It took about half an hour for both twins to be done and to tie a rope around their respective kills and start hauling them up the hill.

"I'm pretty sure mine is bigger than yours sis." Carth teased.

"In your dreams bro mine is way bigger." Mission bantered back.

"No way, you think I would let you have the bigger one." Carth replied.

"I just let you think that you were getting the bigger one, so I could have the _real_ bull to myself." Mission answered back with a smug smile.

"Dad whose do you think is bigger?" Carth asked.

Hiccup chuckled as he listened to his kids banter back and forth and tease each other like only siblings could. He turned around and eyed each bull closely looking at each one as if it were the most important decision he was about to make.

"Hmm I don't know they both look very similar." He dragged out.

"Oh come on dad." Mission begged.

"Trying to bribe the judge with your puppy eyes?" Hiccup teased his daughter.

Her face turned bright red as she looked away with embarrassment. Hiccup laughed and continued to look at the two kills before he finally let his kids have it.

"While these are both impressive bulls I would have to say that the biggest one is…the one I shot last year." He said with a smug smile.

The looks on his kids faces was priceless, they scowled and shouted at him and demanded that he tell the other that their kill was bigger. Hiccup just laughed and laughed as his kids tackled him to the ground. They all started to laugh and stayed that way for a good few minutes before they had to stop to catch their breath.

"Seriously though guys nice job the both of you now let's get these home so you can show mom." Hiccup said as moved to pick himself off the ground.

He planted his left arm into the ground but it buckled and gave out at the elbow. He face planted back into the ground and let out an annoyed grunt.

"DAD!" The twins shouted in worry.

"I'm alright guys." Hiccup groaned as he rolled over on his side and sat up.

He looked down at his robotic arm and began to examine where it had given out. After a few moments he could see that a few wires had broken and were no longer connected. He could still move the upper part of his arm but the lower part was useless for the moment. He stood up and waved his kids off.

"No worries guys, I had noticed the wires were fraying last week and just haven't gotten around to replacing them yet. I've got stuff back at the house to fix it so let's get going." Hiccup said with a smile.

Satisfied that their dad was okay Carth and Mission picked up the ropes and started to haul their kills back to the house. As they neared the house they could see Astrid standing outside walking around with Meetra who was giggling up a storm. The little girl looked up to see her daddy and big brother and sister coming home and bolted straight for them.

Hiccup picked her up with right arm and spun her around. She laughed and laughed as they walked closer to the house. He walked up to Astrid and gave a kiss as he placed Meetra back down and motioned towards the twins. Astrid lit up as she saw the two of them hauling an Iriaz and congratulated them both on a job well done.

She looked over to Hiccup and realized that his arm was hanging fairly limply to his side. She raised an eyebrow at this before she jabbed him lightly in his side.

"Hey what was that for?" Hiccup asked lightly as he rubbed the spot.

"Just wondering when you were going to tell me that something is wrong with your arm." She stated as she swatted his robotic arm.

It swung limply in the air and Hiccup just smiled sheepishly.

"I was going to tell you once everyone settled down a bit. A few wires broke nothing serious." Hiccup replied calmly.

"Let's get the Iriaz hung up so we can start skinning them and then you and I can go and get this fixed. Deal?" Hiccup stated as he fluttered his eye lashes at Astrid and gave a mock pout.

Astrid laughed at her husband's antics and lightly shoved his shoulder as she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh you big dork fine. Carth, Mission let's get your kills hung up so you can start skinning and cutting the meat out!" Astrid called out.

Carth and Mission drug their kills over to the poles that Hiccup had set up long ago and started to hoist the Iriaz up off the ground. Meetra was following them closely giggling away as she watched her big brother and sister.

"Be sure you two keep an eye on her I'm going to take your father inside and fix his arm." Astrid said, reminding the twins.

"Sure thing mom." They responded in unison.

Astrid led Hiccup inside to the small repair shop that they had turned one of the many rooms of their house into. She sat Hiccup down on the chair and lifted his arm onto the table. She found a hydrospanner and the wires needed to replace the broken ones and made her way back.

"So how was the hunt?" She asked as she popped open Hiccup's arm.

"Well it obviously went very well, but the kids loved it. The look on their face when I said it was all on them today could have kept the planet lit for at least a week." Hiccup chuckled out.

"That sounds wonderful, wish I could have been there." Astrid replied as she took out the broken wires.

"When Meetra turns 8 and I start taking her out you can come with." Hiccup replied as he watched her place the new wires in.

"I think I'd like that it has been a while since I've been able to go hunting with you." She answered softly as she used the hydrospanner to lock the wires in place.

"There you are good as new." She stated cheerfully as she closed the arm panel.

Hiccup lifted his arm and squeezed his hand and flexed his fingers. He smiled at the repair job and leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Thanks sweetie, now let's go see how the kids are doing." Hiccup whispered to her.

Astrid nodded and followed him out the house and back into the yard. As they turned the corner to where there kids were they noticed how strangely quiet it was and started to get suspicious. They rounded the corner and saw all three of their kids which made them sigh in relief, but all three were looking off in the distance at a ship that had just landed about 500 yards away from their house. Hiccup and Astrid's bodies had stiffened instantly and as the unmistakable white armor of Imperial Stormtroopers escorting an officer marched toward their house.

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to leave a review I read them all and they mean the world to me. While you are here why not head to my profile page and check my other stories, (Since you should read Rise of the Night Fury anyway ;p)**


	2. Impossible Wishes

**A/N: To my loyal follower razor95 This is how I used your idea that you messaged me long ago, I didn't go exactly as you said but I hope you like this interpretation of it. I loved writing this chapter despite what happens (that is terribly obvious foreshadowing). So I'm just going to cut this short and hide in my bunker. Please be sure to leave a review I read them all and will post replies to them every chapter.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or How to Train Your Dragon :(**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid's blood ran cold at the sight of Stormtroopers marching toward their house. The day that they had long feared was finally upon them and they were vastly unprepared. Hiccup looked down at his kids and saw that Meetra was the closest out of them all, he bent down and gave a quiet whisper and snapped his fingers.

"Meetra come here baby girl." He called out nervously.

The little girl turned around and walked slowly toward her father. In these precious few moments Hiccup put to memory the features of his first born daughter. Her dark auburn hair, just like his. Her piercing blue eyes, just like her mother. The shape of her nose small and slightly pointed, just like his. The way she smiled and how it lit up her whole face, just like her mother. The moment was gone far quicker that Hiccup would have liked but unfortunately for him time was up.

"What's going on daddy?" Meetra asked, her voice quivering with uncertainty.

"Everything will be fine sweetie, I just need you to go inside with your mother and into your room okay." He replied not wanting to scare her.

The little girl nodded her head and let herself be passed to her mother. Hiccup kissed the top of her and whispered to her.

"I love you Meetra." He whispered, voice almost breaking as he kissed the top of her head.

He looked up at Astrid and whispered to her.

"Put her in her room and raise the shield around the door and bring back two pistols and the Dark Saber. Please be quick." He said using his command voice from when they were fighting on Kashyyyk.

Astrid's face set and her features hardened as she nodded in understanding. She turned away from Hiccup and rushed back into the house safe for the moment. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the menace that was now at the edge of their house. Hiccup took in a few deep breaths and settled his fear and steeled himself for anything that he would have to do to protect his family.

The seconds ticked by and it seemed as though the troopers and the officer were deliberately taking their time. Hiccup was growing annoyed with this but refused to make the first move, he would wait and see what their plan was first. The troopers finally stopped about 20 feet from where Carth and Mission were standing, Hiccup was five feet behind them.

The seemed to stop as if it was holding its breath, scared about the confrontation that was about to happen. Hiccup noticed it and he couldn't tell if the officer felt it or not as well. He never realized how much he hated the fact that all Stormtroopers had helmets, he would have loved to look each one of them in the eye. A few moments passed of thick, suspense filled silence when finally the officer broke the silence with a slow sarcastic clap.

"I must commend you Sgt. Haddock you certainly are a hard man to find." The officer stated in a patronizing way.

"But the Empire _always_ finds its targets." The man said in a smug voice matched only by his sneering smile.

Hiccup's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he balled his hands into fists. He took a few deep breaths looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Well done you found me, I suppose you want a prize of some kind. I regret to inform you that we are all out of boot shine and Chap Stick, you'll have to come back later." Hiccup replied back sarcastically as he always did when things got a little hairy.

"Still have that sarcastic streak in you I see, glad to know that isolation hasn't dulled your wit." The officer replied.

This got Hiccup's attention, how would this officer know of his tendencies unless he had personally known Hiccup. While Hiccup had met a lot of officer in his time with the Empire he didn't get know all that many of the on a personal level and most of the ones that he did know were dead.

"I'm sorry should I know who you are?" Hiccup called back.

"Oh Sgt. Haddock you wound me with your words, how could you forget me. After all I'm the reason you were even able to get to this backwater world." The officer sneered.

"Reason we were able to get here?" Hiccup mumbled out confused as to what the officer meant.

Hiccup began to think of just how they had gotten here. Normally his mind would have been a lot quicker in figuring it all out but the officer had thrown him by recognizing him. Hiccup looked all around his house and his eyes froze when he laid eyes on the _Nightfury_ , his eyes widened and shot back over to the officer as now he was able to recognize the man that stood before him as Captain Shan of the _Leviathan_.

"No it's not possible." Hiccup whispered out as he ducked his head down.

He snapped his head back up eyes full of rage and confusion.

"How the hell did you survive Kuat?!" Hiccup shouted at the Captain.

"As much as I would love to get into all the details of my escape let's just say that with a bit of luck and the will to survive along with the thirst for revenge, you'd be surprised what the human body is capable of." The Captain replied in low deadly voice.

Hiccup was on the verge of shaking when he heard the telltale sound of the door to the house sliding open. He didn't look back as he didn't want to draw attention to her and gave a slight motion with his hand to stay put. His gaze never left Shan's and he was tired of waiting around to find out what they wanted.

"Why are you here?" Hiccup asked bitterly.

"So glad you asked Sgt. Haddock see it would seem that the Empire is in dire need of sniper teams and seeing as how you and Pvt. Hofferson were top of the class when you graduated from the Crosshairs they sent me to recruit you." The Captain explained adding as much grandeur to his words as possible to make it seem more enticing.

"Recruit, you mean coerce us into joining not to mention the last time we met the Empire had a kill-capture order out on the both us." Hiccup scoffed back.

"The Empire realized its mistake in branding you and Miss Hofferson as traitors, rest assured that should you come back with us all will be forgiven." The Captain replied in a voice that sounded sincere, though Hiccup knew better.

Hiccup looked down at Carth and Mission then back up to the Captain. He wanted to make it seem like he was contemplating coming back with him and wanted to see how far he could push them.

"What of my kids I can't just leave them here to be enslaved by you." Hiccup shot back.

"You would all of course be welcomed back with open arms, but not as slaves, but as heroes of the Empire." Captain Shan replied.

"And should we refuse this most generous offer?" Hiccup asked in a mocking tone.

"That would not be in your best interest Sgt. Haddock, for you or your family. Where is Pvt. Hofferson anyway I have not seen her around and I do not believe that you two would be far apart from each other." Shan asked as he looked around for Astrid.

"Astrid is not here at the moment sorry to disappoint." Hiccup replied back blood boiling as he heard her name roll of this man's tongue.

"Most unfortunate. In any case Sgt. Haddock what is your choice are you in or are you out." Shan replied back with sneer.

Hiccup didn't need to think twice about it, he was done fighting and had stayed out of it for five years he wasn't about to throw all that he had built here. He set his jaw, straightened his back, and set his shoulders as he faced the man in front of him that he once called Captain and decided to go for maximum insult.

"With all due respect Captain Shan I'm afraid I'm going to have decline your request, I gave up fighting five years ago and don't plan on getting back in just to train a few bucket heads. Sir." Hiccup stated knowing that this formal tone and the way he addressed the Captain would get under his skin.

Shan's face curled in with rage and fiery eyes met Hiccup's cool gaze.

"Fine, then this planet shall become your grave." The Captain shot back.

"I already planned on it, just not this soon, maybe in about 6 or 7 decades." Hiccup shot back smiling.

The Captain was clearly fed up with this conversation as he back up a few steps behind the Stormtrooper guards.

"KILL THEM!" He ordered out.

"ASTRID NOW!" Hiccup shouted out.

Astrid turned the corner laying down a healthy dose of covering fire so that everyone could get back to safety.

"Carth, Mission, back to the house now!" Hiccup shouted over the blaster fire.

The twins nodded and picked up their rifles and ran back to the house with Hiccup right on their heels. They soon rounded the corner of the house and rushed inside shutting the door behind them. Astrid handed Hiccup one of the blaster pistols and the Dark Saber, Hiccup took them with a nod and a smile.

"Dad who were those guys?" Carth asked frantically.

"Very bad men son, we have to make sure they never find us again." Hiccup stated as he checked over the pistol.

"How can we help?" Mission asked not fazed by her father's meaning.

"No absolutely not. You two are going to go to your sister and protect her while your mother and I handle this." Hiccup replied in a firm tone.

"Dad we can help." Carth tried again.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted at them in anger and fear.

He took a deep breath and knelt down placing a hand on each of their shoulders and looked into their eyes.

"No I need you both to protect your sister, I need you two to be safe, if anything were to happen to either of you three I don't know if I could handle it please just go protect your sister." Hiccup explained to them.

"Okay daddy." Mission said as she hugged him and ran over to hug Astrid before she took off down the hall with her rifle in hand toward Meetra's room.

"Fine." Carth begrudgingly replied as he hugged his dad and went to hug his mom before running after his sister.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief just as he heard the doors being cut open. He turned to Astrid and gave a tight smile as they aimed their blasters at the door.

"Feels like old times huh?" Hiccup asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Feels like we are back on those Interdictor ships expect this time we are defending instead of attacking." Astrid replied back with a small laugh.

Hiccup laughed with her as they watched the door get closer and closer to being cut through. Both of their faces fell as they readied themselves for battle against an all too familiar opponent.

"I love you Astrid."

"I love you too Hiccup."

The door fell down with a heavy thud and Hiccup and Astrid wasted no time in firing into the smoke filled hole. Two bodies fell through the door before they both decided to retreat down the hall they rounded another corner as the troopers made their way into the house stepping over their fallen comrade's bodies.

Hiccup and Astrid had their backs against the wall and peered out around the corner. When they saw the troopers coming their way they pulled back and prepared for a fight.

"How many did you get outside?" Hiccup asked.

"None I was just trying to buy you guy's time." Astrid replied.

"Alright then so there was what eight of them, which means we just have six more to go." Hiccup replied jokingly.

"I pretty sure I got those first two." He followed it up smiling at Astrid.

"Like hell you did it is at least tied." She shot back, smiling herself.

Hiccup never got the chance to reply as the sound of two troopers running down the hall got their attention they took a few steps back and aimed their pistols at the corner. The troopers rounded the corner rifles raised and got off two shots before they both hit the floor with blaster holes in the middle of their skulls.

Astrid let out a grunt of pain as her left arm hung to her side. The blaster bolt for the part had missed her but had cut a few inches into her upper arm rendering it useless for the moment.

"I forgot how much being shot sucks." Astrid remarked.

Hiccup snapped his head down and went right to work. He tore off a sleeve of his shirt and quickly wrapped it around her arm. He smiled at her as he laughed softly.

"Tell me about it I've had my fair share of blaster bolts." Hiccup said as he grabbed her non injured arm and helped her up.

She gave a nod of thanks before they looked at the two heaping bodies before them and turned away down the hall.

"Four more." They both said in unison.

As they rounded the next corner they were surprised to see two of the four remaining troopers down the hall blasters raised and taking their time. They noticed Hiccup and Astrid and started to fire. Both of them hit the floor and returned fire, the fire fight was over in seconds but once again the two Stormtroopers were in smoldering heaps on the ground and Hiccup and Astrid were victorious. As Astrid went to stand up her right leg buckled underneath her and she hit the floor again.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted.

He looked over her and realized that she had been hit in the calve and couldn't put any weight on her leg. She tried to stand up again but was unable to do so and just fell down again.

"Oh hell this is bad." Hiccup said as he tore of his other sleeve and wrapped it around the blaster wound.

"Hiccup I need you to go and find the kids." Astrid told him.

"Out of the question Astrid I am not leaving you here. Now come on stand up on your left leg I will support you and we will finish off these bastards together." Hiccup answered firmly as positioned himself to help Astrid.

Once they got situated they started to limp down the hall turning every corner carefully watching for the remaining two troopers. They made their way down the hall when they heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind them. They whipped around prepared to fire when they were shocked to realize that Carth was standing behind them.

"CARTH!" Hiccup and Astrid screamed at him.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to go with your sister and protect Meetra." Hiccup seethed out.

"I know you did but I wanted to help I know can just let me help you dad please." The boy all but begged.

"This is my home, and I will not let it be destroyed by the Empire again." He continued firmly voice thick with anger and sorrow.

Hiccup let out a deep sigh as he understood the boys reasoning, even if it was still incredibly foolish for him to follow them. Hiccup knelt down and placed a hand on his son as he met his son's gaze.

"Okay…okay I understand. Stay with us, I'll feel much better if I know you are right here instead of wandering the building with two Stormtroopers looking around." Hiccup answered back in a gentle voice.

Carth quickly wiped his eyes and nodded his head. He brought up his rifle and prepared to follow them around the corner. They walked at a slow pace so they would not hurt Astrid any more than they had to. As they neared the next corner they could hear the sound of voices coming from the other side. They slowed their walk down and peered around the corner to see Captain Shan and the two remaining troopers.

Carth started to breathe heavily with rage as he saw the three men standing there. These were the people that bombed his home world in nothing more than dust, killed his biological mother and father, and now they were here trying to take everything away from him again. He would not allow that to happen. He took one step out from around the corner and raised his rifle, blinded by rage he fired a shot and struck one of the troopers in the head. Hiccup and Astrid hadn't noticed he had stepped out until it was too late.

Captain Shan and the remaining trooper turned on a dime and started shooting in the direction the shot came from Hiccup and Astrid fired back hitting Shan in the shoulder dropping him to the floor. The trooper was struck in the chest and was dead before he hit the ground. Like most of the fire fights before it was over in a matter of seconds. Captain Shan was on the ground grunting in pain but as Hiccup and Astrid were approaching him to finish him off a soft voice stopped them in their tracks.

"M…O…M, D…A…D." The voice called out.

Hiccup and Astrid whipped around to a sight more horrifying than any known terror in the galaxy. Carth's rifle had dropped from his hand and his head was craned down looking at the scorch mark of the blaster bolt that had run through his abdomen.

"CARTH!" Hiccup and Astrid screamed out.

They rushed to their boy just as he started to fall forward. Hiccup caught him before he hit the ground. Hiccup held him close as he ran one hand over the devastating wound. Carth started to cough up blood and his skin was going pale.

"It's alright Carth it's going to be alright. We'll get you to Khoonda and they will get you all fixed up and…and…and" Hiccup tried to think of things to say but his mind was blanked by fear.

Carth reached up for his dad and Hiccup clasped his hand instantly. Astrid was on the ground beside Carth and grabbed hold of his hand as well. Fear gripping her as well as she placed a hand on her son's chest and felt his breathing get swallower. Her eyes went wide as tears started to build and before she could do anything about them they started to fall.

Hiccup looked up to see his wife crying and sobbing, when he saw where her hands were and what that meant he found himself begin to cry as well. He looked down at his son and could see the life start to leave his eyes. Hiccup's mind went into a frenzy as he watched his son slip away.

"Nonononononono, Carth, son you listen to me now, stay here, stay with me, you are alright, we can fix you we just have to get you to the ship and to Khoonda and everything will be alright. You still have loads to teach Meetra remember, Mission can't do it all on her own, Meetra needs her big sister _and_ her big brother." Hiccup continued to plead with his son to try and fight.

Carth's head turned from his mother to his father as he listened to his dad's pleas. He was trying to stay awake but it was becoming so hard. He was tired and felt like a good nap would do him some good.

"I feel tired dad." Carth said weakly.

"Stay awake Carth please please stay awake." Astrid sobbed out.

"It's okay mom, it's okay." Carth said as his eye lids started to fall.

"No Carth! Stay awake buddy, come one stay awake for mom and dad, stay awake for Meetra and Mission!" Hiccup screamed.

Amongst all the commotion neither Hiccup nor Astrid realized that Captain Shan had slipped out the door and stumbled back to his ship.

"It's okay dad, it's okay mom. Tell Mission and Meetra I love them both." He got out just before he coughed up some more blood.

"Don't talk like that Carth." Hiccup sobbed out.

"Thanks for taking me and my sister in, be sure to watch out for her and Meetra. I… love…you…mom…dad" Carth got out as his eyes feel shut and a small smile graced his face all while his breathing stopped.

"Carth…Carth!... CARTH! Hiccup screamed as he shook his boy gently trying to wake him back up.

Astrid was crying hysterically as she gripped the shirt of her son trying to will her son to wake up again. But he never did. Hiccup and Astrid brought their son up into a hug, the last one they would ever give him. His body was limp between the two of them as both parents held him tightly not wanting to let go, only wishing to have more time with their son, wishing for more time with their _entire_ family, but slowly realizing that it was an impossible wish. Carth was dead and with his death a part of the entire Haddock family died with him.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah that happened, and to those of you who are wondering where Toothless and Luna are don't worry they are still here they just haven't made their appearance yet. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think I read them all and they mean the world to me.**


	3. Solemn Vow

**A/N: Alright guys this chapter should help set the stage and put in place the motivations for Hiccup and Astrid. I actually teared up while writing this chapter cause it reminded me of funerals that I have attended, I tried to put some of the emotions that would be seen at a funeral for something like this, let me know how I did.**

 **maddmann1991- Glad you like the start to the sequel, sorry for chapters that aren't as long as you would like but usually around the length that they are is when I start to run out of material for the chapter. I'm sure there will be some outlyers that are super long so there is that.**

 **Darknight2124- I think this one will hit just as hard.**

 **razor95- I used your idea again, (man I should just get you to write this story lol) Hope this fleshes out their motivations a little better for later in the story.**

 **Guest- Hope you get a chance to read the first one, I will be sure to keep all lingo down but it will be there throughout.**

 **Glad to see some responses, let's see some more as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or How to Train Your Dragon :(**

* * *

They had stayed next to Carth for hours after the attack on their house had ended and Captain Shan had escaped. They held onto his body holding him close, crying, and begging for it to not be true. As the sun started to set it seemed to get darker much faster than it normally did. It seemed that even the planet wanted this horrid day to be over with.

Still sobbing Hiccup had to pry Astrid's death grip off of their son in order to take him to the medical bay. Astrid tried to hit her husband and demanded that he leave her son with her, to not take him away from her. But Hiccup had no choice and as much as it broke him inside to take Carth away from Astrid he knew that it would only get harder the longer they waited. Already it was killing him to hear her sobs as she laid on the floor staring at the place where her son was last alive.

As Hiccup walked toward the medical bay he felt something inside of him grow cold and dark. His son which was one of the four brightest stars in his own little galaxy had just been brutally and unjustly snuffed out. The man who was responsible for all of this needless suffering, somehow was still alive and had come back to haunt Hiccup. As the door to the medical bay slid open Hiccup was hit with the stark realization that he still had to tell Mission and Meetra that their brother was no longer with them. A fresh batch of tears and sobs broke through Hiccup as he put his son down on the cold metal slab and pulled a white sheet over.

Hiccup fell to his knees and grasped the table letting his tears fall to floor beneath him. So much pain and anger had built up in him and was coursing through his veins to the point that it would not be contained any longer. With a soul shattering scream Hiccup flung his head up and screamed at the ceiling. The Dark Saber was still attached to his hip and Hiccup pulled it up and activated it and went on a tirade of destruction. He slashed, crushed, threw, and destroyed everything that didn't contain lifesaving drugs, and bandages but everything else was fair game.

With sparks from machines flickering in the background and sweat and rage pouring off of him Hiccup threw the Dark Saber onto the ground and broke down again. He held his head in his hands as slowly rocked back and forth in agony. He started to mutter Carth's name and even though he knew it would do no good, his grief stricken mind didn't and he continued to wallow in pain and misery. He was so caught up in his own black room of despair that he never heard the door open and he never heard the cry of shock and anguish until it was too late.

Hiccup slowly turned his head to see his daughter Mission standing frozen in fear, staring at the body on the table behind him.

"D-D-D-Daddy who is that?" She asked in a quivering voice, tears already streaming down her face.

Hiccup couldn't do it, he just couldn't bear to tell her that it was her twin brother underneath that sheet, that her twin brother wouldn't be coming back, and that her twin brother was dead. He stared at her trying to find the right words to explain to her what had happened but as time ticked on and he remained silent Mission started to put it together all on her own.

Her eyes widened as started to mouth the word 'no' over and over again. Her tears started to flow like a river which caused Hiccup to sob even harder than he already was. Mission screamed in pain as she rushed toward the table. Hiccup sat up and engulfed her in his arms keeping her away from the body of her twin brother. She fought and fought trying so hard to get out his arms demanding that he let her go, threatened him to let her go, and she even started to hit him in an attempt to get away.

Hiccup took it all as he held his daughter at bay, trying to spare him what little there was to be spared at the sight of her dead brother. Her fight started to slowly die as the realization washed over. She sank to her knees and the cries of pain and anguish were sounds that Hiccup never knew was possible for someone to create, let alone his daughter. Hiccup held her in his arms as she cried and cried, he had to listen to her beg him to do something to help her brother when he knew there was nothing to be done. It broke his heart more and more to listen to her pleas and knowing that he had wished the same thing, but coming from her it somehow hurt even more.

The pain and emotional toll took its hit out on Mission as she passed out after half an hour of uncontrollable sobs. Hiccup picked her up and finally exited the medical bay. He walked her down the hall to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. He brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks. He leaned down to kiss her head and whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Mission." He softly choked out.

He knew it was little consolation but it was all he could do at the moment and he would do anything to help his family. He stood up from her bed and made his way out of the room before making his way toward the dreaded spot in house that would be forever burned into his mind. He turned the corner to find that Astrid was just starting to stand up and making her way down the hall. He took her into his arms and held her in place for a moment. They stayed like until Astrid's tear chocked voice broke the crushing silence.

"Are Mission and Meetra okay?" She asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Mission is okay…she knows she walked in on me in the medical bay." Hiccup replied his voice horse and strained.

"I haven't checked on Meetra yet." He continued.

"Take me to her…please." Astrid begged him.

Hiccup nodded in response and led her down the hall to Meetra's room. The feeling of relief at seeing her asleep in her room was short lived as the feeling of pain quickly took its rightful place back into their hearts. Astrid walked in and picked up her daughter as if she was making sure that she was still really there. She refused to put her down and Hiccup couldn't blame her. She turned to walk out of the room and right past Hiccup.

"Astrid where are you going?" Hiccup asked softly.

Astrid stopped and turned to him, silent tears streaming down her face. She remained silent as her words failed her. She just wanted to hold her daughters and remind herself that they were at least still here. She turned back around and walked toward Mission's room and opened the door. Hiccup followed her in to see her standing at the foot of Mission's bed looking down at their daughter.

Hiccup walked by and picked her up as gently as he could. When he did she curled into him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace that on any other day Hiccup would have smiled at, but today was not like any other day. Hiccup forced his eyes closed and willed himself to not cry anymore. He shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes and turned to face Astrid. She started to walk out of the room and it was now that Hiccup understood what it was that she wanted to do. She wanted time with her remaining children, she wanted to comfort of knowing they were still there. Hiccup couldn't deny her that.

He followed her out of the room and up the stairs to their own room. They laid the children in the center of the bed and laid down next to them with their arms across them holding them tight as exhaustion finally took both Hiccup and Astrid away from reality and into the world dreams.

 _(The next day)_

Hiccup and Astrid woke the next morning to the sight of overcast and thunder in the distance. It seemed to fit their mood perfectly as a bright sunshine filled day would have felt like the galaxy was mocking them. They sat up letting the children sleep some in an attempt to save them from having to think about Carth being gone. They walked toward the dreaded medical bay with slow labored steps as if the life had been completely sucked out of them. Hiccup and Astrid would have preferred that to feeling this amount of pain.

As they reached the door and pushed the button to slide it open, the door opened slower than it normally would, as if it knew the sadness of the moment and didn't want to startle the young parents. Hiccup and Astrid eyes met the cold metal table that their son laid on, a white sheet covering him with dignity. They stood in the doorway not wanting to move but knowing that they had to set this up, the longer they waited the harder it would be.

Hiccup was the first one to move away from the door followed closely by Astrid, they didn't speak they only grabbed a couple of axes and made their way outside. They chopped down the trees that were around their house and stacked them into a small funeral pyre in front of their house. It took a few hours and at times they wished it had taken longer but knew that it had to happen, for all their sakes.

As the last of the trees were stacked up the sound of wind being cut through hit their ears and Hiccup and Astrid looked up to see Toothless and Luna land in front of their house. The bond they held with the dragons made it easy for the two to tell that something horrible had happened while they were away.

" **Hiccup…what happened, why are you guys building that pyre?"** Toothless asked in a concerned voice.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before turning back to meet the dragons gaze. The dragon's expression turned from one of worry to that of dread, sorrow, and pain. Their bodies shrunk to the ground and their eyes widened with fear.

" _ **Hiccup, Astrid what happened?"**_ Luna asked as her eyes started too widened with understanding.

" _ **No, Hiccup, Astrid please tell me it's not true."**_ Luna begged them as her wings fell to the ground.

Hiccup and Astrid simply hung their heads down in sorrow as Luna knew it to be true. One of the kids had died. She let out a roar of pain followed by Toothless. The pained roar echoed through the hills until it died with a whimper leaving the two dragons on the ground eyes firmly fixed on the funeral pyre.

" **Who?"** Was all Toothless managed to ask.

" _ **Please tell me it wasn't Meetra?"**_ Luna asked softly.

"Because it would be better if it was anybody else?!" Hiccup shouted back in anger. The question made it sound like it was better to lose Carth than Meetra when losing any of them would have broken them.

"Hiccup! You know what she meant." Astrid responded in a hollow voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he recalled his response he hung his head in shame as he looked back at Luna.

"I'm sorry Luna. No it wasn't Meetra." He answered.

" _ **Hiccup please tell us."**_ She begged him.

Hiccup felt the tears well in his eyes and try as he might he couldn't stop them from falling he looked at the two dragons and whispered in voice that was hollow, filled with only misery and despair.

"Carth." He choked out.

" **NO,** _ **NO**_ **!"** Both dragons cried out in anguish.

Hiccup didn't bother to say anymore he was surprised he got that much out. He simply stacked the last of the logs on the pyre and went inside. He found Mission and Meetra standing in the medical bay staring down at Carth. They had pulled back the sheet enough to see his face and held it with both their hands as they cried over him. Hiccup felt sick as he watched his two daughters mourn the loss of their brother. He wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from them, but he couldn't. In a way he was glad that it was Mission that told his youngest child, he had no idea how he would have been able to explain it to her.

Mission and Meetra looked up to see their father standing in the doorway. Mission threw her body over Carth's and held on with all her might.

"NO! I won't let you take him!" She shouted at him.

"Mission… we have to." Hiccup responded softly.

"NO! We have NEVER been separated. I won't let you split us apart!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Mission." Hiccup replied as he walked closer.

Mission began to cry even harder as she felt her father gently pull her off of her brother. She didn't have the strength to fight because deep down she knew he was right they had to do this. Meetra looked up at her father sadness in her eyes at the loss of her brother.

"Where are you taking him daddy?" She asked, her voice quivering.

Hiccup sucked in his breath at hearing the tone his youngest daughter spoke with. If his heart wasn't already in a thousand pieces it would have broken right then and there. He knelt down and brought her into a hug.

"We are just sending him to a better place." He told her softly.

He stood up and picked up Carth's body still covered by the sheet and walked out the door motioning for the girls to follow him. He stood to the side as he let them walk in front of him. The walk was slow and labored but somehow they powered on, as they walked out the door Mission and Meetra ran to Toothless and Luna and wrapped their arms around their necks and broke down.

Hiccup refused to look over at the scene, he needed to be as strong as he could to follow through on this. He pulled a wall over his face and became like stone, trying to show no emotion but bits and pieces cracking through. He laid his son on the pyre and stepped back. He looked around silently asking if anyone had anything to say before he started the fire.

Toothless and Luna rose and brought the children with them to the pyre. They looked down with sadness at the boy and nuzzled him with their snouts. He heard them whisper goodbyes to the boy that they had treated like their own hatchling before slinking away allowing for the girls to say their final piece.

"How could you leave me Carth?" Mission cried out.

"We were supposed to stick together and never be separated. We were supposed to teach Meetra how to shoot, and hunt, and track, and be a big brother and sister to her." She continued as tears fell.

"How is she supposed to have a big brother without you hear?" She screamed at him as she threw her arms on his body.

"I'm going to miss you Carth, so very much. I love you, always have and always will." Mission whispered as she kissed his forehead and backed away.

She held Meetra up who wrapped her hands around his neck and whispered to him.

"Thanks for being the best big brother ever. I'll miss you. Daddy says you are going to a better place, I hope to see you there someday." She whispered as she copied Mission's action and kissed his forehead.

Astrid was crying and trying to hold it in but broke when she heard Meetra's goodbye. Hiccup somehow maintained his composure and moved to grab Astrid's hand and walked to the pyre. They looked down at the boy and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll never regret saving you and Mission from that dying planet. You will always be my first son, I wish I was faster, I should have been faster. I'm so, so sorry. I love you Carth." Hiccup whispered to his son.

"You will always be my boy, I can remember how both you and Mission looked when Hiccup first walked into the command center with you two around his legs. You looked so happy, were in such awe, and you looked so adorable. I'm so, so sorry. I love you Carth." Astrid choked out.

They backed away from the pyre as Hiccup broke off a branch and lit it on fire. He walked around the pyre lighting different spots on fire before he tossed the branch onto the pyre. As the flames rose Hiccup made a solemn vow to avenge his son's death, he would search the galaxy until he found Captain Shan and made him pay for fracturing his family. That was Hiccup's vow as he stared into the flames that carried his son away and into the stars.

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to leave a review I love reading them.**


	4. Leaving Home

**A/N: Alright guys I'm just going to say sorry right now. This chapter is really short but I just needed to get something out there and couldn't make you guys wait any longer. The next one will be better I promise. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, and while it seemed like that I was drawing from past experience I can gladly say ( is that the right word to use?) that I have never had to attend a child's funeral and I hope to keep it that way as well. This chapter will mostly be from Astrid's POV, thought it was time to switch it up.**

 **Darknight2124- I'm glad you can feel the emotion I tried to put into the last chapter hopefully you can feel it as well in this one. This one though won't be as hard hitting.**

 **CB73- Glad to hear from you my man, Shan has no idea what is coming his way. He should have finished the job while he had the chance.**

 **maddmann1991- I can promise that this is not from a past experience at a child's funeral. I plan on keeping it that way as well. Glad you liked the chapter I was tearing up when I wrote it. This one should give your a break from the strings being pulled.**

 **Guest- I am so sorry that you had to experience that. I can only imagine what kind of pain that family must have actually felt. I hope that me writing the last chapter isn't disrespectful in anyway.**

 **Alright so we got a few more responses this time which is awesome. The more of them I see the faster I will put out new chapters remember that one guys as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or How to Train Your Dragon :(**

* * *

Hiccup left as the fire reached the half-way point on the pyre. Carth's body had longed since been turned to and his soul had returned to the stars. Astrid couldn't leave though, her body felt rooted to the ground as she stood next to her two daughters. She had seen Hiccup's face turn from a look on anguish to one of rage as soon as the fire started and she couldn't blame him. She felt the same rage he did she had just been too overwhelmed with everything to think of it.

The image of her son dying now engrained in her mind and the man responsible getting away ate at her soul like a mynock on power cables. The soft sounds of her daughters sobbing broke her out of her thoughts for a moment as she looked down at the heart wrenching scene. Mission stood behind Meetra her arms over the little ones shoulders holding her close as she leaned her head down trying to console her the best she could. Seeing the pain that her daughters were in only fueled the fire in Astrid's belly to find the man who caused and make him pay for it.

The fire burned itself out to nothing more than smoldering coals that looked like a physical representation of how seething Astrid was. Regaining the function in her legs Astrid moved away from the pyre and walked back into the house but not before kneeling down to the girls to tell them to follow her inside. She was still deathly afraid that if she left them alone, even with Toothless and Luna, that something horrible would happen to them and she just wouldn't be able to handle that.

Mission nodded numbly and gently moved Meetra with her toward the house. The youngest sibling turned her head to look at the remains of the pyre for as long as possible until it became impossible for her head to turn back that much. With the precession of girls walking back to the house the near impossible task of trying to move on had already begun and now was staring them in the face daring them to take the first step.

As they walked through the doors it already seemed like the house refused to light up as brightly as it did before, or perhaps that was how they all saw things now, just a little less bright. Astrid stopped in the doorway and watched her daughters walk down the hall their heads down and steps labored. It broke her heart and sent her anger through the roof again at seeing her daughter in such a sullen state. She knew she needed to find Hiccup and find him fast, she wanted to know what they were going to do and when they were going to do it.

She started her search in a few places that she figured he would be. She looked in the medical bay, Carth's room, and even the spot where he died and still nothing. Astrid was starting to get frustrated with the size of their house for the first time in the five years that they had been living there. Her brow furrowed in thought trying to figure out where Hiccup could possibly be her thoughts were broken by the sound of metal being and sparks crackling as they hit the metal floor.

Looking up she noticed that she was standing in front of the small repair shop that was located at the far end of the house. Figuring that it would be Hiccup she tried to come up with reasons as to why he would be down here in the repair instead of literally anywhere else where he could mourn. Opening the door she was forced to shield her eyes as the plasma cutter's blinding light flooded into the hallway. Feeling her was across the room she found a mask and quickly threw it on. Her eyes now protected from the intense light she finally spotted Hiccup right next to the table and staring down at whatever was being cut out of the metal.

As quickly as it began the light was gone and the machine died down. Removing her mask Astrid made her way over to Hiccup's form and looked down at what he had just made. It confused her for a moment as she couldn't figure out why Hiccup would make a cutting that was engraved with the Mandalorian skull just like their tattoos and a small ring to go with it. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and his form tensed up as it was clear that he did not expect her to be right there next to him. He slowly relaxed to the feeling of her presence and acknowledged her with slight head turn before looking back down at what he had created. He picked up a pair of tongs and soaked the two pieces in some water to cool them down so he could handle them with his hands. He walked over to a table and started to grind and polish the pieces to shiny finish. Astrid having finally found her voice stopped Hiccup by grabbing his hands and had him look up at her.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I'm making a symbol." He replied coolly.

"Symbol for what?" Astrid asked.

"Fear." Hiccup answered back his voice dripping with rage.

"What are you planning Hiccup?" Astrid asked with a warning tone to not leave her in the dark.

"I'm going to hunt Shan down like the animal that he is I don't care how long it take and I don't care where he is. I will find him and when I do I will unleash upon him a rage the likes of which this galaxy as ever seen. I will rain down every conceivable agony upon his pitiful excuse of a body until I have him begging for death." Hiccup seethed out as he stared at the symbol he just engraved.

"I will find out how he found us and who sent him to us and jettison them into the cold hell that is space and anyone that stands in my way will be sent back to him with this burned into their skin. That Astrid is what I am going to do." He finished as he moved to make his way out of the room.

Astrid stopped him by grabbing one of his wrists and locking her eyes with his. She could see the unbridled rage that was swimming in them, the icy glare that had replaced the kind and loving eyes that he once held. It should have scared her to see such a shift in his eyes but it didn't, all she could think of was how much her own eyes must have mirrored the look.

"What _we_ are going to do Hiccup." Astrid corrected him.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the declaration. His thoughts escaped him for a moment before he shook his head and brought himself back to the present. He looked down at Astrid before looking at the door that led back to the hallway that would lead them to their daughter's room. Accepting that there she would follow him anyway he let out a sigh before turning to her.

"What about the girls?" He asked.

"I figured we could take them with us and leave them on Onderon with Avida and the rest of the old squad." Astrid said having already given this some thought.

"Did you really think I would stay here with them while you went gallivanting around the galaxy on the hunt for this sorry bastard?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what I thought. All I knew was that I was going to find him and kill him. Not much else made its way into my mind to be honest with you." Hiccup stated as he made his way over to a welding station and placed the ring on the back of the engraved metal.

He welded the two items together and tested it out by placing it on his ring finger to make sure he got the size correct. Satisfied that he did it right he stuffed the symbol into a bag and walked out of the room. Astrid followed him closely as he made his way up the stairs and into their room and pulled out a medium sized suit case. He started to pack it with clothes, rifle clips for his sniper, pieces to fix his arm, and replacement parts for it and his rifle. Astrid quickly caught on and started to do the same thing. It only took them 20 minutes to pack up what they needed and make their way down to the armory where their armor and weapons were. They strapped on their armor and slung their respective rifles over their shoulders. Hiccup attached the Dark Saber to his hip and dropped the newly crafted ring into one of the pockets of his armor, while Astrid sheathed her vibrosword across her back. They walked out the armory suitcases in hand and made their way to the _Nightfury_ they quickly loaded up their gear and told Toothless and Luna of their plan. The dragons in their grief easily agreed to it and made their way onto the ship.

Hiccup and Astrid walked back into the house and made their way to the room that held their daughter's. They were cuddled together on the bed as silent tears flowed from their eyes as they stared at pictures of their brother. The sight burned Hiccup and Astrid and made them more determined than ever to hunt down the man that brought this pain upon their family. Quietly they both entered the room and knelt down at the bed. Mission and Meetra looked up and saw that their parents were dressed in their armor and gave questioning looks to each other.

"Where are you guys going?" Meetra asked her voice still quivering as tears flowed down her small face.

Hiccup brushed them away with his thumb before giving her a sad smile, the only one he could muster at the moment.

"We are going to Onderon Meetra. Mommy and daddy have something very important to do there and we need to make sure that you and Mission are safe. So we are going to drop you guys off with your Aunt Heather, Ruff, Cami, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Avida." Hiccup replied.

"You guys are going to go after him aren't you." Mission stated. She knew what they were going to do.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't answer they just looked at their daughters before looking back at each other. Mission nodded her head and told Meetra that they needed to start packing. Hiccup and Astrid stood up and told them to make their way to the ship once they were done. As time ticked by Hiccup went and pulled out four small canvas bags and went out to the funeral site to see that the coals had died down to nothing but ashes now. He scooped up the ashes with his hands and filled the bags evenly just as his family walked out of the house. He tied his own bag to his waist before handing each of them their own bag.

"To keep him close." Hiccup said softly.

They all nodded as they boarded the ship in silence. Hiccup and Astrid took off and punched in the coordinates for Onderon as the stars turned into star lines and they entered hyperspace they started to plan how they would go about hunting down Shan.

* * *

 **A/N: They are coming for you Shan, you can run but you can not hide. Get to meet the rest of the squad next chapter and see their reactions**


	5. I Hate You

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was going to be Hiccup and his family arriving at Onderon and having the rest of the characters react to the news of Carth's death. But I got a great idea from razor95 (again) and put my own little spin on this scene that I enjoyed writing. So I went back and checked and at no time in the previous story did Hiccup or Astrid mention that they were in the Empire to Carth or Mission. How will she take that news?**

 **Darknight2124- Hiccup is not going to be merciful.**

 **razor95- Here is your scene my man let me know if I did it justice. As for a time line I really don't know I can say for sure that it is before the original trilogy but that is about all I got. I think I can incorporate some main characters from Star Wars in fact I think I have an idea of how to put Vader in here without him playing to big of a role to over shadow everyone. Hiccup and Astrid aren't the only ones who are letting the hate flow and shoot me a message there is an idea that I want to run by you regarding your first review and I want to see how you think it would be taken.**

 **CB73- They have to experience their own form of hell before they can unleash it first.**

 **Thanks for those reviews be sure leave more and more guys as you can see I read them all and I will respond.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or How to Train Your Dragon :(**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Two days had passed since Hiccup, Astrid, Meetra, Mission, Toothless, and Luna had left for Onderon. Two days of silent grieving and air thick with emotion. Everyone was still coming to terms with what had happened but nobody was taking it harder than Mission. She had lost her brother, her other half and now despite having a family around her that could comfort and love her all the same, she felt alone. Even as she walked Meetra around the ship.

For two days she tried to find a place in the ship where she can bare to stand. But everywhere she went it caused silent tears to stream down her eyes. Every place on the ship held a memory for her and each of those memories always had Carth right by her side. A few of them had both Carth and Meetra so those places were easier to stand or sit in but still hard none the less. She felt so lost and she didn't know how to cope with it. Every day was a new struggle to get up and just walk around, but she did it for Meetra's sake, just like she was doing right now.

Mission was walking Meetra throughout the ship when they came upon Toothless and Luna lying next to each other still trying to comfort each other. They were talking about all the good times they had with Carth and doing their best to remember the boy the way he should be. Mission stopped in her tracks hearing the Basiliskan Dragons talking about her brother. The two dragons looked up to see the stunned Mission and little Meetra staring at them. Doing their best to smile gently at them they spread their legs apart and motioned for the two girls to come and sit in the presence of the dragons.

Mission took a second before she led Meetra over to the dragons. She placed Meetra in Toothless' paws and sat herself gently into Luna's mother like hold. She nuzzled deep into her and held onto the dragon's scales trying to find comfort where it was difficult to find. Luna craned her long neck down and nuzzled Mission's hair as she brought a paw up and patted her back.

" _ **There, there little one."**_ Luna said softly.

" _ **Everything will be okay."**_ She continued.

"How? How is it going to be okay? Carth is dead and the only thing that is left of him are the ashes that are tied to the waist of everyone in the family." Mission sobbed out finally breaking down.

Toothless and Luna looked at one another and knew that they had to comfort the young ones. They thought that perhaps if they told them what they thought happened when one of their kind passed away it would ease the girls. Perhaps if they told them that even though he's gone he is still here it would help put an end to her misery and she can start to focus on the positive aspects that Carth had on her life.

" **Oh Mission, just because Carth is gone doesn't mean that he isn't here."** Toothless said wisely.

Confused by the statement Mission loosened her grip on Luna and pulled her head away from the warm scales, and comforting rhythm of her lungs drawing in and exhaling air to look at him.

"What do you mean Toothless?" Meetra asked before Mission could.

The dragon looked down at the girl and smiled gently as he went to nuzzle her air. Getting a small laugh out her he looked up toward the ceiling exhaling deeply.

" **Well for starters, you will never forget Carth. He will always be in your memory and in your hearts. He could be a gentle breeze that cools you down on a hot day, or the rain that falls down to bring new life to the world, or a protective shield that encompasses you in times of danger. The point is Mission is that Carth will never truly be gone he lives on through the Force."** Toothless proclaimed.

"What is the Force?" Mission asked.

" **The Force is an energy that lives in all living things. It binds the galaxy together and connects everything to everyone. The Force is how we were able to make the bond between you all, and because of that bond you all became slightly more in touch with the Force. Not like the Jedi of the Republic, but enough to maybe feel a little funny about certain situations."** Toothless explained.

"So is it like a deity?" Mission asked again.

" _ **Not really dear. While the Force is said to have a 'Will' there is no physical representation of the Force you do have to believe in it and trust in it if you want to feel anything from, at least that is how I understand it. But back to our point sweetie, Carth will always be with you as part of the Force that is in you right now. That is what we believe when one of our close friends or family died. They simply turn into the force and every now and then help us long or remind us that they are still there. It has brought both Toothless and I comfort many times just to know that."**_ Luna explained.

Mission looked at the ground trying to comprehend what she had just been told. She was attempting to wrap her mind around the idea that there was this energy call the Force that apparently was throughout the entire galaxy and bonded everything to everyone. That alone was mind blogging and then throw on top of that, that Luna and Toothless said that through the Force Carth was still with her. Her head started to spin with all these thoughts running through her head, she placed a hand on her temple and waited for the dizziness to pass. After a moment she started to think as to why this is the first time she has ever heard about this. Why hadn't Hiccup or Astrid told her about this?

"Why didn't mom and dad tell me about the Force?" Mission asked softly.

Toothless and Luna both looked shocked by the question. It was clear from the looks on their faces that they thought Hiccup and Astrid knew about the Force. It just seemed like one of those things that everyone knew about. Though the more they thought about it the more they realized that not once had they ever heard Hiccup or Astrid mention it and it was probably not something the Empire would want to teach their new recruits.

" **They probably have no idea Mission and I doubt the Empire would have told them about it."** Toothless explained.

"That's another thing that is bothering me, why did that man who attacked our house sound like he knew dad? Why would dad know a Captain in the Imperial Fleet? And what do you mean it's not something that the Empire would have taught mom and dad?" Mission asked rapidly.

Toothless and Luna's eyes widen to the size of stars. They had no idea that Hiccup and Astrid had not told Carth and Mission about their pasts at all. Or at least the part where they used to be part of the Empire and now they had unknowingly put the question in Mission and Meetra's mind. Looking at each and taking a deep breath they gave a small nod to each to other and decided that they couldn't let this be and that Hiccup and Astrid were not in the state of mind to answer her questions.

" **Mission, Meetra I need you both to listen very carefully and understand that your mom and dad love you very much."** Toothless sighed.

" **Five years ago your mother and father were part of the Empire."** Toothless told them in all seriousness.

Mission's eyes widened as she gasped out in horror. She could never imagine mom and dad being part of that horrible army. The army that bombed her planet off the face of the galaxy, the army that killed her parents, the army that killed her brother.

" **The man that attacked the house was the Captain that they used to serve under. He is the reason we have the** _ **Nightfury**_ **. When your father blew up the shipyards at Kuat Captain Shan was there along with their old ship the** _ **Leviathan**_ **. Your dad thought Captain Shan had died in the explosion, apparently he was wrong."** Toothless continued.

"Why would they want to join that horrible army?" Mission spat out in anger.

" **Because it had always been a dream of theirs when they were younger. They grew up on Coruscant Mission** **the capital city of the Empire so of course everything there would make them seem better than they really were. When I first met your mother and father they were both so proud to be in Empire they felt like they would really do some good by joining."** Toothless finished.

Mission was growing more and more furious as she listened to Toothless explain how Hiccup and Astrid knew that Imperial Captain. They had been members of the Empire, the Empire killed her brother, the Empire bombed her world, the Empire came looking for Hiccup to seek revenge and her brother was the one who paid the price. Feeling rage pour out of her skin Mission broke out of Luna's grasp and started to pace the room muttering angrily to herself. Meetra watched, very scared that her big sister was acting this way and tried to burrow deeper into Toothless.

The dragon could see the pain, the agony, and the rage building up in the poor girl and knew that if they didn't try to stop it soon it would make the situation much, much worse. With just a simple glance at Luna she knew that he wanted her to be the one to say something to the seething girl.

" _ **Mission my dear calm down, your mother and father left the Empire five years ago not long after they joined."**_ Luna tried to comfort her.

"Calm down. Calm down?! CALM DOWN! I just found out that my _dad_ is the reason that my brother is dead!" She shouted at the two dragons.

" **You know that is not true Mission."** Toothless said trying to break through to her.

"The fuck it isn't!" She screamed back.

" _ **MISSION! You watch your mouth."**_ Luna scolded her.

"I don't rightly care at the moment Luna. If they wouldn't have joined the Empire then my brother wouldn't have had to die by their hands. Sure we both would have died on our planet when it broke apart but at least we would have been together! Like we were always supposed to be." She finished her rant.

In some part of Mission's mind she knew what Toothless had said was true. It wasn't her father or mother's fault that the Empire had come knocking on their door trying to find revenge. They weren't the ones that pulled the trigger that led to her brother's death. But she couldn't see it any other way. Her grief and rage filled mind only made the connections that she wanted to make and at that moment the only ones she cared about were the fact that her mother and father were once a part of the Empire and the Empire had taken everything from her.

She started to pace back and forth and threw things that were in the room. In her rage she didn't realized that she was scaring Meetra nor did she hear Toothless and Luna trying to calm her down. Mission did not want to calm down. She wanted to be angry, she couldn't feel anything but anger. She wanted revenge on Shan for killing her brother, she wanted to put Hiccup and Astrid into even more misery than they already were for bringing the Empire to their door. She was so worked up that she never heard the footsteps rushing down the hall and she didn't notice the arms around her until she was turned and facing her father.

"Mission sweetie what is wrong, what's the matter?" Hiccup asked voice clearly worried.

Mission's mind snapped with as much might as her arms had she pushed her dad away from and ran back toward Meetra who was still a bit scared of her sister.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at him.

Hiccup's eyes went wide with confusion as to why his daughter was acting this way. Just as he was about to ask what this was all about Astrid arrived behind him.

"BOTH OF YOU GET AWAY FROM US! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MEETRA TOO!" She screamed again her throat becoming raw.

" **Mission we told you that your father had nothing to do with it."** Toothless tried to explain again.

"Shut up Toothless they are the reason the Empire came looking for us! They are the reason Carth is dead!" She cried out tears pouring down her face.

" _ **MISSION!"**_ Luna cried out in horror.

" _ **You know that is not true your father and mother loved Carth with everything they are."**_ Luna stated calmly.

It took Hiccup and Astrid a moment but they finally understood what had happened while they were in the cockpit. Somehow the topic of them being in the Empire had come up and the fact that they used to serve under Captain Shan, the man who had taken their precious boy from them. Hiccup and Astrid hung their heads in shame, they both already blamed themselves enough as it is for Carth's death but hearing Mission's angry rant at them only drove the stake of guilt further into their hearts.

"Mission…I'm so sorry." Hiccup choked out.

He took a step towards his girls but Mission shrunk back into Toothless while Meetra just stayed put. She looked up at her dad eyes confused with a slight glint of betrayal.

"Is it true daddy, were you and mommy part of the Empire?" She asked softly.

Hiccup couldn't do any more than nod in agreement. He had hoped he would have been able to keep this from his kids forever or at least until the right moment. The galaxy had other plans apparently.

"Did you bring that bad man to the house?" Meetra asked.

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes shot down to their little girl and in two steps they both and picked her up and were holding her between the two of them.

"Of course not sweetie. I would never let someone like that near us." Hiccup answered back.

"YOU DID THOUGH!" Mission screamed out again.

Her mind was still running red with rage. No rational thought could be formed in her state of mind.

"Mission…we are so sorry. This is hard on all of us." Astrid explained to her.

"Come here Mission." Astrid called her with her arms open and eyes pleading.

It appeared that Astrid might have gotten through to Mission with her gesture. For a moment it looked as though Mission actually considered running to her mom and jumping into her arms. Astrid smiled a bit as she could see the look on her daughters face. Though it didn't last as Mission's face fell back into a scowl and she back further into Toothless. Astrid's heart broke at the sight. It seemed as though her daughter wanted nothing to do with her.

"I-I-I-I hate you. Both of you." Mission whispered out.

Everyone gasped out at the declaration. Nobody had expected Mission's mood to turn so dark and certainly not to this extent. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes started to water when they heard their daughter.

"Don't say that Mission…please we love you." Astrid cried out. Her arms still open trying to invite her daughter into their embrace.

Mission just stared at the open arms before turning into to Toothless. Hiccup went to try his luck at getting through to his daughter when the alarm that signaled they were approaching Onderon went off. Hiccup and Astrid were forced to leave and put Meetra down and go bring the ship out of hyperspace and land it on the planet below.

As Hiccup and Astrid brought the ship down and out of orbit they noticed that the fleet wasn't nearly as big as it was five years ago and that the base seemed to be a little less populated but it didn't register too much on their radar. Their oldest daughter had said she hated them and it seemed that Captain Shan had managed to take one more thing away from Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

 **A/N: Be sure to leave a review. See you guys next time.**


	6. Do Anything

**A/N: Alright guys here we go Hiccup and Astrid are finally back on Onderon and have to tell everyone why they are there. To my loyal follower and idea generator razor 95 the idea that you messaged me about was basically what I had in mind but I wanted to to do it with another character but the more I thought about it the more I liked it being someone we have yet to meet. Until now. And for those of you who haven't noticed yet but I will be putting Mission through the five stages of grief throughout the story. This chapter is her start toward bargaining.**

 **razor95- Once you get to a certain part you will know and see what I have done with your idea. I'll focus more on the gang next chapter but I wanted to plant this seed early.**

 **CB73- So many things that could have been said, but weren't perhaps Mission can find someone else to confide in.**

 **Guest- With their minds clouded in rage let's hope that Hiccup and Astrid don't get carried away or lose sight of what is important. Hopefully their friends can keep them on the right track.**

 **Alright thanks for the reviews hope to see a few a more as you can see I read them all. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or How to Train Your Dragon :(**

* * *

The base was buzzing with rumors, speculations, and of course excitement. It had been five years since the legendary _Nightfury_ ship had flown off into the star lanes with its heroes on board. Very few people had seen them since then and anyone who was new to the cause had only passing stories to go off of or try and ask the remaining members of the _Nightfury_ squad. Their tales of heroism and how they escaped from the lies that were the Empire and how they became the rebel's most lethal weapons were nothing short of astonishing.

Even with all these stories it had been made clear on that day five years ago that they would not be returning to the fight. With clearance from Avida and no one really wanting to tell them no they left. Now though with their return everyone wanted to know what could have possibly brought back the heroes of old. Avida along with Heather, Cami, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs all saw the ship come out of hyperspace on their sensors and heard Hiccup call over the comms for permission to land. Of course they granted it to him and ran as fast as they could to the landing pad.

As the ship landed more and more soldiers gathered around the base of the landing platform wanting to get a glimpse of their heroes. Avida and the _Nightfury_ squad waited with an era of concern. Why would Hiccup and Astrid fly all the way to Onderon? What was so important that it couldn't be said over a holo-link or give them any heads up that they were coming. As the loading ramp lowered their concerns only seemed to grow as Hiccup and Astrid looked absolutely broken. Their faces were down trodden, shoulders slumped, eyes and cheeks red and stained with tears. It set the entire welcome party on edge. Hiccup and Astrid noticed that the landing platform was surrounded by soldiers that could easily see their state of distress and they couldn't be bothered to care what they looked like.

Hiccup and Astrid walked up to Avida and the others not sure how to tell them why they were here but knowing that it would come out no matter what.

"Hiccup, Astrid, not that I'm not glad to see you guys here, but why are you two here? Are the kids with you guys too? What about Toothless and Luna?" Avida asked them gently.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before looking back at the group. The look in their eyes scared the group. There was no life in either of their eyes, they looked as though they were the walking dead. The look in their eyes told them that something had indeed happened and it was something terrible. Avida stepped off to the side while motioning with her hands in the direction of the command center.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private and discuss this?" She suggested.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded their heads in agreement and moved silently toward the command center. The entire area was in a state of shock. These people could not possibly be the heroes that had saved the rebels time and time again five years ago. They looked nothing like what the stories they had heard suggested. In fact they looked just like many of them did when they first joined the rebels, broken, defeated, walking without purpose and trying to find the will to go on. The morale of the soldiers around the landing platform dipped slightly, for if their heroes who were supposed to be untouchable could suffer so harshly what hope was there for any of them avoiding the same fate.

Heather, Cami, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs all kept giving each other worried glances before looking forward at the two shapes that were supposed to be their best friends. The entire walk over Hiccup and Astrid hadn't said a word they just looked ahead and walked silently. It was unnerving since all the girls had just visited them about four months ago and everything had seemed fine then. They supposed that four months was a long time for something to happen but what could have possibly gone wrong. As they all entered the command center Avida ordered everyone to leave them be and to only come back in when she gave the word. With the room cleared and everyone having taken a seat expect Hiccup who was standing just at the edge of the shadows behind a seated Astrid, Avida asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hiccup, Astrid…what happened?" She asked carefully as to not upset them more.

The loaded question had an instant effect on Hiccup and Astrid. Gone were their depressed and husk like expressions. They were replaced by fire in their eyes and scowls plastered across their faces. The anger, the suffering, the pain, and the agony could be seen and felt as it rolled off the pair. With all these emotions floating around it surprised everyone that neither Hiccup nor Astrid lost it instead they answered with cold and calculating voices that scared everyone far more than if they had shouted at them.

"Captain Shan." They muttered out.

The _Nightfury_ squad gasped out in shock. Their former commander was somehow still alive and had clearly done something to Hiccup and Astrid.

"He survived Kuat. How?" Cami asked.

"Wish I could tell you." Hiccup responded.

"Well he found you obviously so what happened?" Heather asked.

Hiccup and Astrid took in long deep breaths before looking at one another. They gave each other a small nod before they began their nightmare of a story that happened only three days ago. Hiccup started with the hunting trip that he had taken the kids on. He was so proud of them for doing it on their own for the first time. He mentioned the banter they had back and forth and how he thought that nothing could ruin this day. He told them how he needed his arm fixed and that when he came back outside he could see a squad of Stormtroopers marching their way toward the house.

He told them how he had Astrid hide Meetra and gather some weapons while he kept them busy. He told them how it turned out to be Captain Shan and that he wanted to recruit Hiccup and Astrid to become instructors at the Crosshairs sniper school. When that didn't go the way Shan wanted a firefight broke out.

Astrid took over stating how she laid down cover fire for all three of them and waited for Hiccup and the twins to make it back into the house. They sent the twins away or so they thought to protect Meetra and wait for them. As they started to take out the troopers one by one Astrid was hit multiple times though none of them were life threatening as long as they treated them soon. Her voice started to wavier as she told them how Carth had snuck up behind them and wanted to fight for his home, how he would not allow the Empire to take it all away again. They agreed to let him so they could keep an eye on him.

Silent tears streaked down Astrid and Hiccup face though they still kept the ear of rage and scowls on their faces. Slowly everyone started to piece together what might have happened and soon all their eyes were wet.

"No Astrid please tell me _that_ didn't happen?" Ruff asked sadly.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed quiet for just a moment before Hiccup broke the silence.

"We found the remaining troopers and Shan. Carth wanted them gone so badly that he stepped out and shot one of the troopers. Astrid and I had to react and shot the remaining trooper and wounded Shan." Hiccup carried on.

"But we weren't fast enough. Carth was…shot…he…he died in our arms." Astrid finished softly.

Everyone in the room was silently sobbing hearing the news. Even Avida allowed a few tear trails to fall. Everyone knew what the kids meant to Hiccup and Astrid. Now to have one of them needlessly killed it broke everyone in the room. Hiccup and Astrid wiped their eyes and set their jaws. They were still torn up about it and in private they would still cry and mourn the loss of their son but now they needed to act.

"We are here Avida because we need your help in finding Captain Shan. He will pay for _everything_ he has taken from us." Hiccup said through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists.

Avida wiped her eyes and nodded to Hiccup before looking around and realizing that Hiccup and Astrid were alone.

"Where is Meetra and Mission?" She asked.

"On the ship with Toothless and Luna." Astrid responded with a sigh.

"Is something wrong with them too?" Heather asked fearing the worst.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before looking at the ground.

"Mission, uh, she obviously didn't take it well and neither did Meetra. Could you girls go and get them for us please?" Hiccup asked Heather, Cami, and Ruff.

All three nodded their heads willing to do anything to help their friends. Avida turned her attention back to Hiccup and Astrid.

"What are you guys going to do?" She asked.

"Search the galaxy until we find Shan and kill him. We will make him suffer just like we are suffering. The last thing in this life that he will know is pain, misery, and fear." Hiccup responded with deadly tone and fire burning in his eyes.

Avida knew the thirst for revenge all too well and by the look in both Hiccup and Astrid's eyes she would either help them or they would do it on their own. She figured that if she helps them she can keep an eye on them. She didn't want them to lose what little they had left if they lost sight of what was really important.

"We will do what we can. We'll keep our ear to the ground and see what comes up in the meantime if you guys are here would you mind helping out on a few missions. As I'm sure you noticed the fleet and the base aren't what they once were five years ago and we could use your help in bolstering our ranks." Avida suggested.

"Whatever gets us closer to Shan." Hiccup and Astrid replied in unison.

Just as Avida was about to shake their hands the doors to the command center slid open and in walked a male Twi'lek. He had a data pad in one of his hands and was dressed in black and gold Zabrak Field armor. The chest plate was gold while the undershirt was black and had a red stripe running down both his sleeves. He had twin holsters on his hips that each had Mandalorian heavy blaster pistols in them. His legs were covered with dark blue thigh and shin guards and he even had a knife sheathed on his right calve. His face was blue and his head tails wrapped around his shoulders gently. He looked up to see Avida meeting with Hiccup and Astrid and slunk back into the shadows. Before he could fully get out the door Avida stopped him.

"No it's fine Jeks you are already here so might as well wait around." She said slightly miffed.

"I thought I told everyone not to come in here till I gave the word?" She said looking at him.

"You did commander but this is very important. We have intercepted a transmission from the Empire that an abandoned fleet of warships is drifting through space just waiting to be taken. We need to act fast to get there before they do." The male Twi'lek stated quickly.

Avida thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright fine ready a few ships and get crews together to bring back as many ships as possible. Hiccup, Astrid this Colonel Jeksumus. But we all just call him Jeks, he joined up just before you guys left and has been a great asset. If you guys wouldn't mind would you go on the mission? We will watch after your kids." Avida suggested.

Hiccup and Astrid just nodded and moved around the table and headed out to grab their gear.

"How much time do we have to act Jeks?" Avida asked.

"If we are on our way by days end we should be able to get a few ships before the Empire arrives. After that I'm not sure. So that was the famous Hiccup and Astrid Haddock of the _Nightfury_ squad huh?" He asked still staring at the door.

"Yes and it seems that got drawn back into this fight for some similar reasons as to why you joined." Avida said as she stared down at the map that showed where the warships were.

"Whatever the reason we need everyone we can get to fight this war." Jeks responded in a neutral tone.

"They were gone and happy it should have stayed that way Jeks." Avida shot back sternly.

Jeks just clenched his fists but let them go and took in a deep breath. He nodded before handing Avida the rest of the data he had on the mission. Before he could walk out the doors Avida stopped him again.

"If you are going on the mission I would listen to Hiccup and Astrid. They are former Imperials after all they know their tactics and will come in handy." Avida said as she still looked down at the map.

Jeks scowled and clenched his fists at hearing the request but wasn't going to say anything. Not yet at least.

"Of course Commander." He replied coolly as he walked out the door.

As the Twi'lek walked out of the command center he could see Heather, Cami, and Ruff looking around frantically along with Hiccup and Astrid who was holding a little girl in her arms. Curious he jogged up to them.

"What's wrong guys?" He asked.

"Mission is ran off and is somewhere in the base we are looking for her. Here if you find here call us over the comm." Heather told him as she gave him a picture of Mission.

He looked down at the picture of the teenage human girl. She had long golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back and braided with it coming over her right shoulder. Jeks nodded to Heather and went off in search of the girl.

He was searching for about 15 minutes when he heard a sob break out from an alley behind the command center. He slowly walked behind to see a teenage human girl curled up in a ball. Curious he called out to her.

"Mission?" He said unsure of himself.

The girl's head shot up and looked at him. She tried to glare at him but the tears in her eyes and the ones down her face didn't let the glare feel intense.

"What the hell do you want?" Mission asked bitterly.

"Your parents are looking for you. They are very worried." Jeks said calmly to her.

"I don't want to see my parents. Not now, not ever." Mission seethed out.

Jeks who figured out some of what must have happened from what Avida told him as to why Hiccup and Astrid were back. Walked closer and sat down next to the girl. As he sat down he heard the girl's sob return and placed an arm around her shoulder. Mission jerked away from him and stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Jeks replied.

"What do you care if I feel better? You don't know me." Mission retorted.

"True but I think I can put together what happened to you and I know what it is like to lose people who are close to you. I just thought that maybe you would like some company from someone who knows what that is like. But if you would rather be alone that is fine too. I will give you ten minutes to sit back here and then I will send parents back to find you. They agreed to go on a mission but I'm sure they would like to know where you are before they left." Jeks answered as he stood up.

"If you ever need to talk to someone who knows what you are going through Mission. Just ask for me. My name is Jeks and I'll do what I can to help you." He said with a smile as he walked around the corner and left the girl alone.

Sure enough Hiccup and Astrid came running around the corner ten minutes later and gathered Mission in their arms. She squirmed out of them and looked around to see if she could find Jeks. When she couldn't she turned and walked towards the barracks that they had stayed in five years ago. She found that it had already been prepared for her family and just through herself down on a bed. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what Jeks had told and wondered if he would help her with what she wanted most. Kill Captain Shan. She hoped that he would but she had to get to know him first. But then again she would do anything to avenge her brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so a new character is now in the fold. I wonder how he will play into things. Be sure to leave a review I read them all and to razor95 be sure not to spoil anything in the reviews and let me know what you think of my new character.**


	7. New Friend

**A/N: What's up everybody sorry for the longer than usual wait between chapters. You know how it is life comes up and sometimes there just isn't anytime for writing. Not much to say really other than this chapter has a nice character build to it that I didn't know I could pull off. Be sure to let me know what you think about it.**

 **CB73- Back into the saddle again. Don't worry about Jeks.**

 **dragonFANFICTION- First off welcome to the story glad we could have you along. Make yourself at home we have a quite the story to tell.**

 **Alright guys not much else to say about this chapter. Hope you like it be sure to let me know what think as you can see I read all the reviews.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Decked out in their armor Hiccup and Astrid made their way off the _Nightfury_ and towards the shuttle that would take them to the fleet of abandon warships. Hiccup had his Mandalorian sniper rifle strapped to his back along with a pair of blaster pistols and the Dark Saber strapped to his thigh. Astrid had her E-11 blaster rifle slung over her shoulder along with her vibrosword across her back and a blaster pistol on her hip.

They were hopping that the upcoming mission might help to take their minds off the tragedy that had plagued their family. But try as they might nothing was working and all they could was think about Carth as they boarded the shuttle. Cami and Heather had elected to come on the mission while Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs were staying behind to help prep other missions as well as keep an eye on Mission and Meetra.

"I'm counting on you guys to keep my kids safe." Hiccup told as he looked into each of their eyes.

While Ruff and Tuff were known to cause mischief every now and then and had at times even pulled a few odd pranks on the kids, even they understood that now was not the time for such pranks. Hiccup and Astrid had enough to worry about without having to wonder if they would come back to find their daughters a new shade of purple or green.

"Hiccup we know alright. We will keep an eye on both of them and try to keep their minds busy until you guys have returned. We'll even try to calm down Mission. Meetra seems to be okay but we will do our best. Now go out there and get us a shiny new fleet." Ruff replied doing her best to ease the minds of her friends.

Tuff agreed with his trademark thumbs up trying to keep the situation light and Fishlegs gave a curt nod showing that he understood the gravity of the situation.

"Thank you… all of you." Astrid said as she looked at the squad.

Astrid and Hiccup were truly blessed to have friends that were willing to help them out and go to such lengths. They didn't have the words to describe what it meant to them but they knew that they knew how much it was appreciated.

Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, and Cami all turned to board the ship just as Jeks ran up the ramp to join them. They all exchanged greetings and made their way into the depths of the ship. The ship itself was fairly large on the inside. It had a massive common room that held four 10 man crews for when they reached the warships. It had a massive cargo hold that held rations, ammo, med supplies and had enough space left in the center to be used as a sort of sparring ring. It had several crew quarters that could hold everyone on the ship as the trip would last a day at least and it had several gun turrets just in case things got a little dicey.

Hiccup and Astrid made their way to the cockpit, their bodies on auto pilot. As they reached the cockpit they realized that the ship already had a flight crew and that they weren't needed up front. They decided to stay anyway and at least watch as the ship enter hyperspace. They noticed that four more ships, the same kinds as the one they were on took off in the same direction as they were. That made 20 crews in total that were coming on the mission. They really wanted to get their share of ships. Hiccup and Astrid watched as the pilots entered the hyperspace coordinates and pulled back the levers that activated the hyper drive. The stars turned into star lines and soon enough they entered hyperspace.

They both let out a soft sigh. Entering hyperspace always seemed to calm them down some and even now despite their grief it helped a little. Space held the power to be terrifying and calming all in the same breath. Hiccup and Astrid managed to find the calmness in it all and would take advantage of it while they could. After ten minutes of staring out of the windows and into hyperspace Hiccup and Astrid turned back toward the common room to prepare for their mission. As soon as they entered the room however all the conversations seemed to die down and soon enough everyone was staring at the duo. Hiccup and Astrid looked around and started to become annoyed by everyone's gawking. While they were certain that no one knew the circumstances as to why they had suddenly come back to the rebels they also weren't going to broadcast what is was either. Though that didn't stop from everyone coming up with their own theories as to why the legendary duo had returned.

One soldier stepped forward and took the plunge and decided to break the silence and ask the question that everybody wanted an answer to.

"So why did you guys come back?" The human soldier asked with curiosity

Hiccup looked over the soldier and guessed that he couldn't have been older than 20 and still had a few childlike features about him. The way he rubbed his hands together the light in his eyes of how he desperately wanted to know why the heroes had come back. The glee in his voice hopping that they had come back to simply finish the fight. Hiccup's brow furrowed he didn't want to answer the soldier but he also didn't want to tell them the truth either. It was still painful enough for him and Astrid and he didn't want anyone looking at them with sympathy or coming up with their own ridiculous stories so he figured he tell them just enough to satisfy their curiosity while holding back on the truth.

"The Empire took something from us. We just want to pay them back for it." Hiccup responded in a cold firm voice.

The soldier wasn't deterred by the tone in which Hiccup answered him nor did it seem like he was satisfied with the answer.

"Well duh, the Empire has taken something from all of us. But what did they take away?" He pressed wanting to know.

Hiccup and Astrid both had to close their eyes and force back the memories that threatened to overtake them. They didn't want to breakdown in front of the entire crew. They would mourn in private not in public. Before they could answer though a voice broke through the crowd that seemed draw that attention off of Hiccup and Astrid much to their relief.

"That is enough questions Pvt. Their reasons are their own and if they don't want you to know then they don't have to share. Now everyone as you were before Sgt. and Cpl. Haddock came to the room." The voice said from the hallway that led to the cargo hold.

Hiccup and Astrid turned their heads toward the voice to see that it turned out to be Colonel Jeks. All the soldiers responded with a mighty 'Yes Sir!' and turned back into their own conversations. Jeks waved them over to follow him as he retreated back into the hallway. Hiccup and Astrid followed him out of their own curiosity and because it would lead to a more private part of the ship. As they neared the hallway Hiccup leaned into Astrid and whispered in her ear.

"So what do you think the Colonel want _Corporal_." He asked managing a teasing voice.

"Oh stop it I have no idea when that happened and I have no idea maybe we should ask him when we find him." Astrid responded with a light shove.

For the first time since the incident Hiccup and Astrid managed a small laugh. For a brief moment it seemed like everything was normal. Though as soon as the moment came it flew past them before they could truly appreciate it. They rounded a bend in the hallway and saw Jeks standing just outside of the cargo hold. He nodded to them before walking in. Hiccup and Astrid shrugged their shoulders and pressed onwards. They entered the cargo hold and had to move their way around the stacked boxes of ammo, med supplies and rations before they found Jeks in the sitting on a box in the middle of the sparring ring with two other boxes in front of him.

"Glad you decided to join me." He said warmly as he gestured to the empty boxes.

"And what if we would have gone somewhere else?" Astrid asked.

"Then I suppose this would all look a little awkward to anyone else who would have walked in." Jeks replied as he chuckled to himself.

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled at the remarked and sat down on the empty boxes. They each took off the rifles that were over their back and shoulder and Astrid unsheathed her vibrosword and laid it on the floor next to her rifle. With Hiccup and Astrid sitting next down and looking at Jeks Astrid broke the silence with a question that had been bothering her.

"Why did you refer to me as Corporal Haddock?" She asked, breaking the ice.

"Sounded better and because you deserve it. You served alongside Hiccup in some major battles in our past it seemed only fitting to give you a promotion. I would have gone higher but I think that would have upset some of the men." Jeks explained as he pulled out three cups from behind his box and pulled out a medium sized flask.

Hiccup and Astrid raised an eyebrow as they watched him pour all three of them a small drink before he handed two of the cups to them. Seeing their look of confusion he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay so I was maybe a little more hopeful that I'd get to talk to you guys on the trip and might have planned this out a little." He stated softly.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at his expense and took the cups before sipping on the liquid. The amber liquid had a pleasant smell and tickled the back of their throats as they swallowed it. Hiccup and Astrid let out pleasant hums as they enjoyed the drink and held out their cups for a bit more.

"Good right. Picked this stuff up at a spaceport over Taris. They call it Tarisian wine. Good stuff too but be careful it might not seem like much but a few cups of this stuff and you won't remember the night." Jeks said as he poured them another drink though this time half of what he did the first time.

Hiccup and Astrid seemed to heed his warning and just help things along pulled out a few ration bars and started to munch on them.

"So why did you call us back here?" Hiccup asked.

Jeks sighed and placed his cup on the ground in front of him. He looked up at them with a certain sadness in his eyes that Hiccup and Astrid had recognized in each other's since Carth's funereal.

"To get you away from them. They all would have pestered you to tell them the reason as to why you two had decided to come back. They would have wanted to know every single detail and make you relive whatever painful memory it was." Jeks explained.

"I might not know exactly what happened but if what I gathered from what Avida told me…and no she didn't tell me what happened just said that you guys were back for similar reasons as to why I joined. Along with how Mission reacted when I found her, I know that your family lost someone close to you, very close to you. And while I'm not the only one on this ship who that has happened to I also happen to be one who knows when to let things be. I'm not asking you to tell me I'm just trying to let you know that there is someone here who understands what you are going through. You just want things to go back to the way they were before, you don't want people to treat you differently or look at you with pity. I think your old squad has an understanding of that to a certain extent but they could never truly understand…not like I can understand." Jeks stated softly with a sigh as he looked down at the floor.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at the Twi'lek with wide eyes and shocked expressions. They weren't expecting this when they followed him back into the cargo hold. The figured that he just wanted to get a feel for his new soldiers and that it would be better done in private. Hiccup and Astrid glanced down at the floor before looking at each other, they gave out long and deep sighs before looking back at Jeks.

"Who did you lose?" Astrid asked.

Jeks slowly looked up his eyes shining with unshed tears, his face was ashen but he still looked strong or at least tried to be. A half choked laughed came through him as he stared back at the ground. It was in that moment that Hiccup and Astrid realized that Jeks knew exactly how they felt. No one could fake the kind of reaction that he was giving, he had lost part of his family and had gone through what Hiccup and Astrid had and it was clear that it still troubled him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Astrid replied softly.

"No, no I'm good, I'm good. It's been getting easier to deal with over the past number of years but seeing you two go through the same pain that I went through simply cause old wounds to become inflamed. To answer your question Astrid, I lost… I lost… everything." Jeks said softly as a single tear fell to the floor.

"Everything?" Hiccup and Astrid repeated.

"Everything, my wife, my parents, and my kids. Everything." Jeks replied as he wiped his eyes.

Hiccup and Astrid's hearts went out to the Colonel. The pain that was clearly etched into face and soul. They felt awful for bringing these feelings of grief and pain back to a man who had managed to move on. They looked at each other and gave a small nod, in the short time they had been with the Twi'lek a common pain had been shared and one that no one should ever have to go through and yet in this tiny room in the middle of hyperspace sat three people who could understand one another's pain better than anything.

"For what's it worth we are sorry." Hiccup replied softly.

"Thank you. I heard that phrase so many times before but up until now it didn't mean much. It never came from someone who knew that kind of loss. Unfortunately like we know that kind of loss." Jeks said somberly.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each and gave a small nod. For the first time since Carth died they felt safe and comfortable talking about what had happened. Sure they told their squad and Avida what had happened but it wasn't easy. This though, this moment this felt right, it didn't feel forced, and it didn't feel hard, it felt natural.

"We lost our son." They said in unison.

They had unknowingly tied their hands together and looked down at the floor. They stayed that way until they felt a pressure on top of their hands. They looked up to see that Jeks had placed his hand on their and was looking into their eyes. He held their gaze and they knew the moment they made eye contact what he was going to say and they knew that he would mean it.

"I'm sorry. No one should have to go through that. Yet here we sit three unlucky souls who know the pain of losing a child." Jeks said softly.

"You seemed to have lost more." Hiccup replied.

"The pain is all the same though. You know it, I know it. This is why I fight, I fight so that way no one else has to know this pain, this suffering, this agony. The Rebels are all I have left and I will not let them fail. If we fail then more and more families will be broken apart and have to know the pain that we know." Jeks replied his voice rising in conviction.

Hiccup and Astrid felt his words reverberate within themselves. His conviction was unmatched and the strength of his words, unyielding. While they understood where he was coming from they still had two daughters to look after and as much as they wanted to now, they couldn't continue to fight after they killed Shan. They couldn't put that on their kids if both of them died.

"The Rebels are lucky to have someone like you Jeks." Hiccup stated, his own voice rising in strength.

"I wish they didn't." Jeks replied sadly.

"I wish we weren't here either. We could all be happier." Astrid replied.

"Yet here we are." Jeks countered.

"What a lot we are." Hiccup replied.

They all chuckled slowly at their remarks and let the mood take a lighter turn. Hiccup and Astrid were smiling for the first time in days and it was all thanks to their new friend who had pulled them aside and help them out of their misery, if only for a few moments.

"Thanks Jeks." Hiccup replied.

"No problem." The Twi'lek replied.

"Does it get easier? Them being gone?" Astrid asked

"In time it will. You just have to push through and remember the good times and what you are fighting for." Jeks answered back.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded curtly. They were fighting for Carth, to avenge his death and to protect Meetra and Mission. An alarm signaling their approach on the fleet of warships sounded and the three got up from their boxes and nodded to each other and turned towards the door.

"Let's go show the Empire what happens when they take away our families." Jeks said with a smile as he flipped the safety off his blaster.

Hiccup and Astrid pulled their weapons back on and did the same as they made their way to the common room with their new friend ready to get back into the fight.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter gathering the ships, what could possibly go wrong (or right?) ;p.**


	8. Stealing a Fleet

**A/N: OH MY GOD! Did you guys see the new trailer for HTTYD: The Hidden World. I am fan boying so hard right now it is not even funny. I can't wait for the movie to come out and I swear to god if I have to I will punt a child or two out of that theater to see it opening night. The Light Fury and the character models, THAT beard win on Hiccup oh this movie is going to be good and I can't wait to see the fandom explode once that movie drops. Phew okay fan boy mode over... for now. Here is the fleet scene and I hope you all enjoy it I don't have a whole lot else to say I am just so excited from that trailer and for that movie.**

 **razor95- Well something did happen on those ships but our character just discover the aftermath. I did that on purpose so that way in the next chapter I have something else to focus on which I think you will love.**

 **CB73- Into the fray indeed and even a little bit more of an understanding between these kindred spirits.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Hey man glad to see you on the story reviews glad you like what you see so far hope I can keep that going.**

 **Alright guys I just remembered that there is a small Easter Egg in the story here from one of the greatest video game franchises in history (Fight me if you don't agree) Let me know if you recognize it I did change the name of it to fit the story but you should be able to recognize it all the same. Be sure to leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The common room was awash with activity. The crews were going over what positions they would be in once they reached their assigned ship and there was an excited nervousness in the air. If this mission was successful the Rebels would be able to add powerful new ships to their dwindling fleet.

Jeks, Astrid, and Hiccup walked into the room and instantly all eyes were on them. The trio strolled through the throngs of people and walked up to a holo-table that was positioned in the middle of the room. Jeks stood in front of the rounded table with Hiccup and Astrid off to his sides. He flicked a switch that dimmed the lights and brought the table to life. Instantly a hologram showing the fleet of ships that they would be taking floated in the air with a green tint to it.

"Alright I know you all know why we are here but let's go over the plan again just to make sure you all know what is going on. So gather round and get your data pads ready to sync up." Jeks called out.

The leaders of all the crews took up the spots closest to the table while everyone else filed in and tried to see with what little room there was left around the table. The distinct sounds of data pads flicking on were heard across the table as the leaders of the crews synced up their data pads to the table so they would be able to relay it to their crews.

"Good now then first thing is first. We know that Empire knows about these ships and are heading this way. I don't know how long we have until they get here but we need to act fast. Secondly when, not if, but when the Empire shows up I'm initiating _Jeks Protocol_." Jeks announced.

The entire room nodded along and everyone's expressions hardened. Hiccup and Astrid looked around the room in confusion trying to figure out what _Jeks Protocol_ was and why it set everyone off like this. Hiccup tapped Jeks shoulder which drew his attention toward away from the table.

"What is it Hiccup?" Jeks asked.

"What is _Jeks Protocol_?" He asked back.

"Oh right I forgot you guys don't know about it. It is a new protocol that I came up with after a close call a couple years back. Basically what it states is that in the event of an Imperial presence you can not make the jump to hyperspace that is anywhere near Onderon. The base must be kept a secret at all costs. And in the event that your ship is boarded and almost captured the self-destruct sequence is to be started. They can not find out anything about us no matter how small it is. In this case though I am making a small amendment to the protocol and that is what ever ships we are unable to get we destroy. If we can't have these ships then we can't let the Empire have them either." Jeks explained.

"Sir if we can't make the jump towards Onderon where do you wants us to meet up?" One the crew leaders asked.

"Good question. A better answer is that I want you all to jump to different planets. If we were all to jump to the same planet the Empire would be able to track us much easier. But if we all go to different locations and then from those locations jump to Onderon then they will be chasing ghosts and have no idea where to start looking for us." Jeks answered with a cool smile on his face.

The crew leader nodded his head and seemed to already be thinking about where he wanted to go. Hiccup and Astrid were listening to the plan and nodding along in agreement. Jeks seemed to be a master strategist and had a great deal of this already planned out.

"Sir these ships that we are taking, how did they become abandoned?" A crew member from the back asked.

Jeks sighed and hung his head. It seemed like he didn't have all the answers after all.

"I don't know what happened to these ships. We got the news that they were just sitting out here just before we left and that the Imperials were on their way. I have no way of knowing how old these ships are or if they are brand new. I don't know what happened to the crew on board each one but something bad happened since these ships are just sitting here. Until otherwise stated over the comms assume that all on board the ships are hostile and wear an oxygen mask until you can scan the air to see if it's safe to breath. We don't know if these ships were hauling anything dangerous but you can't ever be too careful." Jeks continued.

"Alright we have 20 crews total coming with us and there are 20 ships up for grabs and I intend to bring back every single one. I've divided that fleet into five quadrants and each one of our ships will take a quadrant. We have five ships each with four crews so that means each ship is responsible for four ships. The other ships know the plan so crews decide which ships you are taking and get ready we will be there in less than five minutes." Jeks commanded as he shut off the holo-table and flipped the lights back on.

Jeks turned to Hiccup and Astrid who were now talking to Cami and Heather. He smiled as he noticed that Hiccup and Astrid seemed a bit calmer and collected than when he first saw them. He walked over to them and was able to hear that they were talking strategy, something he knew how to do very well.

"Hey Jeks, gotta say that sounds like a pretty good plan," Cami remarked as she shook his hand.

"I think so too now I just hope it works as well as I think it will." He replied.

"We are going to be cutting it real close with the Empire aren't we?" Heather asked.

"I'm almost certain that we will only have about 30 minutes before they get there so there is no time to waste. These ships of ours don't have smaller landing craft so we have to land on each ship and let out a crew. That takes time and I'm certain that each of our ships will only get half way through their quadrant when the Empire shows up." Jeks answered with a sigh.

"We will do what we can and make sure that the Empire doesn't get a chance to use these ships against us." Hiccup stated firmly as he patted Jeks back.

"Thanks Hiccup." The Twi'lek replied.

"So what ship are we going to get?" Astrid asked excitedly.

Jeks smiled as he turned toward and rubbed his hands in an eager fashion.

"Luckily for us and our ship I happened to pick the quadrant that happens to have the flagship of the entire fleet. So Astrid to answer your question, you, Hiccup, Heather, Cami, myself, and five others are going for the big boy." Jeks said enthusiasm.

Astrid nodded trying to seem indifferent but the smile on her face gave it all away that she was just as excited as Jeks. The alarm for the ship coming out of hyperspace rang throughout the halls and everyone waited with anticipation. Crews lined up by the door in the order of which they would depart and sound of the pilot's voice over the speakers announcing which ship they were heading toward along with crews checking their weapons and gear one last time.

The pilot's started a countdown to the nearest ship and suddenly it all became real for Hiccup and Astrid. They were back on a mission for the first time in five years. Would things go like they remembered, would they be able to keep up, could they keep their minds on the mission so they wouldn't endanger their new squad mates? So many questions ran through their mind that they didn't even noticed that they had landed and the first crew was rushing out of the door. The sound of the door latching closed brought them out of their daze and back into reality. They both shook their heads and fastened their masks on in case there was anything toxic on their ship. Though the masks covered their faces for the most part Heather and Cami were still able to see the doubt that the couple had and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"You guys will be fine." Heather reassured them.

"What if we can't keep up, what if we are just a distraction to you guys?" Astrid asked, her voice filled with doubt and worry.

"You guys will do more than keep up. I'm sure that by the time this is all over you two will be back to leading a squad just like the old days." Cami replied as she patted their backs.

"You guys are worrying too much, don't think about what you can't do or what you think you can't do and just do what you know." Heather said gently.

"You guys know how to fly a ship right?" Cami asked.

"Yes of course we do." Hiccup responded.

"And you both are still the best marksman that graduated from the Crosshairs right?" Heather asked.

"Without a doubt." Astrid snorted out.

"And you both have leadership qualities that most would kill for." Heather continued.

"Well when you put it like that…" Hiccup responded with a shrug and a smile.

"See you both still have the skills needed for this mission and then some. So stop being such worry warts and let's steal us some ships!" Cami exclaimed.

"Not sure you can steal what has been abandoned but I get what you are saying." Hiccup replied with his familiar sarcasm.

"There is the sarcastic bastard we all know and love." Heather said teasingly.

Hiccup and Astrid just laughed at the two girls before drawing in a breath and looking back at both of them.

"Thank you, both of you. We needed that." Astrid said softly.

"What are friends for?" Cami answered with a gentle smile.

As they turned to see how many crews were left before they had to depart they were shocked to see that they were the only crew left in the common room. Jeks was standing by the door with a smile on his face, clearly he had heard the entire conversation and was just as glad to see that Hiccup and Astrid were feeling like their normal selves again.

" _Colonel Jeks we have Imperial Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace_." The pilot's announced over the comm system.

"How many?" Jeks asked.

"Looks like 10 sir." The pilot answered back.

"Alright thanks bridge." Jeks replied as he switched the channel on his comm link.

"All crews beware a fleet of 10 Star Destroyers just entered the area. Be on the look for Imperial crews on your ships in the next few minutes. Remember that _Jeks Protocol_ is in affect so before you return to Onderon be sure to do a full sweep of the ship for any Imperials and beware of whatever else might be lurking on these ships. Things just don't get abandoned for no reason. Colonel out." He said as he lowered the volume on his comm link.

"Damn I was hoping they wouldn't come with as many. They can easily hold more crews to take these ships from us not to mention that we can't fight them off with our own ships." Jeks sighed out as he punched the wall.

Hiccup and Astrid were already thinking of ways that they could out smart or out maneuver the Star Destroyers. If they couldn't fight them with the ships they arrived in then what about…

"Jeks!" Hiccup screamed out.

"AH! What, what the hell?" Jeks answered back, clearly startled by the outburst.

"If we can't fight off the Star Destroyers with the ships we came in on…" Hiccup started.

"What if we fought them with the ships we are about to take over." Astrid finished the thought.

"They would never see it coming. They would see that we have such small crews and think that there is no way that we could get the turret systems online." Cami said with a smile.

"Which we can obviously do since the turrets don't require actual gunners to operate them." Heather followed up.

Jeks couldn't help but smile as the old _Nightfury_ squad came up with a plan on the spot to drive the Empire away and more than likely keep the crews on board each ship focused on the ships and not the Empire.

"Man am I glad that you guys are on our side right now." Jeks laughed out as he turned up his comm again.

"All crews if you can be sure to activate your ships defense systems. It should turn on the outer turrets and keep the Empire at bay. We might even take a few of them with us. Colonel Jeks out." He finished as he turned the comm back down.

Their ship landed and soon the rest of the crew along with the pilots were scrambling out and onto the hangar floor. They were greeted to the strange sight of not seeing a single ship in the hangar. Everyone checked their masks to make sure that they were on tight and that they weapons were ready.

They moved through the hangar and into the hallway clearing each sector as they went. Jeks had his data pad up and was directing everyone through the ship and towards the bridge. As they got deeper into the ship they noticed that the air started to change, it felt heavier and a light fog covered the ground. They slowed their pace when one of the crew members tripped over something. He landed with a thud that cleared away the fog for a moment and as the fog dissipated they saw what had caused the man to trip. A body.

The body of a member of the ship they were on. He had cuts on his arms and hands along with blaster shots across his abdomen and torso. The crew member quickly got to his feet and moved away from the body. Jeks came up inspect the body and let out a long sigh.

"Looks like we know they got over thrown. Most likely by pirates, they must have looted the ships and just left them to rot. Keep your guard up, who knows if they are still here." Jeks warned them.

He gave the call over the comm to make sure everyone was on alert for the possibility of pirates being on board their ships and to order mandatory check ins every ten minutes until they were in hyperspace. All crews replied back acknowledging the additional orders. Most crews reported that they had just found the bodies of the old crew but had not seen any of the pirates. Soon calls started coming in that crews had made it to the bridge and were able to turn on their turret defenses. Though one disturbing call came in.

"Colonel Jeks, this is squad leader 1 our ship has come under attack by the Empire. We have a number of landing craft in the hangars that are just unloading wave after wave of Stormtroopers. Be advised of similar situations on board any of the other ships. Squad leader out." The comm cut out.

"Remember the protocol, if we can't have these ships neither can the Empire. Try to clear them out but if not… You know what to do." Jeks sighed.

"Yes sir." The squad leader replied.

"You aren't going to try and help them?" Hiccup and Astrid asked.

"We don't have time. We haven't even made to our own bridge and who knows if we will have to fight off a landing craft full of Stormtroopers. It sucks I know but like I said earlier if we can't have these ships then neither can the Empire. We are already at a great disadvantage we can't afford to be at an even greater one. These guys know what they signed up for, this is the price of freedom." Jeks replied firmly.

"I don't want to leave them but we might not have a choice. But I can't risk lives on some that might be doomed. Trust me guys I wish there was another way but right now there isn't. Let's not go signing those guys to death yet either, they are tough and pretty resourceful. If they go down you better believe it will be with a fight." Jeks replied in a calm, gentle voice that held pride and belief in his own words.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded their heads understanding the reasoning behind Jeks orders. They didn't fully agree with it but that might have just been their time away from the fight. When they were fighting on Kashyyyk they knew people would die but that they had also chosen that fight as well and that those people were at peace with it. The same could be said for this situation. They didn't like how easy Jeks was able to respond and give those orders but they did at least understand to some degree.

They pushed onto the bridge which thankfully was just at the top of the lift they had boarded. They got to work powering up all systems most importantly the turrets and their sensors. The bright flashes of turret fire brought their eyes up to the view port to an astounding sight. The sight of wave after wave of Imperial landing craft being blown to star dust as the ships they were taking over came to life and started to defend themselves. A feeling of pride enveloped everyone as they watched their forces beat back the formidable force known as the Empire.

The good feeling didn't last however as the squad leader's voice from before broke the silence over the comm.

"Colonel…Jeks." The man's voice struggled to get out.

"What is it soldier? What's wrong?" Jeks asked quickly.

"Sorry sir. Couldn't… fight…them…off." The voice continued to struggle and fade in strength.

"Don't you go dying on me soldier. We still have plenty of fighting to go around. _You_ still have plenty of fight left in you." Jeks said trying to will the man to press on.

"Sorry sir. Fight…is all…gone. Looks like…you only… get 19." The man said as the comm cut out.

Jeks started yelling into the comm for the soldier to pick back up but stopped when he saw the ship in question turn and start heading toward the Imperial fleet. Jeks stopped yelling into the comm and allowed his face to become set, emotionless, like a stone wall. The ship started firing at the Star Destroyers and gained speed the closer it got to the fleet.

Jeks closed his eyes as the ship made contact with the first Star Destroyer. The ships erupted into a cloud of fire and debris. Metal was ejected into every possible direction in a 360 degree spectrum. The ships had to hastily raise their shields so that they would not take any damage from the molten metal speeding toward them. The explosions raced across the sky and blocked the view of the remaining Star Destroyers. Without missing a beat Jeks broke the comm the silence.

"All remaining ships if you can make the jump to hyperspace do it now." He said calmly.

Soon ship after ship took off speeding into different directions as was the plan. They were reminded that when they got to their destination to make a thorough sweep of the ship for any Imperials before returning to Onderon. Jeks and the rest of the crew punched in the coordinates for the planet known as Taris. They got out of there just as the fire cloud started to disappear. In the safety of hyperspace they started to perform a sweep of the ship with the sensors on board. A blip on the screen indicated that there was a ship down in one of the hangars. A ship that wasn't there. Jeks turned to the five crew members that Hiccup and Astrid didn't know the names of and told them to stay on the bridge and let no one through the door unless it was them.

They raced down to the hangar and were surprised to see an Imperial landing craft in the hangar. A ten man squad of troopers were out on the hangar floor and appeared to be waiting for someone. The sound of footsteps walking down the ramp signaled to the troopers that the one they were waiting for was coming out. They stood at attention and watched as the man walked down the ramp.

Hiccup and Astrid's blood boiled as they recognized the man standing in the hangar.

"Captain Shan."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh it is about to go down. The first meeting since the darkest moment in Hiccup and Astrid's lives. How oh how will they react? How would you react? Be sure to leave a review. Next chapter I think I'm going to go back to Mission and Meetra for a bit, haven't seen them in a while.**


	9. Only Hope

**A/N: Alright guys this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but it should pace the story a bit better. This chapter we go back in time a bit to see how Mission and Meetra are doing. It focuses more on Mission than Meetra and what she is feeling and how she is dealing with finding out Hiccup and Astrid used to be in the Empire. Her world get turned even more on it's head and hopefully I captured it well enough. There are a few Star Wars terms in this chapter, you will recognize which ones because I put them in _Italics_ I will give a brief description at the bottom as to what they mean so no worries there.**

 **Darknight2124- You my friend are a fellow Halo nerd and I am so glad that someone caught what I was doing. As for the ships I would put them closer to the Clone wars, since this timeline I have decided is before Rouge One yet after Revenge of The Sith, so there are some Clone wars and Empire themes in the ship. Hope that helps if not I can give a description of the ships in the next chapter.**

 **Emily- Welcome to the story, love your comment so thank you very much for that. While you are here feel free to check out my other stories I know they would appreciate the love, I know I do.**

 **CB73- I know right sudden villain is sudden, but story has to story. Anyway let's take a break from Shan, Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Cami, and Jeks and see what Mission and Meetra are up to.**

 **Thanks for the reviews keep those coming as you can see I read them all. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own HTTYD or Star Wars. I guy can dream though.**

* * *

Mission was standing outside the barracks that she was staying in and watched as her parents ship took off to some unknown part of the galaxy. While she was still mad at her parents she couldn't get the small feeling of worry out of her chest. Sure she didn't want to see them but that didn't mean she didn't want them to die either. As she watched the ship leave the planet she turned back into the barracks to think.

She thought about how she was going to avenge her brother, she thought about what Jeks had said and if she could trust him to help her out. She thought about Meetra and what all of this was doing to her. As the thought of her sister came up Mission looked around the room to discover that she wasn't anywhere in sight. Groaning she sat up from her bed, put her boots on and set out across the camp.

She figured that Meetra might be with Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs so she set out to try and find them first before she looked anywhere else. As she walked across the camp she noticed that people were casting her glances and staring at her just a bit longer than necessary. They all looked at her with pity for her loss and confusion as to what she was doing walking out by herself. She hated the feeling of their eyes on them and quickened her pace. She made her way toward the command center in the hopes that someone she knew would be there and be able to help her find her sister.

The command center came into view and she started to jog toward it. She had become increasingly worried that she had lost her little sister. While she was certain that Meetra was safe here at the Rebel base she just couldn't get the feeling of dread out of her head. As the doors to the command center opened she was greeted to the sounds of a small child's laugh and instantly relaxed as she recognized the laugh.

She peered over a railing and saw Meetra sitting and laughing at the shapes that Avida was making on the holo-table. Mission was surprised to see her sister with Avida but no less grateful that someone was watching her and that she was safe. She walked around the railing and down to the floor below. Meetra was still laughing at the creatures that Avida had brought up on the holo-table and thus didn't notice that her older sister was standing beside her and glaring at her.

"Meetra Haddock where have you been?" Mission asked in a firm voice.

Meetra's laugh stopped instantly at hearing the tone of her sister's voice. She dropped her head meekly and turned in her chair toward her sister. She started fidgeting with her hands and swinging her feet back and forth.

"Well?" Mission asked impatiently.

"I- I was with Ruff and Tuff. They were playing with me before they had to take off somewhere. They left me here with Avida and she was showing me funny things on the table." Meetra answered softly.

Mission's worry faded as she listened to her sister's explanation. She knelt down to one knee and gently grasped Meetra's hands and started to rub her thumbs over the back of her hands.

"I don't mind that you went off but you didn't tell me where you were and I got worried. I was afraid you had been taken." Mission answered as she explained her tone from earlier.

"I'm sorry." Mission replied softly, tears threatening to spill and her voice thick as she tried to hold back a sob.

Mission sighed and brought her into a hug which Meetra threw herself into. Mission just stroked her back and kissed her hair as she soothed her younger sister. As they separated from their hug Mission wiped Meetra's eyes and gave her a small smile, the only one she could manage at the moment.

"Just be sure to tell me where you go from now on. I don't want to lose you like…like Carth." Mission whispered out as she turned her head and blinked back tears.

Her anger from earlier returned in full force and it was for the first time that she looked at Avida who was just silently watching the scene play out. Mission softened her gaze for a moment in order to look back at Meetra and not scare her.

"Can you go back to the barracks for me now? I will be along shortly and we can play some games. How does that sound?" Mission asked her sister.

Meetra nodded her head and gave Mission another hug. She hopped out of the seat and ran to Avida and gave her a hug as well and thanked her for playing with her. Avida kissed the top of her head and shooed her along and out the door. The commander of the Rebels turned around and noticed that Mission had a fire in her eyes that she had rarely seen in others and one that should never be in a 13 year old's eyes.

"Mission, what's wrong." She asked gently hoping to defuse the tension.

"Did you know that mom and dad used to be in the Empire?" Mission asked, her voice dripping with rage.

Avida sighed out and sat down in a chair. She gestured for Mission to do the same but she just kept standing in place and staring at her. Avida sighed out again and could guess that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Yes I knew your parents used to be part of the Empire. It was how we met actually. They were imprisoned here on Onderon actually and we broke them out." She answered calmly.

"We broke them out along with Toothless and brought them to our base here and well the rest is history." Avida explained.

Mission's brow furrowed and her mouth curled with anger. She couldn't figure out why Avida had broken two Imperials out of a prison to join her band of Rebels. They were supposed to have been fighting!

"Why would you break them out? Weren't they your enemies?" Mission asked hatefully.

"Once they were but after proving that they were true to our cause we let them join and it is a good thing that we did too otherwise they never would have found Luna or rescued you and your brother." Avida pointed out.

She hoped that by hearing that Hiccup and Astrid were responsible for their rescue would help ease her mind and her anger but it only seemed to strengthen it as she watched Mission ball her fists and stamp her foot on the floor.

"Lot of good their 'recuse' did all it managed was to stave off Carth's death!" Mission shouted out.

"Does anyone else know that Hiccup and Astrid were in the Empire?!" Mission screamed.

Avida was slightly taken back by Mission's outburst but what could she do, clearly Mission was still grieving and while the truth might make her more angry now, lies would only keep this anger brewing and cause it to burst with more force the next time she learned.

"Yes." Avida answered.

"Hiccup and Astrid were part of an elite squad in the Empire. Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Heather, and Cami were a part of it as well." Avida managed to get out.

Mission was sent reeling by the news. All the people in her life were seemingly tied to the Empire. As if her world wasn't flipped on its side enough now she finds out this. It was almost too much for Mission but her anger kept her going.

"What the hell?! Is there a single person that I know that wasn't a part of the Empire?! Were you part of it too at one point?! Why is it that I can't seem to escape the Empire?! They took my brother away from me already isn't that enough?!" Mission screamed as she flipped over the chair in front of her.

Avida picked the chair up and saw Mission stomping around the command center flipping over anything that wasn't bolted to the ground. She quickly followed the trail of destruction and managed to stop Mission before she flipped over a desk full of computers. She picked her up and held her by her arms and looked into Mission's eyes. The pain, the anger, and the sadness almost caused Avida to lose her grip on the child, but Mission's sudden movements brought caused her hands to tighten.

"Mission please stop, this won't fix anything!" Avida yelled at her to get through the girls screaming.

"Let go of me you Imperial loving _Schutta_!" Mission shouted.

Avida's eyes went wide with the insult but her grip remained firm on the girl's arms. She didn't know that the girl's anger ran this deep and now she was worried that Mission might be lost to her grief. She knew it was a long shot but she had to affirm to Mission that she hated the Imperials and why she let her parents join the empire.

"Mission I never want to hear you use that kind of language again. How could you say that to me? You know I hate the Empire as much as the next Rebel and almost as much as Jeks does. I gave your mom and dad a chance because they asked for one. I gave them one because their world was just turned upside down just like yours." Avida tried to argue.

"Yeah but they still have each other. I lost my brother because of the Empire…because of my parents I lost my brother, they joined the Empire and that brought them to our doorstep. I hate them, I hate the Empire, I hate Captain Shan, and I hate all of you who were ever part of the Empire! You let them in here so…so I hate you too!" Mission screamed as she wiggled her way out Avida's grasp and sprinted towards the door.

"Mission!" Avida shouted.

Her call was unheeded as Mission sprinted back toward the barracks where her sister should be. Her body felt like it was on fire, she could feel her hands shaking, and she just wanted to get to her sister where things made some sense.

She ran through the door of the barracks to see Meetra sitting on a bed playing with Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs. Mission instantly saw red and barreled through everyone and grabbed Meetra and started to back up.

"Mission what are you doing?" Ruff asked.

"You shut your mouth you Imperial dog!" Mission screamed back.

Her outburst shut up whatever response the others might have had. All their eyes were wide at the insult and they looked at each other in confusion trying to figure out why Mission would call them that.

"Mission why would you call us that? You know we are not with the Empire, we are with the Rebels." Fishlegs said gently.

"You were and the Empire killed my brother. Because mom and dad were in the Empire Carth is dead. How do I know that the Empire won't come looking for you and this time Meetra gets caught in the cross fire, or me, or both of us?!" Mission shouted at them.

"I thought I could trust you guys but then I find out you all were part of the Empire! I don't trust you guys with mine or Meetra's safety anymore. I don't want to see you around us anymore!" Mission shouted at them.

"Mission." Meetra's soft voice sounded through the shouting.

"What is it Meetra?" Mission asked as she looked at her baby sister.

"Why did you pull me away from our game?" Meetra asked not understanding her older sister's motive for taking her away from a fun time.

"We can't trust those guys anymore Meetra. They were part of the group that took Carth away from us and I don't want to lose you if those same people coming looking for them and we are around them." Mission explained.

"But we were having fun." Meetra tried again.

"I know you were and you can still have fun just not with them. You and I can have some fun together right?" Mission prodded her sister.

Meetra nodded her head in agreement and tucked her head back into Mission's shoulder. Mission kissed the top of her head and slowly backed toward the door glaring at the three on the far side.

"Get out and don't ever let me see you near us again." Mission spat out.

Unsure of what to do the twins and Fishlegs nodded and walked out of the room silently. Mission closed the door behind them and locked it while she sat Meetra down on the bed.

"Alright Meetra now what were you playing?" Mission asked trying to get her mind off the three that were just in the room.

Meetra explained that they were playing _pazaak_. Mission reshuffled the deck of cards and dealt them out. She still had to teach Meetra about the rules and what she could and couldn't do but she started to figure it out soon enough. As they played Mission couldn't help that her thoughts drifted back to what she had just found out about her 'friends' as she used to call them. She didn't know what to do now, they were her last hope of getting revenge on Captain Shan for killing her brother but now she didn't know what to do.

Her mind was thrown back to the conversation she had with Jeks when he found her behind the command center. He said that he knew what she was going through, that he had gone through the same things. He said that he could help her. As she dealt out a new for Meetra and herself Mission couldn't help but hope that Jeks was right and that he didn't turn out to be part of the Empire like everyone else seemed to have been at one point. If he was willing to help and wasn't part of the Empire at any point in time then she didn't care. She would give anything to make sure that Captain Shan paid for killing her brother, anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so a few translations for the Star wars vocab we saw in this Chapter.**

 **Schutta- An insult in the Twi'lek language. It is basically calling them a bitch.**

 **Pazaak- is like the Star Wars version of Black Jack only with a few more rules like being able to add and subtract.**

 **Be sure to leave a review for this chapter I love reading them. Next time we get to back to Hiccup, Astrid and Shan.**


	10. Is Fear

**A/N: Alright guys here we are back to Hiccup and Astrid now I kept the interaction short in favor of something a bit different that I think will have Captain Shan quaking in his boots. Also guys how about Mexico beating Germany in the World Cup! Hope my boys can pull off a good run.**

 **Emily- You are so very kind, that is has to be one of the nicest things anyone has said about my writing. Thank you so very much for that, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you decide to poke your head around my profile and read my other stories. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy the journey.**

 **Darknight2124- Yeah Mission is supposed to be acting this way her world is getting flipped upside down in the worst way possible. I have a plan that will make sense. And I see your point in me needing to describe the ships so that is something I can probably explore next chapter when they have a chance to look at everything properly. Thanks for the input.**

 **CB73- Couldn't have said it better myself, Mission right now has the most extreme form of tunnel vision right now. She has no idea what is in store for her.**

 **Alright guys thanks for the reviews let's see some more of those as you can see I read them all. See you all next time.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own HTTYD or Star Wars. A guy can dream though.**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid's faces grew dark at the sight of the hated captain. This time they were not distracted by their dying son. They would not allow him to escape, not again. They looked at each other and gave a small nod before they made to enter the hangar. Before they could get through the door a pair of hands grabbed each of them and yanked them back.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" Heather and Cami asked them through their teeth.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't answer them. Their eyes drifted back to door and to the hangar where Captain Shan was. They slowly placed their hands on top of Cami and Heather's and pinched the pressure points on them that forced the girls to let go of their hands. They walked back through the doors to the hangar this time Jeks tried to stop them.

"Hiccup, Astrid don't you think we should come up with a plan?" He tried to reason with them.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped, never looking back, their eyes trained on the shape of Shan as he looked around the hangar. They answered back in hushed tones.

"We have a plan." Hiccup started.

"Ever since that monster took our son away from us." Astrid continued.

"That when we found him again, he would know fear." Hiccup whispered out.

"He would know our pain." Astrid recited.

"He would know our agony." Hiccup rattled off.

"He will die." They muttered in unison.

The way they answered Jeks was like they were in a trance. Their body language only affirmed that belief as they mechanically drew their weapons and aimed down at the Stormtroopers. Hiccup brought the scope of his Mandalorian sniper rifle onto Captain Shan and trained it on his abdomen, where his son had been shot. Astrid had aimed her E-11 blaster rifle at Captain Shan as well, right at his abdomen.

The air around them froze, all the sound dampened to nothing, they could feel their heartbeat in their fingers, their focus was lasered in, and they had one thing on their mind. Kill Shan. As they both pulled the triggers that would send the blaster bolts straight through the man that had taken part of their life from them an alarm went off right above them.

It was the proximity alarm, warning everyone that they were coming out of hyperspace. Shan's head whipped over to the alarm and as such saw Hiccup and Astrid just as they pull their respective triggers.

"FIRE!" He shouted as he point in their direction.

As he shouted the troopers stacked themselves in front of him just as the two bolts were reaching them. Two troopers took the shots right in the gut and fell to the floor gripping their stomachs and rolling in agony.

"SHAN!" Hiccup and Astrid screamed as they opened fire on the squad of troopers.

Jeks, Heather and Cami began to return fire from the doorway being careful not to hit Hiccup and Astrid. They tried to shout at them to get them to come back to the doorway where there was at least some cover and they would out of their line of fire. Hiccup and Astrid though were in a whole other galaxy. They only saw one thing and understood one thing, Captain Shan was here and that meant that he had to die, nothing else mattered.

Hiccup and Astrid laid themselves on the ground to make it harder for the Stormtroopers to hit them. Jeks and the girls silently thanked them even if Hiccup and Astrid did it just on instinct. Soon troopers started dropping like flies and Captain Shan was backing his way up the ramp of the ship he landed in and was starting up the engines.

"NO!" Hiccup and Astrid shouted as they heard the ship come to life.

The troopers that were not dead yet looked back to see their leader preparing to flee the battle as the ramp to the ship rose, sealing itself. The ship they were on came out of hyperspace and through the airlock the planet of Taris could be seen. Shan didn't waste any time and had the ship lift off from the hangar and blast off into space. Hiccup and Astrid ran after the ship still firing at the few remaining troopers and dropping them to the ground.

They continued to run even as they grew closer to the airlock, they had to keep Shan's ship in sight. Otherwise who knows the next time that they would get the chance to kill him. As they drew closer to the air lock a blaster bolt shot past them and hit the barrier in front of them. Hiccup and Astrid flipped around instantly rifles up and ready to fire. They were surprised to see that it wasn't a trooper that had fired at them but Heather, as the sight of her raised pistol in their direction told them.

"Heather what the hell?!" They both shouted at her.

"What do you mean what the hell?! You two morons nearly ran out the airlock in your rage! You should be thanking me!" She shouted back them.

Hiccup and Astrid turned around just in time to see Captain Shan's ship blast off into hyperspace. They both shouted in rage at his escape and simply stared at the spot where he took off from.

Cami and Heather walked up the length of the hangar to Hiccup and Astrid and stood by their side. Their gaze in the general direction of where Shan had taken off from. They looked at each behind Hiccup and Astrid's back. Having a silent conversation they knew they had to get Hiccup and Astrid's mind focused on what was important. Sure they knew that avenging Carth was the only that ran through their mind these days but there were other things that mattered.

"Look guys we know that getting Shan is about the only thing that keeps you going." Cami started.

"But to almost follow him out the airlock, what were you guys thinking?" Heather followed up.

"What would we tell Mission and Meetra if Heather didn't stop you guys?" Cami asked.

"We all want Shan dead. Carth was family to us, just like Mission is, just like Meetra is, and just like you guys are. We will get another chance at him but in order to do that you two have to be alive." Heather finished.

They allowed their words to sink in as they took a couple of steps back hoping that they got through to them. Cami and Heather stood silent for a few moments waiting to see if Hiccup or Astrid would speak up or turn around or give any indication that they had heard them. They were met only with continued silence and with exasperated sighs Heather and Cami turned around and made to walk away.

"Sorry." Hiccup and Astrid's voices whispered out.

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks and spun on their heels toward the pair. They walked back up to them and watched as Hiccup and Astrid turned around, their heads hung and staring at the ground. Heather and Cami just shook their heads and brought them each into a hug. It took a few moments but Hiccup and Astrid eventually returned the embrace.

"It's alright guys, it's alright." Cami said in a soothing voice.

"We will get another chance at him you will see." Heather reassured them.

"How?" Hiccup and Astrid answered at the same time. Their voices filled with skepticism.

Just as Heather and Cami were about to answer a series of groans rung out through the hangar. The sounds of pain brought everyone's attention to the wounded Stormtroopers that laid on the floor. Hiccup and Astrid's gazes went black with hatred and rage as they broke the embrace from Heather and Cami and stalked their way over to the helpless troopers.

As they neared the down men one of them whose blaster was still within reach, made a grab for it. As the trooper's fingers grazed the blaster rifle he felt something hit his hand. He tried to grab for the rifle as he remembered that it wasn't that far away. When he still couldn't feel the weapon he looked over to see an ebony black blade sticking into the floor of the hangar. Staring at the weapon in awe he followed the shimmering blade up to the hilt and saw a hand on it. He followed it until his gaze was met with Hiccup's cold, calculated face. Hiccup was kneeling down and as such was face to face with the trooper when their gazes met. Astrid was standing behind him, her vibrosword out and the blade glistening in the light.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hiccup whispered to him.

Hiccup's gaze went back to the blade in the floor and a small smile and laugh escaped from him.

"In fact I would say that you won't be doing that ever again." He said as he lifted the blade out of the floor.

The trooper looked confused as he followed Hiccup's gaze to where the blade used to be. The trooper was thankful for the helmet as he look of horror would have surely embarrassed him had he not had it on. His hand had been cut off from the wrist on down. He pulled the stump back to his body as the pain finally decided to make itself known. Try as he might the trooper couldn't help the grunts and moans of pain that escaped him as he stared at Hiccup and Astrid while gripping it.

"Hurts doesn't it." Hiccup said as he ran his robotic hand over the man's helmet.

Hiccup traced the outline of the helmet before tearing it off and throwing it across the hangar. The man's face betrayed his true feelings as on the outside he looked defiant and fearless, while on the inside he was scared would do anything just to make it out alive.

"Where is Captain Shan heading?" Hiccup asked softly, his gaze leaving no room for anything but an honest answer from the man.

"Don't tell him anything." Another voice sounded from behind him.

Everyone's gaze flicked over to the trooper that was about five feet away from them. Hiccup stood up and made his way over to the trooper while Astrid kept her vibrosword pointed at the maskless trooper's neck. Hiccup knelt down next to the other trooper bringing the Dark Saber to the man's neck. He flipped the helmet off the man and brought the blade even closer. The hum of the blade seemed to get louder the closer it got to the man's flesh.

"Have something to say?" Hiccup asked in a soft, cold, emotionless voice.

The trooper stared back at him defiantly, his gaze never wavering as his eyes narrowed.

"We will never tell you Rebel scum anything." The trooper declared as he stared at Hiccup.

"Is that so?" Hiccup replied back as a small evil grin grew on his face.

He turned his head back to the handless trooper who was staring at Hiccup. His previous look of defiance was gone and had been replaced by shock and fear at seeing the Dark Saber and hearing the tone in Hiccup's voice.

"You, where is Captain Shan heading?" Hiccup asked him again.

"Don't you dare tell him." The trooper beneath Hiccup seethed out.

Hiccup brought the weapon closer to the man's neck, this time actually digging into a bit of flesh. The man's pained grunts filled the air as Hiccup held the blade from going any deeper as the sound and smell of searing flesh filled the room.

"My patience is running out. Where. Is. Captain. Shan." Hiccup asked as he emphasized each word.

"We will never tell." The trooper below Hiccup managed to get out.

Hiccup's gaze flicked back down to him with a new found rage.

"You are getting increasingly annoying. It is time for you to shut up." Hiccup seethed out.

"Long live the Empire." The trooper managed to get out.

Hiccup sliced the Dark Saber through the man's neck and watched as his head rolled several feet away from his body. The trooper that Astrid was holding at bay couldn't hold back his fear and threw up all over the floor of the.

Hiccup made his way back to the trooper and pointed the Dark Saber at his cheek.

"Tell me where Captain Shan is. Now." Hiccup ordered as he pressed the tip of the blade into the man.

"Okay, okay, okay please stop, just stop I'll tell you what I know." The man stuttered out as he pleaded for his life.

Hiccup knelt down and came face to face with the man all the while never taking the Dark Saber off his cheek. The man's eyes grew in fear as the dark light of blade lit up Hiccup's face that was more terrifying than anything else he had ever seen in his life.

"Tell me where Shan is…Now." Hiccup hissed out.

"He'll be heading back to the _Leviathan_." The trooper replied quickly, his voice quivering with fear.

"Where is the _Leviathan_?" Hiccup asked very annoyed at the vague answer.

"T-T-T-Telos." The trooper stuttered.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid who nodded her head, showing him that she believed the trooper. Hiccup stood up from the trooper and turned back toward Astrid. He reached down into his pocket and fished out the ring with the Mandalorian Skull on it and pressed it into the Dark Saber. The high pitched screech caused most everyone in the hangar to cover their ears and grit their teeth at the sound that made their very bones hurt.

Hiccup turned around with the glowing ring on his hand and approached the now trembling trooper. He knelt back down in front of the trooper and held the red hot ring right at the man's cheek.

"What are you going to do to me?" The man asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm going to use you." Hiccup replied.

"For what?" The man's eyes widened as Hiccup brought the ring closer to his face.

"A message." Hiccup said as he pressed the ring into his cheek.

"HICCUP!" Cami and Heather called out in an attempt to stop him but they were too late the damage was already being done.

The trooper thrashed out in pain, his screams filling the hangar as the familiar smell of searing flesh filled everyone's noses. The brand lasted for ten seconds before Hiccup pulled the ring away. The trooper instantly brought a hand to his face as he clutched at the fresh wound. Hiccup forced the man up onto his feet and dragged him out of the hangar followed closely by Astrid, Jeks, Heather, and Cami. They made their way down to the hangar that housed the ship they came in on and walked in before throwing the trooper in the cockpit.

They quickly wiped the navicomputer so that way they couldn't find their way back to Onderon. They type in the coordinates for Telos and moved towards the back of the ship. Hiccup rigged the engines on a timer since they didn't want the ship to be used against them. He smiled at the thought of what Shan's face would look like when they went off.

Everyone made their way back to the cockpit where the trooper was still quivering in pain and fear when Hiccup whipped the chair around to face him.

"You tell your Captain that there is no where he can hide, no where he can run where Astrid and I won't find him. You tell him everything that happened since he left. You tell him to sleep with one open from now on, because we are coming for him and we won't stop, we won't ever stop." Hiccup whispered to him slowly before he was pushed out of the way by Astrid.

"Fear the Haddocks." She growled at him before she punched him in the gut.

"Now get the hell out of here before we decide to send him your corpse as a message. Oh and speaking of corpses." Astrid continued as she walked out of the cockpit.

She came back moments later with something behind her back and placed it in the chair next to the trooper. It was the severed head of the trooper from earlier.

"In case Shan doesn't get the message." Astrid said as she patted the head.

With that they all left the ship and watched as the trooper took off as soon as he could and blast into space. Hiccup and Astrid turned and walked toward the bridge they pulled up a map of possible destinations that the ship could have from the direction it went. They smiled when they saw that Telos was in a direct path with the ship.

"Let's get this ship back to Onderon. We have work to do and fear to cultivate." Hiccup stated as he stared out at the stars.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to give you guys an idea, Telos is like a discount Dantoonie.**


	11. Devils

**A/N: Captain Shan and the crew of the Leviathan find out just what happens when you push Hiccup and Astrid over the edge and it is not pretty. I'm trying to push this story along because on July 16th I will be going full time at my current job and it will take up a lot time as I will need more training. So the good news is that expect updates to come a bit more frequently in the coming weeks.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad you are enjoying yourself, have another chapter.**

 **Darknight2124- If you are scared of them now, you should check my story Unhinged, that is a Hiccup and Astrid I would never want to get on wrong side of. This chapter we get to see the affects of battle from before.**

 **CB73- Shan is about to get a very rude awakening and realize what a big mistake he has made. Message being processed... awaiting final delivery.**

 **Thanks to you guys who leave the reviews I love reading them as you can see. Be sure to let me know what you think of the chapter. See you guys next time.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Sadly I do not own HTTYD or Star Wars. A guy can dream though.**

* * *

Captain Shan had just made his way onto the bridge of the _Leviathan_ when a technician called up from one of the computers telling him that another ship was coming out of hyperspace from Taris. Shan's eyes widened instantly as he called all stations to their battle positions.

Troopers were scrambling to their positions, turrets were being focused on the lone ship, the shields were being raised, and pilots were running to their fighters. Once Shan had seen the size of the ship he relaxed a little. It was nowhere near the size that would be necessary to take on his Star Destroyer in open combat. He lowered the battle call but told all stations to remain alert until he gave the order.

The ship continued on approach toward the _Leviathan_ and as it got within several dozen klicks of the hangar the bridge received a transmission. They could tell that it was a Stormtrooper from the landing codes that he transmitted and from the armor that they could just barely see at the bottom of the screen. Strangely though they could not see half of the man's face but thought nothing of it when the sound of the man's pained grunts and labored breathing filled the room.

He was cleared to dock by the Captain and soon Shan made his way down to the hangar eager to ask the trooper a number of questions. He walked through the hangar doors just as the ship landed and the loading ramp descended. A number of troopers that followed him down to the hangar rushed onto the ship to secure the man and get him to the medical bay.

Shan waited by the doors of the hangar eager to see the man but as the troopers walked off the ship with the man in question between them he soon wished that he had waited on the bridge. As the escort came closer Shan could see that the man was missing one of his hands and that he had some kind of brand on his cheek. The scent of seared flesh trailed behind the man as he walked past Captain Shan. The thing that disgusted the Captain the most however was at the back of the escort one of the troopers was carrying a severed head in his hands. It took everything that the Captain had in him to not throw up on the hangar floor and make himself look weak in front of his men. Unfortunately some of the other troopers did not have the same constitution as the Captain and were running out of the hangar trying to force down the content of their stomachs.

Shan turn to follow the escort to the medical but not before ordering that they go through the ship more thoroughly to try and find anything that they might have missed in their initial search. The escort had moved on without him but he was soon able to catch up, all he had to do was follow the moans of pain that echoed of the walls. As he neared the escort he was able to hear the injured man mumbling to himself.

"They are coming, they won't stop, they are coming."

He chanted the words over and over again as the finally reached the medical bay after walking for ten minutes. Shan could guess as to who 'they' were but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions until he knew for certain. They laid the man down on one of the tables and inclined it slightly.

The droids in the bay got to work immediately and started to treat the man's wounds. They were administering drugs to fight off infection, wrapping the stump that used to be his hand in bandages after they took measurements to fit him with a robotic one, and applying gauze and medical tape over the brand on his cheek.

Shan watched from the shadows as the droids did their work and as soon as they were done he ordered everyone out of the room. The droids tried to tell him that he should wait to question the man in order to give him time to heal but Shan was having none of it. He needed answers and he was going to get them. The door sealed itself behind the last droid that left the room with a soft click and the room was eerily silent. Shan walked around the table that held the man once before stepping out of the shadows and into the light that illuminated the table.

The man never looked up as Shan stepped in front of him, didn't even acknowledge that he was there. Shan raised an eyebrow at this but pressed on anyway, he needed to know what happened.

"Trooper." Shan said trying to get the man's attention.

The trooper's eyes twitched for a moment before he slowly lifted his head off the table. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked back at Shan. He scanned the room as if he was looking for someone. When the man concluded that they were alone he allowed his gaze to fall back to Shan.

"What happened on that ship trooper?" Shan asked sternly.

The man started to shake as the memories flooded back to him. Shan was starting to become annoyed by the man's continued silence. He was a Stormtrooper for God's sake they were tough and resilient.

"Trooper, What. Happened." Shan ordered the man.

This tone seemed to break the man's silence only to have it be replaced by frenzied responses.

"They are coming, we can't hide, they are coming, they won't stop, fear the Haddocks, fear the Haddocks." The man repeated over and over again.

Shan frowned at this while the man was now talking finally, it wasn't anything of great importance and just the random babblings of a madman. He walked up to the man and placed his hands on his shoulders to bring his attention back onto him.

"Get a hold of yourself damnit. You are a Stormtrooper in the Imperial army, you were trained to handle any and all types of situations now when I order you to tell me what happened on that ship, then you had better tell him in as clear and concise manner as possible." Shan growled at the man.

The man's babbling stopped as did his tremors. His eyes remained wide with fear but his breath had slowed and now he was taking slow deep breaths. Shan stepped away and slowly took his hands off his the man waiting for his response. Silence took in the room as the trooper stared at Shan, his eyes had gone back to normal size though now it seemed like he was staring through Shan. After several moments of thick, uneasy silence the trooper spoke in a hushed tone.

"Do you believe in devils, Captain Shan?" The man asked with a hollow voice.

Shan looked at the man in bewilderment trying to figure just where in the hell this came from. He shook it off and glared at the trooper.

"I'm the one who asks the questions here." Shan responded furiously.

The man continued on his terrified explanation as if the Captain had never spoke.

"You better believe in them because they are coming. The…Haddocks. They are not of this world. They killed everyone without mercy, they cut off my hand and branded my face and when the only other lone survivor defied them…well you saw how well that went." The man continued.

"They broke me. They know where you are, there is no one where you can hide. They told me that. They will find you, they won't stop, not these devils." The man finished as he hung his head.

Captain Shan was beyond livid. Shaking with anger at the trooper's apparent weakness to not being able to hold up when being questioned by the Haddocks. He walked up to the trooper and proceeded to slap him on the cheek that was branded, hard. The man groaned out in pain as he head whipped to the side.

"You pathetic weakling. You gave away our position, embarrassed yourself as a Stormtrooper, and put everyone on this ship at risk. I don't know why they bothered sending you back to us, but this failure of yours will be your last." Shan said as he stalked away and made his way towards the door.

He pulled out a small comm link from his pocket and hailed the bridge.

"Captain to the bridge, we need to get the hell out of here. Our position has been compromised and we need to depart now."

"Understood Captain." A voice answered back.

Shan looked back at the trooper with disgust as snarled at him.

"Don't get comfortable on that table, as soon as we are safe we will deal with you like we deal with all traitors." Shan said with a snarl.

* * *

 _(With the troopers searching the ship)_

The troopers that Shan had ordered to search the ship for anything useful were starting to grow more and more frustrated. There was nothing of value to be found on the ship. There was no cargo, no weapons, no maps, no plans, and even the navicomputer had been wiped so they couldn't see where the ship had been. Two of the troopers had made their way back to the engine room hoping that maybe they would be able to tell where the ship had come from by the type of fuel that it used. It was a long shot but it was the only one that they had.

"This is getting tedious." One of the troopers stated.

"I know, why they think we can tell where they've been by the type of fuel. It's not like there are that many different types of fuel in the galaxy. We will just be running around in circles and get nowhere." The other one replied agreeing.

"Let's just get this over…" The trooper started.

"Wait what is that sound?" The other one asked as he held up a hand.

Both troopers stilled as they tried to listen for the sound that the one had heard just a moment before.

 _Beep._

The small sound had the troopers instantly turning their heads toward it and approaching slowly. The beeping got a little louder and was accompanied by a blinking red light. The troopers continued to approach the light when it sped up and the beeping increased in speed. The troopers looked at one another before yelling at the top of their lungs.

"BOMB!"

They sprinted out of the engine room and tried to get off the ship and out of the hangar but before they could reach the exit ramp the beeping stopped and turned to one long continuous tone and light held a steady glow until they both stopped abruptly. The sound of air being sucked in was quickly followed by a bright light as a massive explosion ripped through the smaller ship tearing it to pieces and flinging molten shrapnel all across the hangar and into the walls.

The explosion killed everyone in the hangar instantly as the concussive blast alone turned all the Stormtroopers heads to a thick red soup in their helmets while the pieces of ship tore bodies apart. The explosion ripped open the airlock sucking everything out into the vacuum of space. The molten metal tore through the Star Destroyers wiring and electrical systems causing a power surge to race through the ship effectively shutting it down. The _Leviathan_ was dead in space.

* * *

 _(Back with Captain Shan)_

The explosion rocked the entire ship and had everyone scrambling to figure out what had happened. Captain Shan was screaming into his comm link demanding updates from his officers and only grew angrier when they couldn't get it to him fast enough. He was pacing back and forth in the medical bay trying to figure out what to do when he found out that the ship was dead in space.

"What do you mean the ship is dead in space?!" Shan screamed into the comm.

"Sir I don't know how to be more clear than that." An officer answered sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me or I will throw you out the airlock!" Shan screamed into the comm.

"Right, apologies sir, but the explosion in the hangar hit a number of critical electrical systems and wires which caused a power surge throughout the ship. It will take time to repair but until then we are on our own. Our base down on Telos doesn't have a strong enough transmitter to call for help and at last check there were no Star Destroyers close enough for the transmitter they do have." The officer reported back.

Shan stomped his foot into the ground in frustration. This was not what he needed right now.

"Hurry up and fix it then. We don't have time for this. I want updates every hour is that understood." Shan ordered the officer.

"Perfectly sir." The officer ordered as the comm cut out.

Shan sighed out in frustration before he put the comm back in his pocket and nearly walked out the doors when he heard the trooper on the table behind him mumbling.

"What are you rambling about back there?" Shan asked clearly annoyed.

The trooper lifted his head, his eyes devoid of life and staring right through Shan as a realization washed over the trooper.

"You better believe in devils Captain Shan, because they believe in you and they are coming for you." The trooper said ominously before he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Captain Shan walked out of the medical bay quickly ordering all troopers he saw to get to their battle stations and to remain on high alert and pass the word along to anyone they ran into. He didn't know how long it would take to fix the ship but he would not be caught off guard.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter was a bit shorter than usual sorry about that. Next chapter Hiccup and Astrid return and Mission is on... a mission. Wonder how that will go. Be sure to leave a review.**


	12. Missions

**A/N: Told you guys I would be on an updating spree in the coming weeks. I will try to get out three chapters a week until I start my training in July. If I can't get three I will shoot for two, next week I'm really busy but I will do my best to keep the story rolling. So this chapter we get to see Mission plan a mission of her own ( man that sounds weird) and Hiccup and Astrid plan a mission that isn't centered around revenge.**

 **CB73- Shan will soon have more to worry about than just Hiccup and Astrid. Looking at you Mission.**

 **razor95- Mission is putting her own plan into action and I wonder how it will all end. (Well I kind of know but you guys don't ;p)**

 **Alright I know I didn't give you guys a whole lot of time to respond but let me know what you guys think about the chapter and story over the weekend. As you can see I read all the reviews and they mean a lot to me.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The cruiser that Hiccup, Astrid, Cami, Heather, Jeks, and the five other crew members had recovered came out of hyperspace just at the edge of Onderon. They could see that the other ships from the fleet that they managed to take hovering around the planet. They maneuvered the ship into position with the other and took a small shuttle down to the surface of the planet.

They were greeted to a roaring crowd cheering their names as if they were Gods. Hiccup and Astrid though felt anything but the adulation that was being sent their way. On the trip back to Onderon all they could think about was their daughters, more specifically about Mission. They had hoped that their time away had helped calm her down so that they could at least try and talk to her and explain everything in ways that she would hopefully understand. They hoped that their remaining friends would have been able to break through to her as well.

They made their way into the command center to give a report to Avida along with all the other crews of how the mission went. As they entered the building it was clear that they were the last ones to arrive given how packed the room was and the way that Avida was leaning up against the holo-table.

"Ah Colonel Jeks, there you are." Avida said with relief.

Jeks raised an eyebrow at Avida's tone. She made it sound like they had been captured or killed.

"Well of course we made it back. Just had a pest problem that we had to take care of first. Did something happen?" He asked in response.

Avida slowly nodded her head as she looked out at the remaining crews that surround the room.

"We lost three of the other ships before they could make it back. They were forced fight of a number of Star Destroyers that had followed them. They each managed to send a message just before they were destroyed." Avida said somberly.

The crews around the room lowered their heads in sorrow and respect. Hiccup and Astrid clenched their fists in rage at hearing the news that three crews had been killed. The moment of silence was broken when Jeks reminded everyone of why they were here.

"They knew the risks of the mission, we all did. They knew that they couldn't make it back here safely so they did the right by making sure that the Empire couldn't use those ships against us. They did their duty just like anyone of us would have done." Jeks stated firmly.

Hiccup and Astrid were a bit surprised at how cold Jeks sounded when mentioning the dead crews. They figured he meant well but just didn't know how to say it differently so they shrugged it off. They had more important things on their mind at the moment, like find Shan and repairing the relationship with their daughters.

Avida glared at Jeks for a moment but regained her composure as she looked out at all the crews that were remaining, 16 in total. That was still 16 ships that they didn't have a few days ago and a whole lot of fire power that they could use against the Empire.

One by one the crew explained what happened on their own ships and what planet it was that they jumped to. They all gave detailed descriptions of what the ships looked like, the layout of the ships and around how many crew members it would take to run each ship comfortably.

One by one the crews were dismissed after they gave their report which Avida was recording on data pads and cameras. Finally with all the crews gone it came down to Jeks' crew. They all stepped forward and began to tell Avida what happened on their ship. Jeks started first telling her about the dead crew members they found in the hallways to the message they received from the ship that was drove itself into a Star Destroyer when they couldn't get away. Finally when it came time to tell her about the Imperials that had landed in one of the hangars, the five crew members went silent as they had no idea what had happened and were just as eager as Avida to hear about it.

Jeks, Cami, and Heather all looked to Hiccup and Astrid to start things off since it was them that started everything that happened in the hangar.

"We saw on the scan that a ship had landed in a hangar and rushed down to see who it was." Hiccup started off.

"When we got to the bay doors we opened them slowly so we wouldn't give away our position. We peered around the doors to see that an Imperial landing craft was sat in the bay with Stormtroopers filing on out. They looked like they were waiting for someone and they were." Astrid continued for Hiccup.

"Captain Shan stepped out of the landing craft and…Astrid and I lost it." Hiccup whispered out.

"Cami and Heather tried to stop us but we kept on going. We opened fire on all the troopers and Shan hoping that we would hit him and end this for us. We dropped to the ground to allow Jeks, Heather and Cami to cover us and get them to fire at the troopers as well." He continued.

"Shan ended up getting away but he left two wounded troopers in his wake. We questioned them and found out that Shan is stationed at Telos. We sent one of the troopers to him on the ship that we came in on and rigged the engines to explode after it landed. With any hope the _Leviathan_ is dead in space over Telos right now just waiting for us." Astrid finished.

The others were pretty surprised to hear Hiccup and Astrid mention that they lost their cool at the beginning of the battle but questioned why they wouldn't tell Avida about the questioning process or the fact that they nearly walked out of the airlock or that they branded one trooper, cut off his hand and the head of the other. The room was silent as Avida processed the information that Hiccup and Astrid told her and waited to see if anyone had any other input for her.

"And that is everything that happened?" Avida questioned everyone.

Slowly the other three all nodded, not wanting to rat out Hiccup and Astrid. Avida nodded her head and dismissed the five other crew members, leaving just Heather, Cami, Jeks, Hiccup, Astrid, and herself in the room. When the doors were finally sealed she let out a long winded sigh.

"I guess this means that you will want to go after him won't you." She stated more than asked.

Hiccup and Astrid didn't give a verbal response and just opted to nod their heads curtly. This was the entire reason they came back here, to find out where Shan was and kill him for killing Carth. Hiccup and Astrid absent mindedly palmed the pouches that were at their sides that contained the ashes of their son. Their anger was taken over briefly by a moment of sorrow and guilt. They would never forget Carth. Avida saw this for a brief moment and lowered her head in sadness. She missed Carth just as much as anybody else did and seeing Mission freak out on her the other day only drove home the pain and sorrow that everyone was feeling.

"I know I can't stop you from going after him. I either help you or you go off on your own in the _Nightfury_. So give me a few days to get some a ship prepared and crew for you to go after him. If his ship is as damaged as you think it is then he isn't going anywhere. And you guys need time to get your minds right." Avida told them gently.

The room went quiet at Avida's statement but no one said anything. They let the words hang in the air and hoped that they would heard. Not getting a response Avida sighed out and figured that now she would need to tell Hiccup and Astrid about Mission. Avida got up and walked past the two in question and motioned for everyone else to clear out of the room. They all silently nodded and each came up to pat Hiccup and Astrid on the shoulders showing them that they were there for them. Avida turned around and waited to hear the sound of the door closing behind them. It took a little longer than usual and if she had stayed to watch them leave then she would have seen why the door took longer.

* * *

A human teenage girl had dropped down from her hiding place in the ceiling and rolled out the door after hearing all that she needed and was soon sprinting after a certain Twi'lek since she didn't trust the other two that had left. She ran after the Twi'lek and once she was finally close enough to call out to him without drawing attention to herself.

"Jeks." Mission called out from right behind him.

The blue Twi'lek turned around to see Mission standing behind him and looking up at him with a determined look on her face. He looked around and found a small staircase that led up to a barracks. He gestured for her to follow him so they would be out of the main path and not in anyone's way. He allowed Mission to sit first and took a seat a step lower than her so he would be at eye level with her.

"What can I do for you Mission?" He asked gently.

"I need to know if you meant what you told me a few days ago." Mission replied firmly.

Jeks tilted his head up to recall the conversation he had with the eldest daughter of Hiccup and Astrid. When he remembered what he had told her he looked back at her to see that she was deadly serious. He set his face to show that he took this just as serious as she was.

"Of course I do Mission I told you that if you ever needed anyone to talk to come find me, and that I would do what I can to help you." He recited back to her.

Mission continued to stare at him searching his eyes for any hint of treachery or if he was lying to her in anyway. For some reason ever since their first encounter a few days ago she couldn't get what he had said about helping her out of her mind or that he knew what she was going through. She wanted to trust him and hoped that he was good on his word, but she had to make sure.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer truthfully." Mission stated as she shifted her gaze from Jeks to the ground below her.

"Okay, ask away." Jeks replied.

"Did you know that my parents were in the Empire?" She asked softly through gritted teeth.

"Only through word of mouth. I didn't know your parents personally until they showed up here a few days ago. Why?" Jeks asked her back slightly confused.

"Because it seems that everyone that I know used to be part of the Empire. The Empire came back looking for my parents and my brother got killed for it, what happens if they come looking for Heather, Cami, Fishlegs, Ruff, or Tuff and this time it is me or Meetra that get killed. I can't trust them anymore and I needed to know if I could trust you." Mission snapped back.

Jeks craned his back in understanding. He could see how that kind of info would rock Mission's world and throw her for a loop. He gently placed his hand on her knee reassuringly to get her to look back at him.

"You can trust me Mission. I was never part of the Empire and the only time I have ever dealt with them is from behind the stock of a blaster." He told her gently.

Mission nodded her head at his answer and was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She finally found someone she could trust. She looked back at him with a determined gaze and placed her hand on his.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Mission replied.

"Anytime Mission." Jeks answered back.

Mission grasped his hand gently before pulling it back and placing it in her lap. She looked up at the fleet of ships that hovered around the planet. She closed her eyes and imagined taking one to destroy the man who killed her brother. She would do anything to get on one to do it and she hoped that Jeks would help her.

"You said you would help if I needed it." She said as she opened her eyes.

"That's right I did." Jeks answered her.

"I need your help now Jeks." She continued.

"Okay sure Mission, with what?" He asked intrigued.

Mission took a deep breath before looking at the Twi'lek with fire in eyes and determination in her gut.

"I need you to tell me when my parents are leaving for Telos." She stated softly.

Jeks' eyes went wide. Of all the things that she could have asked him for help with that certainly wasn't what he thought she would ask for. He allowed his shock to pass by him and shook his head to pull his thoughts together. The first thing that came to his mind was how did she know about Telos.

"Mission who told you about that?" He asked cautiously.

"I was hiding in the ceiling during the briefing. I know where Captain Shan is and I'm going to kill him since my parents seemingly can't do it." Mission seethed out.

Jeks should have been angry at her for sneaking into the command center to listen in on a mission report. But he couldn't help but admire her for it, she was smart for knowing that the mission would be talked about and where it would be held, managed to sneak into command center and listen in on the briefing which showed that she was crafty. He chuckled softly as he shook his head in amusement.

"Why are you laughing, I'm being serious." Mission furiously replied.

"I'm not laughing at you Mission. I just find your resourcefulness amusing." Jeks replied with pride in his voice.

"But Mission surely you realize that I can't allow you to go a journey like that." Jeks replied with all seriousness.

Mission's rage grew exponentially at hearing Jeks' answers, she threw her arms up and stomped up and down the stairs.

"I thought you said you would help me!" Mission shouted at him.

Jeks sat up in surprise at her tone. He looked back at her with determination to match her own.

"Mission tell me why I would let you go on a ship that is heading into that battle. You could be killed." Jeks stated.

"I made a promise to avenge my brother whatever it takes. Please Jeks I need you to help with this. You said you knew what I was going through, so please help me do this, you are the only one I can trust." Mission pleaded with him.

Jeks could see the desperation in her eyes and knew that if he didn't help her than she would do it on her own which would be even more dangerous than this whole plan already was. He also felt a pang of hurt flow through him when Mission mentioned that he knew what she was going through. He knew all too well. He looked at her and nodded, if she was willing to fight, like he was, than he would not deny her. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

"What about your parents?" Jeks asked.

"They don't have to know until I'm on the ship. It's not like they could send me back and I don't care about what they think right now." Mission huffed out.

"And Meetra?" Jeks asked.

"This is to save her from having to deal with that monster ever again. To save anyone from having to deal with him again." Mission responded, her voice full of sorrow and regret.

Jeks nodded his head at her reasons and stood up with a hand stretched out.

"I wish we had more fighters like you Mission, willing do to do whatever it takes to win. Willing to protect those we care about and those who can't fight for themselves." Jeks replied proudly.

Mission took his hand and they walked toward the armory much to Mission's confusion. She looked up at Jeks who just laughed and continued to guide her there. When the doors opened and Mission could see the walls covered in armor and weapons she looked back up at Jeks.

"What, can't have you running into battle without some protection now can we?" Jeks smiled down at her.

"Now let's get you suited for your mission." Jeks said as he guided her in to the armory.

* * *

Avida just got done telling Hiccup and Astrid about Mission's outburst and the two parents couldn't help but feel even further away from their daughter. They didn't know what to do, it seemed as if there was nothing they could do to help their daughter. They both sat down in the chairs around the table and hung their heads in sorrow.

"What are we going to do Avida?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, she is still pretty raw about the whole thing and anything we try to do now would only push her further away." She responded.

"We can't just do nothing. She is our daughter, what kind of parent would we be if we didn't try and help her?" Hiccup asked with despair.

"I'm not saying you have to do nothing forever but it might be wise to back off a little bit and let her come to her own conclusions about what happened. If we try to trap her or force her to listen to us she will just block it out. I think you guys need to show her that you still lover her. I know you guys never stopped but she doesn't see it that way." Avida answered sensitively.

"Keep an eye on her and spend time with Meetra while we are getting things in order for you to go find Shan, try and include her and be a family again. Don't be overbearing though and don't push her, make the offer and hope she takes it." Avida continued hopefully.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Avida was right they had to try but they had to be careful about it. They loved their daughter and would do anything to prove it. They both looked back at Avida and nodded their heads in agreement, hoping that they could get their daughter back just a little bit before they went after Shan. They left the command center to prepare for the two most important missions of their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Two separate missions, two different goals, who will succeed, who will fail? Things really start to pick up next chapter. I told you guys that this one wouldn't be as long as the last story. I wasn't meant to be long. I've got a bunch of stories that I want to get to and I need to get through this one. Hope that this one is still up to par and the quality is good. See you all next time and don't forget to leave a review.**


	13. Nothing

**A/N: I must say I'm a little disheartened that I didn't get many responses to the last chapter but the show must go on. I hope you all like this chapter and I get a few more response this time around. If I had to guess I would say that this is the beginning of the last act. All manner of things are going to hit the fan in the coming chapters and all kinds of twists and shockers are incoming and I can't wait to see your reactions.**

 **CB73- Mission has the biggest set of blinders on, but some light tries to creep through only to get shut back out. Mission has a goal and doesn't care who is in her way to achieve it. Thank you for the review, if I had an award I would give it to you but I only have a chapter for you so I hope that is sufficient.**

 **On with the chapter hope you all like it be sure to leave a review.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

True to her word Avida had immediately started putting together a ship and a crew for Hiccup and Astrid to go after Captain Shan. Time was of the essence since they didn't know how badly damaged the ship was. It had taken Avida three days to gather a crew and make a plan of attack that would get Hiccup and Astrid on board the ship as safely as possible.

While all of this was going on Hiccup and Astrid were trying to involve Mission in their activities but things didn't go as well as they had hoped.

* * *

 _(Flashback, Three days ago)_

 _Hiccup and Astrid were already planning on how they would get Mission back into their lives and how they would apologize for not telling her about their past. They started looking for her in the hopes that they would catch her in a good mood and that their presence wouldn't diminish it._

 _They spent over an hour trying to find her but to no avail. They gave up their search and turned back towards their barracks to be with their other daughter Meetra. They walked in to find her asleep in her bed and the two parents couldn't help but smile at their daughter. For all the rotten circumstances that led to why they were here, their first born would always bring a smile to their face._

 _They sat on the bed gently as to not wake her but it seems that she had been in a light sleep to begin with and woke up the moment that her parents laid a gentle hand on her. Meetra sat up and rubbed what little sleep there was out of her eyes and gave a small yawn._

" _Hi mom, hi dad." The little one said, greeting her parents._

" _Hello sweetie." Both parents replied._

" _Did you have a nice nap?" Astrid asked._

 _Meetra nodded her head as she held her arms up indicating that she wanted a hug from her parents. Hiccup and Astrid glad obliged her and drew her into a light hug taking care not to squish her. Meetra moved to pull away and Hiccup and Astrid relinquished their hold on her and leaned back to see what she would wanted._

" _Where did you guys go?" Meetra asked._

 _Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in surprise. They figured that someone would have told Meetra that they went on a mission. It seems that it would fall to them to explain where they had been. They each took a breath and knew that they had to tell the truth. Not telling her could only end up badly. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and gave a small nod, they would tell her just enough to be the truth but they didn't need to tell her everything._

" _We went on a mission sweetie." Hiccup said as he played with his daughter's hair._

" _What kind of mission?" The five year old asked immediately._

" _We went away to find someone and get some shiny new ships." Astrid answered this time._

" _Did you get the ships and did you find the person?" Meetra continued to ask._

 _Hiccup and Astrid looked up at each other trying to figure out what to say. They wanted to tell Meetra the truth but they didn't want to bring up the painful memories of her brother that were no doubt still fresh in her mind. Thinking fast Hiccup answered before the silence grew any bigger and Meetra's curiosity got the better of her._

" _We, uh, we found the ships and we, uh also found the person we were looking for. He ran away though." Hiccup answered carefully._

" _Why did he run away?" Meetra continued._

 _While in the past Hiccup and Astrid loved the fact that Meetra was always asking questions and always wanted to learn something knew right now they were regretting it. Soon they would run out of answers to give her and they would be forced to tell her who they had found. Hiccup's brain wasn't as fast as Astrid's as this time she came to the rescue._

" _Because he was hurting people and we went to stop him. He got scared and ran off." Astrid said in a gentle tone._

" _Did you scare him off mommy?" Meetra asked with a hopeful tone._

" _Well your dad helped a little but yes I scared him off." Astrid answered teasingly while she ruffled Meetra's hair._

 _The toddler giggled and she shook her head out of her mother's reach and smiled up at her._

" _Way to go mommy. Way to kick some boy butt." The toddler as she threw her hand in the air._

 _Hiccup and Astrid just laughed at her antics and brought the conversation away from the sensitive topic they asked what she did while they were away and for the most part they were glad to hear that she had fun. The twins and Fishlegs had played with her and taught her some new games. They were saddened and worried when she told them that Mission came in took her away from them and said to not be around them anymore._

" _Mission says we can't trust them anymore. That the people who took Carth might come looking for them." The child said absent mindedly._

" _Hey you guys said you found a man who was hurting people. Was it the same man that took Carth away?" Meetra asked sadly._

 _The question came out of nowhere and hit Hiccup and Astrid with surprise. They didn't know how to answer the question. But the look in their little girl's eyes broke whatever resolve they had to keep it from her. They hung their heads down before looking up into their daughters gaze._

" _Yes Mission it was." Hiccup answered._

" _Will you find him?" Meetra asked._

" _Yes and when we do we will give him quite the talking to and make sure that he never does it again." Astrid answered, keeping it suitable for a toddler to hear._

" _Make sure to tell the mean man I miss my brother." Meetra replied._

" _Okay sweetie we will. Now why don't you show us some of the games you learned." Hiccup answered while trying to steer the conversation to a more pleasant topic._

 _Meetra started to bounce up and down and ran off to get a deck of cards. Hiccup and Astrid let out massive sighs of relief as they finally managed to stop all of the questions their daughter was asking. They didn't have long to recover as Meetra came running back into the room with the deck of cards in her hands and placed them down on the bed. She gleefully explained that the twins and Fishlegs had taught her how to play pazaak and that she wanted to play it again so she could get better at it._

 _Hiccup and Astrid agreed to play with her and help her to get better at the game. Meetra clapped her hands with joy and started to deal out the cards. Just as she finished dealing the door to the barracks slid open and drew everyone's attention to it._

 _Hiccup and Astrid gave a small sigh of relief at the sight of their oldest child walking through the door. They had been worried about where she had been since they got back, but seeing her now put their minds at ease. Meetra was waving her older sister over wanting her to join in on their game._

" _Come on Mission come play with us!" The child shouted with joy._

 _Mission didn't react to her sister's question and just stared at Hiccup and Astrid who looked back at her with small smiles on their faces. They motioned with their heads for Mission to come and kneel down in front or pull up one of the chairs so they could deal her in._

" _It's good to see you Mission. Would you like to come and join us, we haven't started yet and we can certainly deal you in." Hiccup asked as he shuffled the deck in his hands._

 _Mission continued to stare at her parents and seemed to have forgotten that Meetra was sitting on the bed looking at her with hopeful eyes. Mission scoffed at the offer and merely walked over to her bed and laid down in as she pulled out a holo-book and started to read. Hiccup and Astrid frowned at the reaction but knew they couldn't push it. They could only make the offer and hope that she would accept it._

* * *

 _(Two days ago)_

 _Hiccup and Astrid ended up playing a number of games with Meetra the previous night before laying the toddler down for bed and following suit themselves. When they woke up the next morning they went for an early walk around the base before it got too busy. In their sleepy state they failed to notice that Mission's bed was also empty when they walked out of the barracks._

 _They walked hand in hand enjoying the crisp cool air the morning had to offer. Their thoughts full of what the coming days would bring and how they could reestablish the connection they used to have with their oldest daughter. They didn't have long to think about it as their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fists hitting a bag and the grunts that would accompany them._

 _They followed the sounds until the rounded a building and noticed that it was their daughter Mission behind the noises. Their gasps of shock broke the trance that Mission was in and forced her gaze onto them._

 _The teenager instantly scowled and turned back to her punching bag and continued to lay into it with even greater force than before. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and knew that it wasn't the best place to find Mission but it was the first time since they were back that they were alone and could try to have a conversation with her._

" _Mission." Hiccup called out._

 _The punches continued as Mission ignored her parents._

" _Mission darling, please talk to us." Astrid tried._

 _The punches grew in intensity and ferocity._

" _Please Mission." Hiccup whispered out._

 _With one final haymaker Mission turned to her parents, sweat dripping down her forehead and drawing in huge breaths of air. She wiped her forehead before throwing the towel on the ground and stomping over to her water bottle._

" _What do you want to talk about." Mission demanded more than asked._

 _Hiccup and Astrid were a bit taken back by her tone but knew that they had to press onwards. That if they waited this would only get harder._

" _We…we just… we wanted to say…sorry." Hiccup stuttered out._

 _Mission's entire body went ridged as she whipped her water bottle into a nearby, exploding on impact and sending water everywhere._

" _SORRY! That is all you have to say is sorry!" Mission screamed at them._

" _We should have told you all sooner but we didn't want to bring up that portion of our lives again. We thought it was buried and wanted it to remain buried." Astrid tried._

" _Oh you buried it alright, you buried it with my BROTHER!" Mission snarled back._

" _What am I saying we didn't bury him we burned him and now we just carry him around in these fucking bags!" Mission yelled as she pointed to her bag that contained a portion of Carth's ashes._

 _Hiccup and Astrid were at a loss for what to say. They knew this wouldn't go well but they didn't know that it would be this bad. Their shoulders slumped and their faces fell as they just didn't know where else to go._

" _Mission we don't know how to tell you how sorry we are. For everything. We want to fix it with you, please know that. We love you, we always have, we always will. Please just give us a chance to prove it to you." Hiccup pleaded with his daughter._

 _They were met by silence. Defeated they turned around and walked out from behind the building. It was clear that Mission didn't want to talk to them at the moment. They hoped that it wouldn't be this way forever._

 _What they didn't know was that their words were resonating in Mission's mind and as much as she wanted to believe what they were saying a war started to rage in her mind. What she had promised and what she was hearing, what she believed and what she was being told. She shook her head and frowned at the mess in her mind. She didn't know why she was having these sudden thoughts, she was getting revenge for her brother and that was all that mattered. She turned back into her punching bag and continued her training._

* * *

 _(Present day)_

Hiccup and Astrid didn't see Mission for the rest of that day nor the following day. They were worried about her as today would be two full days that they hadn't seen her and to top it all off they were leaving that evening to go to Telos to find Captain Shan and end him. They spent as much time as they could looking for her to try and say goodbye hoping that it would show her that they cared about her. It would seem though that their message would have to wait and be delivered by someone else.

The crew was boarding the ship and this time the entire _Nightfury_ squad was coming with them. They were not leaving anything to chance and bringing everyone with them, even Jeks was coming with them. Toothless and Luna were even coming, they couldn't be there when Carth was taken but they would damn sure be there this time. Everyone made their way up the ramp and into the ship Hiccup and Astrid stopped to take one last look at the base behind them. They hoped that somewhere in the base Mission was looking at them and could see that they were looking for her.

Unfortunately for the heartbroken parents their daughter could indeed see them only not from the angle they thought it would be. Mission was looking at the backs of her parents as they looked out trying to find her. She smirked at them as she had managed to successfully sneak past them and sneak onto the ship, with some help from Jeks keeping them busy and giving her a robe to hide her face, armor and weapons that Jeks had gotten for her from the armory.

She made her way into the ship and found a crew quarters to hide in. This was it, no going back. She made sure that Meetra was being looked after by the nurses at the hospital and could focus her attention on the task at hand. She was on her way to kill Captain Shan and nothing was going to stand in her way, nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Things come to their apex next chapter, the big battle. I wonder what people will give in order to achieve their goals. Tune in to find out and be sure to leave a review.**


	14. Crumbling Down

**A/N: Holy hell this chapter got pretty long. Not much to say other than it is the meeting we have been waiting for and a little game of cat and mouse to see who can get there first. I'm really sad that I'm not getting as many reviews as the previous chapters have gotten. I really would like you guys to respond and tell my how I'm doing. Your reviews make it easier to write chapters because it makes me feel like you guys want to read it. Anyway have what will probably be the longest chapter of the story.**

 **CB73- Rage can do funny things to a person and make us do things we never thought we could. Mission's rage is pushing her to the limit and so far it hasn't had very serious repercussions... Until now, read on to see what her rage might cost her. Thanks for the constant reviews.**

 **On with the show, please leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

The ship hovered just outside the Telos system. A lone Star Destroyer could be seen floating in front of the planet but showing no signs of life. Hiccup and Astrid were on the bridge staring at the ship that contained the man that took their son away from them. The emotions swirling around in their bodies threatened to burst out and overtake everyone around them.

Sadness, sorrow, anguish, depression, rage, and hatred. All these feelings nearly caused them to become overwhelmed and before either one could notice a lone tear fell from each of their eyes. Snapping out of their daze after realizing that they weren't getting any close and that they weren't alone on the bridge, they wiped their face and turned away from the window.

The entire Nightfury squad was standing around a holo-table looking at their leaders, their friends and stood by in silent support understanding what this moment meant for them. For as much as it was about revenge it would also provide much needed closure for the suffering parents and maybe even the strength to start a true recovery process. As Hiccup and Astrid came up to the table everyone gave them a sympathetic yet understanding gaze. They would always be there to help their friends no matter what.

Hiccup and Astrid acknowledged them with a short nod before looking down at the table which held a scaled down map of the area, with Telos and the _Leviathan_ at its center. They zoomed in on the Star Destroyer and brought up the scan of the ship that they had just conducted. They could see the hangar that was destroyed as was evident by the massive hole in the side of the ship. The debris floating around the ship would make it a little difficult to land in one of the other hangars but not impossible. They could also tell that the ship had very little power in it as was evident from the flicker lights that dotted the outside of the ship. From what they could tell however it seemed like they only had enough power to keep the life support systems in place and not much else. So they may have to deal with zero gravity but they could deal with that if they needed to. Another good thing about the lack of power would be the lack turrets shooting at them and shields preventing their entrance. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at their handiwork that crippled their former ship. Hiccup looked up and began to give out the game plan.

"Alright guys it would seem that the _Leviathan_ is dead in space for all intents and purposes. They have very little power on the ship from what we can tell but that works in our favor. They will have no shields and no turrets shooting at us which should make landing in one of the hangars a lot easier." Hiccup stated as he looked over the squad.

"What about TIE fighters?" Cami asked.

"Can't rule them out but since there don't seem to be any patrolling around the ship they might be out of commission as well. We will play it safe and have a fighter escort fly us over and watch our backs as we land though." Astrid chimed in.

"First thing I want to do is take out their engines. I know they can't use them right now but they have been working on getting the power back on for a few days and I would rather not be on that ship and have it jump to hyperspace to God knows where." Hiccup remarked.

He turned to the helmsman of the ship and relayed what he wanted him to do. The man nodded his head in agreement and gave the order for their turrets to fire on the engines and only the engines. Flashes of light flooded through the windows on the bridge as a barrage of turret fire erupted and flew through the emptiness of space toward their target. It didn't take many shots for the engines to soon become part of the space debris that was already floating around the ship but lucky for Hiccup and Astrid it stayed near the back of the ship and wouldn't affect them in any way. Everyone turned back to the table where Hiccup had pulled up a hangar on the _Leviathan_ that was close to the destroyed one.

"This here will more than likely be our best option to land in. It is close to the blast sight which hopefully means that it will be deserted. It also appears to be well intact so it should serve as a good landing point." Hiccup continued.

"I'm hearing a lot of 'hope' and should' in this plan Hiccup is there anything that we know for certain?" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup sighed and let his head drop just a little. He knew that the plan wouldn't sound as good as it did in head but it was the only one that he had and it was the best chance that he had at getting to Shan and exacting his revenge. With a deep breath, he straightened his back, set his jaw and looked up and everyone with determination on his face and fire in his eyes.

"I know it doesn't sound like my usual plans that are usually pretty solid and tend to incur more faith in them. However this is the best plan that I can come up with in this short amount of time. We don't know the extent of the damage of the ship we can only tell what has been down from the scans and our own eyesight. I know I'm asking a lot of you guys and it means everything that you are here with us for this. But Astrid and I need to do this and if we have to make a few assumptions and make a few blind leaps we will, but we will also do our best to keep those to a minimum." Hiccup replied softly.

While he started his little speech with fire in his eyes and determination in his voice, it slowly became softer and softer. All the emotions of losing Carth and confronting the man who did it were trying to force their way to the surface and Hiccup was having to fight to keep them from bursting out. His change in demeanor was easily spotted and it was more than enough for the rest of the squad to tell that Hiccup was trying his best to come up with a safe plan, as safe as one could be, but also accomplish his and Astrid's goal.

Heather reached across the table and grasped Hiccup's hand which caused the man to glance up at her. She smiled gently at him and nodded her head in understanding.

"Good enough for me Hiccup." She said as she glanced back at the rest of the squad.

They all responded in kind which seemed to lift Hiccup's mood if only a little bit. He quickly wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths before continuing with the plan.

"We will land in the hangar and make our way toward the bridge. We will clear each section of the ship on our way up to the bridge and we won't let anything stop us." Hiccup said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

Just as he finished Jeks walked onto the bridge holding a small data pad. He was flicking through it when he looked up to see the Nightfury squad gathered around the holo-table.

"Did I miss something?" He asked with a chuckle.

The small joke broke the tension and got everyone to chuckle at it with the Twi'lek. Hiccup quickly explained everything that they had gone over with Jeks who in turn nodded along understanding the plan.

"Well sounds like you got everything under control. I was just coming up here to tell you that the shuttle to take you over is ready and I just called down to the pilots and now you have a small escort that will fly you over." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Jeks, you've been a good friend to us since we met you." Astrid replied with a warm smile.

"Of course Astrid, anything for you guys." He replied back with a smile of his own.

With the plan in place everyone made their way off the bridge and down toward the hangar. Jeks hung towards the back of the group and continued to flick through his data pad. He glanced up to make sure no one was looking at them before he sent out a message to a certain stowaway hiding in the crew quarters.

" _Head to hangar 15. Board the ship quickly."_

Jeks sent the message along with the battle plan and route that they would take when they were clearing the ship. He just managed to get the message off in time before Ruff looked back to see him with his head buried in the data pad.

"What you looking at their Jeks?" The female twin asked.

"Oh just going over the plan again in my mind, just something I do to help take the chaos out of it." Jeks replied back quickly.

"Well that's lame who would want to get rid of the chaos?" The female twin scoffed at the answer before turning her head back to the front of the group.

Jeks shrugged his shoulders and pressed on. He knew that the twins loved chaos more than anybody he had ever met before and could tell that Ruff didn't mean harm with her comment. In truth he knew what to say in order to get her off his case so that she wouldn't ask any more questions and to the rest of the group his answer would sound like good strategy. He placed the data pad back in pocket and hoped that Mission would be able to make it on board the ship before they arrived.

* * *

 _(With Mission)_

Mission read the message from Jeks and leapt into action. She quickly threw her robe back on and rushed through the corridors of the ship. She patted herself down to make sure that she had all of her weapons. Feeling the pair of blaster pistols and set of daggers on her hips and arms she punched in the location of the hangar on her data pad and followed it like a treasure map.

She reached the hangar in no time and appeared to have arrived before her parents and their squad. She had been running after all they were more than likely walking. She walked through the doors only to dive behind a stack of boxes that were just inside the door.

Laying down next to the ship was Toothless and Luna. The dragons seemed to be asleep for the moment, likely conserving their energy and strength for the coming battle but it did little to ease Mission's fear. If they caught her they would no doubt inform her parents and the mission would either be canceled or someone would stop her from going. Both options were unacceptable.

She peeked her head out from around the boxes and could see a number of crew members moving about the hangar and causing a fair amount of noise. It didn't seem to bother the two dragons and it was just now that Mission realized that it seemed of oil, fuel, and grease. It would mask her scent from the two dragons and as long as she stayed quiet she could board the ship without them waking or looking out of place to the crew members.

Looking around she found a small crate of ammo and lifted it onto her shoulders. She pulled the hood on her robe forward a bit more to hide her face and made her way toward the ship. She weaved between the crew members and as she got closer to the ship she fell in step with a crew member heading the same way and slipped past the dragons without disturbing them. She boarded the ramp and placed the crate of ammo down just inside the door and looked around for a hiding place. She walked throughout the shuttle and managed to find a loose piece of metal that had just enough space behind it for her to fit into. She climbed in and moved the piece back as best she could to cover her trail. Just as she placed the metal piece back she could hear the sound of her parents voices board the ship. She let out a muffled sigh as she had just managed to get on board before they arrived.

* * *

 _(Back with Hiccup and Astrid)_

The walk to the shuttle had been filled with silence once Ruff was done questioning Jeks on what he was doing. In truth Hiccup and Astrid were focused on the mission at hand. In a matter of moments they would be boarding the ship of the man who took their son away from them. Everything was coming to a head and Hiccup was running over everything in his head. From the minute they boarded the Star Destroyer, to the moment when he would plunge the Dark Sabre into Shan's chest, ending his existence and reign of terror.

They boarded the shuttle with little fanfare and simply worked their way into their positions. Hiccup and Astrid in the cockpit and everyone else in the main room squeezed in by Toothless and Luna. They were bringing a squad of 5 others with them to guard the ship while they were going after Shan. They wanted a ride out of there after all. The fighters that would escort them over were already out in space and waiting for them, so with a simple call over the radio to the bridge Hiccup and Astrid fired up the ship and took off toward the _Leviathan._

* * *

 _(With Mission)_

She could feel the ship come to life all around. The walls shook lightly, the engines hummed with activity, her breath hitched, and her heart rate quickened. This was it, no turning back now. Not that she wanted to but up until this point it didn't quite feel real, no completely anyway. She took several deep breaths and calmed herself down, now was not the time to become anxious or nervous. She needed to be focused, this was her moment, everything she had been working for had led to this moment and she would not let it get the better. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. Soon Shan would be dead and her brother would be avenged.

* * *

 _(With Hiccup and Astrid)_

The flight over was uneventful. No TIE fighters flying about, no turret fire to dodge. Though it was expected it kept everything dreadfully silent and the emotional parents could have done with a bit of an ice breaker before they got to the ship. As it was though all they had were their thoughts and emotions rolling about their heads.

They landed the ship in the undamaged hangar and it seemed to be deserted. Hiccup and Astrid stood up and looked at each other with longing gazes. They knew why they were here and there was no sense to stand on ceremony. With a simple nod to each other their minds clicked into gear with one another and their faces fell to emotionless slates. They walked toward the main room with determination and when they stepped into the room they commanded respect.

Everyone looked up at them and waited for the order. Even though Jeks was the highest ranking person there it was clear that on this mission Hiccup and Astrid were in charge. The pair scanned the room before addressing them one last time.

"You all know why we are here. I won't waste anyone's time with a rousing speech or heartfelt words. The fact of the matter is that the Captain of this ship killed our son and we are going to repay the favor. Once that is done we get the hell off this ship and blow it to kingdom come." Hiccup stated firmly.

"The ship is still crawling with Stormtroopers so be careful. We clear it out section by section until we reach the bridge and then we end this." Astrid followed up, her voice dripping with rage.

Everyone simply nodded not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Haddock's wrath. They lowered the ramp and walked out onto the mirror black floor and set up a perimeter. The five soldiers moved crates and other items from the hangar in front of the ship to form a defensive line in case any troopers happened upon them.

Satisfied with their work and the knowledge that their ride home was safe Hiccup, Astrid, Jeks, Toothless, Luna, and the rest of the Nightfury squad made their way through the hangar bay door and toward Captain Shan.

* * *

 _(With Mission)_

She felt the ship land and could just vaguely here her parents giving some sort of last minute talk. She opened her eyes and waited a few moments to give them time to get off the ship and so she could come out safely. Once she was certain that they were gone she pushed the metal piece out, being mindful to not let it crash to the floor and set off towards the ramp. As she neared the exit she could hear the sound of crates being pushed around and stacked along with muffled voices of where to put them.

She crouched down and made her way to the edge of door and peered around it. She cursed to herself as she saw the five soldiers building a barricade. While she understood why they were doing it, she silently wished that they weren't here it would make her job so much easier. She wouldn't be deterred though, she had come this far and she wasn't just going to give up. Placing one foot in front of the other she silently made her way down the ramp as quickly as she could. She was forced to hop off the side of the ramp and duck behind it when a soldier started to turn in her direction and hide behind the ramp. She held her breath hoping that the soldier didn't spot her. After a few tense moments she slowly let out her breath, she peered around the ramp and could see that the soldiers were all focused on the door leading out of the hangar.

"Damnit." She cursed to herself.

She had to find a way to distract them and fast. Looking around she could spot a line of crates that would lead her about half way to the door before they ended. With a final glance at the soldiers she snuck her way to first crate and then the next one and the next until she was at the end of the trail. She looked around to see if she had anything that could help her distract the men around the ship. Pulling out one of her daggers she carefully broke open the side of the crate that she was behind and rejoiced when she found a number of stun grenades.

She grabbed a couple and attached them to her belt before she grabbed two more, cooked them and launched them toward the unsuspecting soldiers. She heard the telltale pop of the grenades going off and the soldiers cries of distress. Seizing her chance she ran for the door before they could recover. She made it to the corridor and the hangar bay door slid shut before the men inside could recover. They would think it was imperials attacking and remain on alert the rest of time but Mission didn't care. She made it onto the Star Destroyer and now all she had to do was find the Captain. She pulled up her wrist pad and brought up a map of the ship. She plugged in her destination and followed the course.

* * *

 _(With Hiccup and Astrid)_

The squad had come up until surprising little resistance. They had encountered only a few patrols but even they only had one to three men in them. They were quickly dispatched of and left in heaps on the floor. Hiccup and Astrid were on point and directing everyone with hand gestures to search rooms and clear them out. They preferred to be silent but didn't care if things got a little loud. They could see the elevator that would take them to the bridge up ahead and quickened their pace. Hiccup and Astrid could see the end of the line, could almost taste it and they wanted it badly.

Just as they were about to reach the elevator Toothless and Luna called out to them.

" **Guys!"** The dragons called out simultaneously.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped dead in their tracks and turned back to see the dragons staring into a room, their backs hunched, and teeth showing, and growling at something. Hiccup, Astrid and the rest of the squad made their way back to the room in question and were soon staring just like Toothless and Luna.

Inside was the medical bay for the ship. While it would normally not be on their radar Toothless and Luna thought it needed a bit more attention. So when they saw a Stormtrooper strapped to a chair and staring at them they figured they should let everyone know.

Hiccup and Astrid were now staring at the trooper who they just realized looked very familiar. The missing hand gave it away, it was the same trooper that they had interrogated to get the information that led them here. He stared at them with a scowl but his eyes betrayed him. While he tried to put up a strong front they could see the fear in his eyes, the fear of having something worse done to him.

" _ **What should we do?"**_ Luna asked.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid answered. They just stared at the man and walked into the medical bay. The trooper tried to push back into his chair, trying to get away, his strong front falling to pieces once Hiccup and Astrid entered the room. Everyone else slowly made their way in and unknowingly clearing the space for a certain teenage girl.

* * *

 _(With Mission)_

It wasn't hard to know she was on the right trail. All she had to do was follow the bodies. While death wasn't a new concept to her, she was used to killing animals after all. The thought and image of humans being dead was still new and foreign to her and that's what got to her. It reminded her too much of Carth.

She shook her traitorous thoughts out of her head and pressed on. She could be as upset and hysterical as she wanted to be, but only after this was done. She rounded a corner and instantly froze her parents and the entire squad were standing outside of a room and just staring into it. She didn't have long to wonder why as they all soon made their way in. She didn't question it and saw her chance to get ahead of them. Her wrist pad said that the elevator was just at the end of the hall so she took off for it.

As she neared the door she slowed down and took a quick look inside she was surprised to see that her parents were standing in front of a trooper who was strapped to a table. She was also infuriated that they didn't just end his miserable life. He was part of the Empire and didn't deserve mercy. Her rage grew even more when she watched them undo the bonds that held him in place and told him to get off the ship.

Enraged she rolled across the doorway and took off running toward the elevator. Her parents had just spared a trooper, a member of the Empire. To her it looked like they still held a certain love for the people who took her brother away from her.

"They probably can't even kill Shan." She muttered hatefully.

Well she would not let that happen. Shan would die and if her parents couldn't do it then she would.

* * *

 _(With Hiccup and Astrid)_

They stared at the man but they didn't say a word. They didn't answer Luna's question all they did was walk forward and stand on both sides of him. They could see the fear in his eyes but to Hiccup and Astrid they were able to see one more emotion in there that they knew all too well. Betrayal. The trooper had gone through the same thing they had all those years ago and now just wanted out.

They could tell, they had thought and wanted the same thing. Without any preamble they started to undo the binds that held the man in place. He stood up cautiously never once taking his eyes off of them. For the briefest of moments nothing was said yet a silent understanding was reached between the three.

"Get out of here." Hiccup said in a low voice.

The man didn't say anything, he just nodded and sprinted out of the room. Hiccup and Astrid didn't follow him out they just stood in place for a moment before turning back and walking toward the elevator.

"I didn't think you guys would let him live." Cami whispered out.

"He had been through enough. He didn't deserve whatever fate the Empire had planned for him. I doubt we will ever see him again." Astrid answered as the lift came back down.

They all piled into the lift, even Toothless and Luna managed to squeeze in. They pushed the button for the bridge and waited silently for the door to open again once they reached their destination. As they got closer to the top they could hear shouting coming up a few levels above and as they reached the top it only got louder.

Hiccup and Astrid listened to the shouting and quickly started to grow more and more anxious. They knew that voice, knew it all too well. In fact in the past few days it was the only one they heard. They sprinted out of the door as soon as the elevator reached the top and the doors opened. There was one more door between them and the bridge but the voice on the other side had them screaming in terror.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"MISSION!" The parents screamed.

* * *

 _(With Mission)_

The doors to the lift opened and Mission and both of her blasters drawn. She stalked up to the lone door that stood between her and Captain Shan. There were no more words to be said, no more promises to make, now was the time for action. The door slid open and she brought her blasters up. The bridge was empty save for a few technicians here and there but standing in the middle of the walkway staring out at the planet below was a man in an Imperial Officer's uniform. Mission lost all sense of stealth and decided to make an entrance.

"CAPTAIN SHAN!" She shouted out.

Her voice echoed off the walls startling all but the captain who turned slowly to face who ever had called him. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at the teenage girl who had her blasters trained him.

"Who might you be little girl?" Shan asked mockingly.

Mission's rage grew exponentially at the man's question it wasn't enough for him to take her brother away but now he had to insult her by not realizing who she was.

"My name is Mission Haddock. Because of you I had to burn the person that meant the most to me in this entire galaxy. I am here to make you pay for that." She seethed out.

Captain Shan seemed unmoved by the threat against his life and shrugged at her.

"Haddock, so you must be one of Sgt. Haddock's then. I didn't kill either of your parents so who could you be referring to I wonder?" He asked feigning ignorance.

Mission couldn't control her outburst.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" She shouted at him as she flicked the safety off her blasters.

"MISSION!" A pair of voices shouted from behind her.

* * *

 _(All together)_

Mission didn't bother turning around to look at her parents, she didn't want to. Her focus was on the man in front of her. Her blasters were pointed right at him, the safety was off, and her finger was on the trigger.

"Mission sweetie…don't." Her mother's voice came from behind her.

"Why the hell not?!" Mission shouted back.

"Don't you care that he killed Carth?!" She continued.

"Mission of course we do, but you shouldn't have to live with killing someone. Especially at this young of an age." Hiccup answered trying to reason with her.

"Please like you guys will be able to kill him I saw you release that guy trapped in the medical bay." Mission spat out her blasters still trained on Shan.

The Captain was watching the family squabble with joy. It would seem that it might be the key to his survival. Hiccup and Astrid started to creep up closer to Mission and soon everyone fell in behind them. Shan's eyes shot up and which brought Mission's attention back to them.

"Don't come any closer!" She shouted.

"Mission sweetie you don't understand why we let that guy go." Astrid explained.

"What possible reason could there have been to letting him go?" She spat back.

"We didn't kill him because he didn't deserve it. He had already been through the interrogation we put him through, plus whatever the Empire did, and it was clear that they were going to kill him. They betrayed him like they betrayed us. We know how that feels and we did what little we could for him and at least gave him a chance." Hiccup finished for his wife.

Mission didn't answer she just stood there mulling over her parents words. They had given a man a chance who had everything taken away from him, who needed a chance and gotten one from two people who knew exactly what that felt like. She didn't know what to think and in her silence Hiccup and Astrid moved closer to her. They managed to get on her sides and knelt down, her gaze was still on Captain Shan so she didn't notice them. Hiccup could see Shan just on the outskirts of his vision so if he made a sudden move he could react.

Hiccup and Astrid reached for Mission's blasters but she ran forward when she felt their presence.

"NO I'M KILLING HIM!" She shouted as she rushed forward.

"MISSION!" The squad screamed.

Hiccup and Astrid jumped after her but not before Shan could pull out a hidden blaster and aim it right at Mission. Hiccup and Astrid both saw this and lunged forward to jump in front of Mission who let off two shots from her pistols, one from each blaster.

Blaster fire rang out across the bridge and silence soon took over. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes had closed as they encased Mission in a protective shield of themselves. They looked over Mission and let out a sigh of relief seeing that she was unharmed. They turned to Shan who was in turn on the ground clutching at his abdomen and left shoulder. The rest of squad had secured the bridge so that none of the others on board got any ideas.

As the parents turned to Mission to bring her into a hug they both hissed out in pain and crumbled to the floor. Everyone's eyes snapped over to them and in the suddenness of the entire situation they had all failed to see that Hiccup and Astrid had both been shot in the back.

Mission looked down at her parents and dropped her blasters to the floor. Her eyes grew to the size of a small moon as she saw the scorch marks in their armor. She fell to her knees and looked over the both of them with one question burning in her mind.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She screamed at them.

"Because we love you Mission." Hiccup coughed out.

"We weren't fast enough to save Carth, but we could save you and we promised him to look after you and Meetra." Astrid followed up, her voice growing weak.

"You promised him to look after Meetra and me?" She asked softly.

"It was the last thing we promised him. Right after we said we loved him." Hiccup replied through gritted teeth.

Tears started to gather in Mission's eyes at hearing the promise her parents had made to her brother at a time that had to be when he was dying. Mission's world fell out from under her again. Her parents had made her brother a promise and in her rage had made their job nearly impossible, she put herself at risk, and through her own selfish behavior had just caused her parents to become gravely wounded. Sure she managed to shoot Shan but he was still alive, barley but it felt hollow at seeing her parents in pain on the floor. For the second time in her life and this time of her own doing Mission's world had come crumbling down.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so lots happening in this chapter. Be sure to leave a review I love reading them. Next chapter a continuation and shed a little light on an age old mystery.**


	15. Betrayal

**A/N: Well last chapter sure was a gut punch for Mission, but if she thought last chapter was tough than this one is going right for the kill. Get ready for this one guys cause the chapter name says it all. razor95 hope I fleshed this out well enough and gave enough hints in previous chapters for this to make sense and not forced. To the rest simply enjoy. Sorry the chapter isn't as long as the last one, that one was an odd ball one in terms of length.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad you like it now it's time for a curve ball.**

 **razor95- I can see now why the responses would be like that, while I want to the story to move along quickly I wanted to make sure that motivations were fleshed out. Oh you thought the bleeding was done, no no no the bleeding has only begun. Glad you liked my little stormtrooper scene another little nugget thanks to you.**

 **CB73- Oh Shan isn't done just yet, Graves have been dug but who will get put in them? The last meeting was merely a taste of what was to come this time around. Enjoy.**

 **Have fun guys and be sure to leave some reviews as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Grunts of pain were the only sounds that filled the bridge. Her parents with blaster holes in their backs and Captain Shan with one in his abdomen and shoulder. Mission couldn't tear her eyes away from her parents. Their eyes were straining to stay open as they looked up at her not with anger or hatred but love and understanding.

They had protected her in a way that they couldn't for her brother. They had kept their promise to her brother and made sure she was safe. They tried to explain to her days before, explain why they had joined, explain their promise to Carth, and how had she repaid them? By throwing it all back in their face and making them think that she hated them and wanted nothing to do with them yet they still came after her, still loved her, still protected her.

The tears that had formed in her eyes finally broke the dam and rolled down her face and started to fall onto the cold floor. She was still trying to grasp that they had somehow saved her even if in her mind she didn't think herself worthy of it anymore. All she had done is cause pain and now the suffering of her parents.

Mission tried to speak, tried to find the words that would express how sorry she was, and wanted nothing more than to take back all the things that she had said to her parents, to everyone. Try as she might though her throat grew tighter and tighter and soon she was struggling to even let out the few choked sobs that forced their way through.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a muffled scream that didn't come from her parents. Looking around her eyes landed onto the withering body that was Captain Shan. His hands were pressed to his wounds in an effort to dull the pain but to no avail. Mission's sorrow and anguish were briefly forgotten as she glared even more holes through the man.

Despite everything that she was feeling there was one undeniable thing that had brought her family here. Carth was dead and it was Captain Shan's fault. The thought rang through Mission's head and echoed out like a rock skipping through a cave. It was Shan's fault. It was Shan's fault. It was Shan's fault. It echoed over and over until she finally understood. It didn't matter that her parents were once a part of the Empire, they were still good people, they had saved her brother and herself, gave her a home, a family, a future. They had done everything in their power to protect and this man that was laying on the ground a few feet in front of her took part of that away from her, from them. It was Shan's fault.

She looked around for a weapon as she had dropped hers at seeing her parents get wounded. She spotted her blasters and was about to grab them when a reflection on light caught her attention. She followed the light to see that is was the hilt of the Dark Sabre, one of her father's signature weapons. She reached for it and gently unclipped it from her father's side. This caught Hiccup's attention and brought his attention to his side to see his daughter grasping his weapon.

"Mission." He called out.

She turned the weapon over in her hand and wielded it like she had seen her father do before. She felt a small button underneath her finger and instinctively she pressed it. The ebony blade shot up and emitted a low screech before fading away to a low hum. Tendrils of white snaked their way across the blade looking like lightning bolts against a pitch black sky. The blade had a mirror like reflection in it and Mission was staring at herself. She could make out the red puffiness of her eyes, the tear stains down her cheeks, and the look of regret mixed with rage.

She stood up and moved towards Captain Shan which drew the attention of the rest of the squad.

"Mission stop." They all cried out.

She kept going, their shouts muffled as though they were trying to talk to her underwater. Her gaze was locked on Shan's figure and within a few steps she was looming over his body. The Captain could hear the low hum of the blade get closer and closer and when he looked up he could see the little girl that had put him in this humiliation position.

He turned to see the Dark Sabre at her side the tapered end hanging low and pointed in his direction. He stared at the blade and followed it up to meet Mission's eyes. He wished he would have kept his eyes on the Sabre. While her face was showing every form of anguish, pain, and anger her eyes seemed to have become this soul sucking void. There was nothing in them. No light, no pain, no sorrow. Nothing.

Mission stared at the man, her emotions running wild. There were questions she wanted answers to, thoughts she wanted to say, emotions to convey so that he could have some semblance of what she has felt since he killed her brother. She just couldn't get her mouth to work for her. It stayed shut and refused to open no matter how hard she tried. She flexed her fingers to see if they would still work for her. To her relief they did but she still didn't raise the blade toward him.

"Mission." A voice broke through the silence.

Mission kept her eyes on Shan while everyone else turned to see whose voice had cut through the air. To most people's surprise it was Jeks. He had slowly made his way closer to Mission and was now a step behind Hiccup and Astrid. He had his blaster holstered and his hands were crossed behind his back.

"You've come this far, it's time to end it. This is what we were working towards. Don't you still want this?" He inquired.

Everyone's eyes shoot open with shock. What was Jeks talking about? Working towards what? No one though seemed more surprised than Captain Shan the voice sounded familiar and he was trying to place where he had heard it before. His eyes moved to the Twi'lek and he waited to see if he would talk again.

"I-I-I still want this." Mission struggled to get out. The Dark Sabre shaking in her hands.

"But I want to know one thing first." She answered lowly.

She knelt down bringing the blade inches from Captain Shan's body while her gaze turned dark as her brow furrowed.

"How did you find us?" Mission growled out.

It was the one thing that remained constant throughout all of her emotions. Her family had lived in peace for five years. They interacted with spacers whenever they were in town and had plenty of friends. The Empire had a vast amount of spies sprinkled throughout the galaxy, if they were looking for them like Shan implied then surely they would have been found a lot sooner than five years after leaving the fight.

Shan stared up at the girl and could see the finality of her question. He answers it he dies, he refuses to answer it he dies. He would have remained silent to deny her the pleasure of knowing if it hadn't been for the familiar voice breaking through yet again.

"Do it Mission, just like you said this is to save people from having to deal with him again." Jeks said trying to coax her blade closer.

"No Mission." Her parents called out hoarsely.

Shan's eyes widened with realization at where he had heard the voice before. It was in the transmission that had directed him to the Haddock's manor on Dantooine. He shifted his gaze as much as he could to get a better look at the Twi'lek who was trying to convince the girl to go through with her plan. When he focused on him for a moment he couldn't help but gasp in shock at recognizing the man that had sent him the transmission.

"You." Shan gasped out as he brought a hand away from his wounds to point at Jeks.

"That is where I remember you from." He said accusingly.

Mission stumbled back at the sudden accusation and darted her gaze between Jeks and Captain Shan. What was Shan talking about recognizing Jeks? The Dark Sabre wavered and Mission's finger pressed the button involuntarily deactivating it. The room fell into silence as they looked on in confusion.

"What…What did you say?" Mission whispered out as she looked over to Shan.

Hearing the question Shan quickly shifted his plans around about not telling the girl how he had found her. He could see the desperation in her eyes for it to not be true what he had said and he could read the confusion and see the flickers of horror in the faces of the rest of the Nightfury squad at his accusation. Especially in Hiccup and Astrid. He was going to die no matter what he had accepted that but now he realized that he could destroy the best squad in the rebellion and this time he wouldn't have to fire a single shot.

"I remember the Twi'lek's voice. From the transmission he sent me." Shan grunted out as his wounds flared up.

"What transmission?" Heather spoke up from behind.

"Guys are we really going to listen to this. He is clearly trying to drive a wedge between us and besides Heather, Cami, Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff you guys no how much I hate the Empire for what they have taken from me. You know I would always fight them." Jeks countered laughing at the Captain.

Shan realized that the Twi'lek was right. Why would they believe him over one of their own? He would have to show them the transmission in order to complete his new plan. He turned to see the communications officer by the holo projector and gave a sharp whistle.

"Officer re-run the transmission labeled _HDK-LCT-5_." Shan ordered out.

"But sir the power." The trooper tried to argue.

"Look around you officer, the lights have been slowly getting brighter and brighter which means that power is slowly being restored. How do you think they got up here, they had to take the lift which requires more power than simply replaying a transmission would require now do it." Shan barked out.

The officer nodded his head in acknowledgment and began to comb through the records to find the transmission in question. After several moments of searching a recording popped up in front of Shan and in plain view for everyone else.

 _(Recording)_

" _Sir we have a transmission from an unknown sender coming in. Says he has information on fugitives of the Empire." An officer called out._

" _Hmm let's hear him out. Patch him through." Shan ordered out._

" _This is Captain Shan of the Leviathan. To whom am I speaking and what fugitives are you talking about?" Shan barked out._

 _A life sized hologram flickered to life in front of Captain Shan to reveal a hooded figure. The hood fell back just enough to reveal that whoever the speaker was, was a Twi'lek. His eyes and the shape of his nose could just be made out but not much more than that._

" _Captain Shan. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but I find the fact that I'm talking to you repulsive." The figure remarked._

 _(With everyone)_

The voice of the hologram sent the feeling of horror through the entire Nightfury squad. They knew that voice, and from the features that could be made out of the Twi'lek in the hologram there was no mistaking it. Jeks was the one talking to Captain Shan. Everyone turned their gaze to the transmission not wanting to watch anymore but unable to turn away.

 _(Transmission)_

" _And yet you still contacted us. Now who are you and what fugitives are you talking about?" Shan growled out._

" _Right to business I see. Fair enough, I believe you are familiar with Hiccup and Astrid Haddock." The figure replied mockingly._

" _I am." Shan said through clenched teeth and fisted hands._

" _If I were you I would go and check out Dantooine near the settlement of Khoonda." Jeks replied._

" _Who are you and why should I listen to you?" Shan replied._

" _Who I am is not important, as to the why you should listen to me. Call it a sense of justice if you will." Jeks responded._

 _(End of Transmission)_

The holograms faded away and the horrified looks on everyone's faces, along with the opened mouth stares at the Twi'lek were everything that Shan could have hoped for. The girl who was just holding the Dark Sabre to his gut was now on the ground on all fours staring down into nothingness. She was no longer a threat, at least for the moment. The rest of the squad was in equal states of shock. Their weapons were lowered and tears could be seen forming in Hiccup and Astrid's eyes.

"Why?" Hiccup's voice came in softly.

"Why would you do this to us?" What did we ever do to you? We just wanted to live in peace." He asked through a tear choked voice and the realization that now even the rebellion had betrayed him.

Jeks had said nothing through the entire transmission. He stood tall and strong only taking in a few deep breaths. As Hiccup asked his questions his body went ridged as he tensed up. He slowly turned around to face the wounded parents on the floor. He gaze wasn't sympathetic or remorseful instead it was angry.

"Why? Why! Why?! Why did you get to leave and live happily with your family when mine got taken away from me?! Why did you get to stop fighting and leave with an advanced ship, two rare dragons, and powerful weapons that could have helped us?! You could have helped us with the war! I had to watch my entire family die when the Empire blew up my home!" Jeks screamed at Hiccup and Astrid.

"I've had to scratch and claw my way to where I am today. I will do whatever it takes to win this fight. Avida might have been okay with just leaving once you finally got your family _Sgt. Haddock_." Jeks continued mocking Hiccup's rank.

"But I was not. How dare she even let you two join us! How dare she let any of you join us!" He shouted while gesturing to the Nightfury squad.

"You were all members of the Empire and had everything offered and given to you and even fought against us! I have given everything for this cause, there is nothing but this cause for me! So when things started to go south for the rebels I knew that somewhere out in the galaxy there were two highly trained soldiers with a state of the art ship and two unbelievably powerful dragons and a rare weapon that your fucking daughter is wielding right now! I knew I had to get those back for us." Jeks continued.

"So I did some digging and found out where you had gone off to in order to live in paradise and free from the horrors of war. While me and the entire Rebel cause has to fight for each and every day wondering if today will be the day that Empire finds us and wipes us from existence! So I leaked the location to Captain Shan and let nature take its course. He would find you, you would fight. I knew he couldn't kill you but maybe him finding you would convince you to come back to the fight. Your son dying is unfortunate but when I had to watch my wife, my daughter, and my son die before me." Jeks stopped in order to take breath. Anguish clearly on his face as he forced his emotions back down.

"When my family died, I had nothing left, the Empire decided it was my turn to pay and they took it. So I started to fight back, not caring what the price was for victory. I had suffered my greatest loss already. So no price was too high in order to ensure victory." Jeks continued in a calmer voice.

"I needed you and your resources here in order to fight the Empire and knew that you would have to come back on your own. Look what happened the second you came back, troop morale went through the roof, we ended up with 16 new cruisers, and things were starting to look up again." Jeks said with vigor.

"I'm sorry for your son but this is war and in war people die, even the innocent." Jeks finished as he stared down the couple.

Hiccup, Astrid and Mission were a distraught mess. Jeks had betrayed them simply because he hated that they had what he had lost. He decided to put that pain on them simply because this is war and shit happens. The broken sobs and streaming tears were the only sounds that were heard on the bridge. Their family was broken before but now it was completely shattered and it was all because of a betrayal from one of their own.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Snap! Now that was a bombshell. I could ask a bunch of questions like what will happen now but I think you guys can piece what will happen. Hiccup, Astrid and Mission are going to have their revenge. It is called Wrath of The Night Fury after all. See you guys soon. Be sure to leave a review.**


	16. You Lose

**A/N: Alright guys hope everyone in the U.S had a fun and safe 4th of July. To everyone else hope that your Wednesday went good as well. So we get the aftermath of Jeks betrayal and the decisions that will have to be made because it. Now some of you might be a bit peeved at a certain part in this chapter and you will know when you get to it. Just know that I did it that way for a reason and will explain down below.**

 **Darknight2124- Mission didn't deserve it but unfortunately Jeks took advantage of her grief and angered blinded mind. And things don't get any better.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank you.**

 **CB73- Oh Jeks has other things on his mind and he just became public enemy number 1. As for Shan... Jeks wasn't thinking staright at all when he put this plan into motion. Much like Mission his mind was clouded by anger, grief, and unlike Mission jealousy. The squad is more than pissed but understands that things need to be handled carefully in order for damage control and so things don't get more out of hand. Let's see how that goes.**

 **Alright guys thanks for the reviews love them please leave some more as you can see I read them all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Star Wars. But a guy can dream.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

Mission's body felt entirely numb. She was still on her hands and knees staring down at the floor after Jeks' confession. Everything she had done, had said, it was all based on jealousy. Her brother's death was pointless before but now it felt even worse. Her parent's stifled sobs were bouncing off the walls of the bridge and finding their way into her ears. Her head moved of its own accord to see her parent's broken bodies and Jeks looming over them.

See the man that she had trusted brought the feeling back into her body. An all too familiar feeling, rage. She sat up on her knees with hot tears streaming down her face as the pain, anguish and hatred of this man were clear on her face.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Mission shouted at Jeks.

The Twi'lek took in a deep breath and turned to face the young girl. His face was stoic and impassive. His determined eyes and stance told her that he believed in everything that he said and that what he did was right. His gaze met her own but she refused to back down.

"Yes you did and I helped you as I said I would." Jeks responded in a cool voice.

"I told you that I knew what you were going through and I wasn't lying about it." He continued.

"But I shouldn't have had to go through what you did!" Mission countered.

"You gave away where we were living to get back at my parents and you used the lie of needing their ships and weapons to justify yourself! You killed my brother! You just used Captain Shan to do it." Mission cried out.

A new wave of tears flowed down her cheeks staining them and turning them red. She should have just listened to her parents from the start. They might not have told her about their past but that didn't mean they were lying to her. If she had listened to them then maybe she might have been spared this pain of being betrayed by someone she put her trust in.

"Oh please if your parents hadn't run away when they found you then my family might not have died. The Rebels would have been a much bigger threat for the past five years and could have saved countless star systems. Your parents are just as guilty as the Empire for killing my family." Jeks sneered back.  
"They had nothing to do with your family dying Jeks and you know that. When they left the Rebels were at an all-time high. Ships were pouring in and so were soldiers we had the backing of dozens of star systems. They did their part and it was our job to take it from there." Cami spat out.

Her outburst seemed to shake the rest of the Nightfury squad out of there shocked trances and glare at the Colonel. It was finally sinking in to the lot of them that the second highest ranking person in their cause had just betrayed their friends to the Empire, he had betrayed them.

"In fact it wasn't until after you started to climb through the ranks that our casualty rates started to increase." Fishlegs muttered out.

"Yeah once you started commanding missions less and less troops and ship started coming back. What the hell was that all some trick to? Are you trying to destroy us from the inside?!" Fishlegs screamed out.

Everyone turned to look at Fishlegs in surprise. It was very rare their cool, calm, and sometimes timid friend had an outburst like that. It was clear though with the blush on Fishlegs face that he realized what he had done and was slightly embarrassed about it. He muttered an apology before everyone turned their gaze back to Jeks.

"Of course not. I hate the Empire. I was willing to fight and knew what the cost of victory was. If we want to win this war then everyone has to be willing to pay the price that I did." Jeks explained again.

Everyone was stunned into silence at hearing Jeks' explanation. He had said it once already but it still didn't make it any easier to hear. Lost in their thoughts a strangled laugh broke through the void and into all their minds. Turning to see who was laughing everyone grew scowls on their face to see Captain Shan laughing at them. His laughs echoed off their ear drums and reverberated in their skulls as they stared holes through the man. Just as his laugh were gaining volume the pain from his blaster wounds caught up to him and forced him to cringe and sputter to a halt.

He looked up to see the glares of the broken squad staring at him and he still couldn't help but chuckle.

"How does it feel Nightfury squad? How does feel to have been betrayed by one of your own?" He asked the question mockingly.

"I can only imagine the knives you must feel in your backs. To be betrayed by one of the highest ranking members of your little cause. Or how you must feel now Hiccup and Astrid, to know that your son's death was completely pointless." Shan continued to mock them.

Shan was determined to drive his point's home and cause as much misery for the squad as possible before he died. From the deepening scowls and torrent of emotions that were running across the faces of the squad he knew he was succeeding.

"Tell me how does it feel to know that your so called leaders are really no better than me, no better than anyone in the Empire?" Shan asked.

"We are nothing like you." Heather spat out.

"And yet here you stand in front of one of your leaders who you just found out betrayed your friends and allowed me to go out and hunt them down, which led to the death of their son." Shan countered.

"He may claim to hate the Empire but it seems he hates Hiccup and Astrid more. Now I wonder what will become of him or the rest of you for that matter." Shan wondered out loud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tuff chimed in from the back.

"Think about it. You all know the truth now and you certainly can't let him go for what he has done to you and he can't allow you to leave and turn him into your leaders. Surely you see that this ends only one of a couple ways." Shan remarked with a vile smile.

The sudden realization that Shan was right washed over the squad like a tidal wave. They didn't have the time to think about what was going to happen after this, they were too caught up in trying to process everything else. Shan seemed to see the looks of horror on their faces and looked down to see Hiccup and Astrid shivering from the wounds they had sustained earlier.

"How I wish you could all see your own faces. The horror that you now know that someone is going to die, that you will have to kill one of your own or others from your squad will die as well. I wonder who it could be, and you might want to make up your minds pretty fast. I don't know how much longer Hiccup and Astrid can hold…" Shan was cut off by a searing pain in his chest.

He turned his head to the left to see the young girl from before glaring at him inches away from his face. The sound and smell of flesh sizzling brought his gaze back to his chest and the searing hot pain that was coursing through it. As he turned his gaze back he was surprised to see his own reflection staring back at him. The thin black wall that held his reflection intrigued him and forced his gaze up to follow it. He stopped when he saw the black wall end and give way to a hilt, on the hilt a hand holding it firmly in place. He followed the hand and realized that the girl from before had sunk the Dark Sabre deep into his chest.

He knew this was the end had accepted that the moment he got shot. But even he knew that he hadn't lost, not totally anyway. He could still see the flickers of pain, and anguish through her mask of rage and hatred. He cracked a smile at her before leaning over to her ear.

"You lose." He whispered to her.

"This was for my brother you son of bitch." Mission hissed back.

She yanked the blade out his chest and watched as the life left his eyes and his body fall limp. While she felt some satisfaction from his death it did little to ease her pain of being betrayed. At best it was a consolation prize and a poor one at that.

The sound of a slow clap stole Mission's attention from the body of her brother's killer and brought her to the real source. Jeks had his hands held out in front of him and was clapping at her, as if she had just one a great prize.

"Well done Mission I knew you could do it." Jeks told her warmly, like he was proud.

Mission's scowl deepened and the grip on the Dark Sabre tightened. She raised the blade towards Jeks but remained rooted to the ground. She wanted to be as far away from the man as possible and yet she wanted to exact same revenge she wanted on Shan. Her mind was racing with what to do.

"You. Need. To. Shut. Up." Mission told him flatly as she emphasized each word.

The smile on Jeks' face fell as did his arms back to his side. His stoic and impassive features returned and now he was just staring at Mission. For a few brief moments nothing was said between the two and it gave Mission time to go over everything in her head. Specifically what Shan had whispered to her. _'You lose.'_ It rang in her mind and she was trying to figure it out. How did she lose, what more could she possibly lose.

'He could be talking about my parents' she thought to herself.

As the thought raced through her mind she turned her gaze ever so slightly to see her parents on the floor still shivering with the rest of the squad standing about frozen in place. It angered her to see that nobody was moving to help her parents and it brought the silence to an end.

"Will somebody please help my damn parents?!" Mission screamed out.

It did the trick as soon Cami and Heather were slowly advancing toward Hiccup and Astrid with their blasters aimed at Jeks. The Twi'lek never made a move toward the couple nor the two females that came to retrieve them. He just continued to stare at Mission.

Cami and Heather managed to drag Hiccup and Astrid back to Fishlegs and the twins and instantly started to treat their wounds. Satisfied that her parents were finally getting treated Mission turned back to her own thoughts about what Captain Shan had said. She ran his words back in her head and with clarity she realized what the dead Captain was talking about.

There was really no way for them to end this where it didn't destroy the Rebels as a whole. Either they let Jeks get away and he leaves them all to die, they kill him and have to tell Avida what happened and then they have to cover up what he did and risk someone else finding out the truth. Or Jeks somehow is able to convince everyone that they betrayed him and had to kill them. Either way even if they choose the decision where seems like they win, they lose. Mission didn't know what to do, her mind was too shot to make a decision like this. She looked past Jeks to see Cami and Heather finishing up with her parents. She let out a sigh of relief and called out to them.

"Heather, Cami. What are we going to do with him? We can't take him back with us in chains, that will destroy the Rebels, and if we kill him then we have to lie to everyone about what happened." Mission explained.

Heather and Cami looked at each other and seemed to mull over what options were available and which ones would be best. Mission took a few steps forward with the Dark Sabre still raised at Jeks as she waited for Cami and Heather's choice. The two girls started to whisper to each other and soon were nodding their heads in agreement. Their gazes looked pained but they seemed resolute in their decision.

"Jeks, you have betrayed Hiccup, Astrid, Avida, and the entire Rebel cause. If word were to get out of your betrayal it would destroy everything that we are fighting for and we can't let that happen." Cami stated sounding as formal as she could.

"However, we also can't afford to lie to the entire Rebel cause about what you did. We would be burying secrets and hiding the truth which is not what we are about. Which is why we are going to bring you back with us in chains and arrange for Avida to meet us outside of Onderon to decide what to do." Heather followed up.

"Now put your hands up and come with us." Cami ordered.

They raised their blasters towards Jeks who had yet to move. He just stared at Mission who in turned stared back at him. The low hum of the Dark Sabre the only sound in the entire bridge.

Moments went by and Jeks still refused to move and follow the orders given to him. Cami and Heather were growing impatient.

"NOW!" They both shouted.

Their shout seemed to bring life to Jeks as he snapped his eyes up and lunged around the Dark Sabre towards Mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay first off yeah sorry if you guys are mad that I killed Shan off like that. It was the point though with Jeks as priority number 1 now Shan took a back seat and just needed to be killed. Mission was happy to help with that and cut him off. Sorry if it wasn't what you guys thought it would but now we get to deal with Jeks ( Rubs hands together evilly). See you guys next time and be sure to leave a review.**


	17. Even in Victory

**A/N: Hey guys so this chapter doesn't beat around the bush too much. I mean yeah some things get repeated but we move things along and draw closer and closer to the end. Emotions are confronted but pushed aside for now and the fate of Jeks is decided. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Guest- Well thank you for the kind words friendly guest (guy/girl) I do my best and am glad to hear it.**

 **CB73- Yeah I figured I should throw Fishlegs a bone last chapter and get him involved. Sure it was a last minute thing but it also seems like something that Fishlegs would miss until it was literally handed to him on a platter. As for Mission putting one between his eyes... I wouldn't say between his eyes and they do want to take him alive.**

 **Alright guys hope you like the chapter and be sure to leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or Star Wars. A guy can dream though.**

* * *

Jeks lunged around the Dark Sabre and made a grab for Mission. She expected something like this when he stopped talking and simply stared at her. As his hand grew closer Mission made to roll away but didn't account for Jeks' legs. As she took a step forward she was tripped up by the Twi'leks legs and stumbled onto the ground.

"Mission!" Her parents yelled out.

They tried to move towards her but their wounds kept them in place by shooting pain signals all through their nerves. They continued to lay on the ground and could only watch on. Mission hit the floor with a thud and a groan. She was so certain that she would have been able to roll out of the way.

'Jeks must have been planning that when Cami and Heather were yelling at him.' She thought begrudgingly.

She didn't have long to ponder on how Jeks planned out his sequence of moves as she felt a hand grab at the collar of her armor on her neck and yank her back up to a standing position. Her hand clenched around the Dark Sabre as she deactivated it so it wouldn't slice through her. She tried to throw it towards Heather and Cami but was stopped when her arms were wrenched behind her back. The pain shot through her and forced her to drop the coveted weapon.

The pain in her arms was soon the least of her worries as soon the familiar hum of a black blade filled the air and was inches away from her throat. Feeling her head be yanked up to expose more of her neck Mission was able to see that the Dark Sabre was hovering just inches away from her throat. She flicked her eyes up to see that Jeks was staring ahead at the rest of the squad.

The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were emotionless voids that were boring holes into the squad and if she had to guess especially into her parents. Realizing her arms were free she felt around her waist to see what she had on her that might help her in this situation. As she felt around her head was yanked back hard by her hair and she was forced to stop as she hissed in pain.

"I would hold still if I were you." Jeks sneered at her.

Glaring back at her former ally Mission ceased her struggle and gently let her hands fall to her side. She felt Jeks pat her on the head as if she was some kind of pet that did well for its master. Her anger grew to a point that she thought it would overtake the entire ship.

"Jeks you slimy bastard let her go." Heather ordered out as she raised her blaster towards him.

Jeks brought the blade even closer to Mission's neck as he tisked at her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you. One flick of my wrist and poor Mission here gets to have an early reunion with her brother." Jeks replied as he loosely waved his hand that held the Dark Sabre back and forth.

The entire squad frowned and glared at the man but made no move to advance or lower their weapons. Jeks took a step forward and the entire squad refused to move, they just kept their blasters trained on Jeks.

"Lower your weapons and let me through. Or Hiccup and Astrid get their daughter back in pieces." Jeks growled at them.

The squad remained firm and kept their weapons trained on the Twi'lek. Jeks smirked at them before turning his attention back to his hostage.

"It would seem that your friends don't care about your life as much as they claim to." He said mockingly.

Mission glared up at the man before flicking her eyes towards her parents and the squad. She was wondering why they wouldn't just do as he said with her in danger but when she made eye contact with Heather and Cami she felt her worry begin to diminish. Their eyes weren't wide with worry or narrowed with anger instead they were calm, collected and at that moment Mission knew that they had a plan. She didn't know what it was but she trusted them. Trusted them like she should have been doing from the very start. Mission felt sadness wash over her as her guilt ate away at her once more. She wanted to shake her head to rid herself of these thoughts but that might end up in her cutting her head off. So she was forced to let the thoughts and emotions that came with them swirl around and fester in her mind.

"You clearly haven't thought this through Jeks." Cami mocked him.

"Oh and how have I not done that? I hold the most important bargaining chip right now. Hiccup and Astrid won't risk her life just to get at me. No my dear Cami it is you who have not thought this through, either I walk away with Mission until I reach the ship or I kill her in front of you all and completely destroy Hiccup and Astrid." Jeks growled out in response.

"You think you have all the answers don't you? Do you really think there is anywhere in the galaxy where you can go where we won't be able to find you? Do you really think that you have even the slightest chance of leaving this ship not in our custody? Think about it, we have control of the only working ship on this hunk of metal, we stand between you and it, you have a member of our family, and either way you slice it we will get her back and you will be ours. It's just a matter of if you are alive or not." Heather responded.

"Cami, Heather, don't." Hiccup tried to get out.

He thought they were gambling with his daughter's life and he just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another one of his kids, it would destroy him and Astrid.

"Shh Hiccup, don't talk. Save your energy and don't worry if I know Heather and Cami they have a plan." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

It did little to ease Hiccup's fear but he had to accept it. There was nothing more he could do but accept it and trust that his friends would get his daughter back safely. He tried to look back at Fishlegs to give him a nod but he hissed out in pain at a sudden pressure on his blaster wound.

"Sorry Hiccup." He heard Tuff mumble from behind him.

"Had to make sure everything was nice and tight." The male twin mumbled as he pulled away from Hiccup's bandages.

Hiccup grunted in response and turned his attention to his wife to see her getting looked over by Ruff and being whispered the same assurances that he had been told. She had a much more instinctive reaction and still tried to crawl toward their daughter.

'A mother's instinct.' Hiccup thought.

He would have laughed at the sight but couldn't find it in himself to do so. Everything around them was so very wrong and they still weren't out of it yet. Astrid was still trying to crawl toward Mission but was being easily held back by Ruff.

"Astrid you have to stop moving or you will only agitate your wound more and then I will be really pissed that I did all that work for nothing." Ruff said scolding her.

"Don't care need to get to my daughter." Astrid grunted out.

Ruff sighed out in frustration as she held Astrid back. She could only try to imagine how Astrid was feeling. The need to protect ones children is something that Ruff couldn't connect with directly but had some feeling of. It was how she felt about wanting to protect Mission and Meetra, how she wished she could have protected Carth. She might not have kids of her own but damn it all if she didn't look at Mission and Meetra like they were.

"Astrid." Hiccup's voice broke through.

Astrid stopped her struggle and turned to look at Hiccup who had a pleading gaze in his eyes.

"We have to trust them." He whispered out.

"But Hiccup." Astrid started.

"Look at Mission. She trusts them to get her out of this. I trust them to get her out of this. Now you have to trust them to get her out of this." Hiccup whispered in a calm yet firm tone.

Astrid's eyes drifted over to Mission and widened at the steady gaze her daughter had. She wasn't angry or fearful, perhaps a bit sad but they would ask about that later. Through everything though Astrid could tell that Mission trusted Cami and Heather, something she wasn't sure would ever happen again. Feeling her body become heavy with fatigue she stopped her weak struggle against Ruff and nodded her head at Hiccup. She just hoped they were all right about this.

"You won't kill me. It's just like you said if you kill me then you have to lie to everyone." Jeks mocked them back.

"Then what Jeks are we supposed to just let you go and get away with everything? You wouldn't do that if the positions were reversed so why would we do it for you? Right now I'm seriously reconsidering taking you to Avida and just shooting you right here, right now and ending this." Cami snarled back as she aimed her blaster at Jeks' head.

Jeks didn't have a response for this. He just stared back at Heather and Cami. Mission's eyes were following the back and forth going on between Jeks and Heather and Cami. With Cami's last retort at Jeks she could feel the grip of her captor lessen ever so slightly and could feel the blade distance itself from her neck. She could tell that whatever his plan was it was falling apart and now she had a golden opportunity to get out of his clutches.

Allowing her mind to wash away all the sadness and regret that she had been feeling, at least for the moment Mission slowly brought her arms to her front and started to run her hands up and down herself in an attempt to find anything that she could use to help get her out this mess. She could feel Jeks grip on her head continue to loosen and realizing that this could be her chance she waved her hand at Cami and Heather telling them to keep going.

"How do you think Avida will look at this anyway? That you did some great thing for the Rebels by bringing Hiccup and Astrid back." Heather spat out.

"I did do a great thing. Look what happened the second they got back we got a brand new fleet of ships with which to fight the Empire with. You can't sit there and tell me that they don't make a difference." Jeks snarled back.

"Then why did you do this to just them? Plenty of others have left did you leak their locations too in order to try and bring them back?" Cami asked half mockingly, half serious.

Jeks' silence did not help anyone's nerves. He just stared at them and watched as horrified looks slowly took over their anger ridden faces.

"You did, didn't you?" Heather gasped out in horror.

Jeks remained silent, his grip on Mission loosening slightly as the squad stared at him.

"We needed more soldiers and too many were leaving. I did what I had to in order to get some back. Most of them did come back but it wasn't enough we needed something more, we needed the Nightfury squad leaders." Jeks whispered out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Cami screamed out.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with all of you?! Would you have just let us all die and do nothing?!" Jeks shouted back.

"We wouldn't have put innocent families to the sword like you did to make them come back in anger!" Heather shouted back.

"We would have figured something out but never would we have resorted to that." Heather continued in a calmer voice.

The voices echoed off the walls into silence which Mission was grateful for. The entire time they had been shouting back and forth she had rediscovered the daggers that she had tucked away in her arms and the few on her hips. She managed to slowly slide one of them out and held it tight against her palm and forearm. She tilted her head in toward Jeks to make it look like she was cowering at the sounds of all the shouting when really she just wanted to see which one of Jeks' hands had the hilt in it so she could stab it and force the blade out of his grip. She was lucky to see that it was in his left hand, which meant she could use her right hand to reach up and stab his.

She carefully brought her hands in front of her and transferred the blade over to her right hand. With her left she caught Cami and Heather's attention and started to countdown from five with her fingers.

 **5**

"We will get her back." Heather started.

 **4**

"We will bring you to justice." Cami chimed in.

 **3**

"You will never fight for the Rebels again." Fishlegs stated.

 **2**

"You are a disgrace." Ruff and Tuff spat out in unison.

 **1**

"Time's up" Mission whispered.

She brought her hand up and stabbed her dagger as far as she could into the hand of her captor. She pushed them back with all her might so that when the Dark Sabre fell to the floor it wouldn't chop off her arms, hands, or any other limbs. Jeks screamed out in pain as he felt metal pierce his flesh and force him to drop the Dark Sabre. He felt himself get pushed back and landed on his back while the weight of Mission landed on his chest. Clutching his hand he tried to grab at Mission again but was too slow this time as she was able to roll off of him and dive towards the Dark Sabre.

Grabbing it on her roll Mission turned around and activated it as she backed up towards the rest of the squad. She had no intention of being captured twice. She backed up until she could feel the presence of Cami and Heather behind her. Never taking her eyes off of Jeks she motioned for him to get up.

Jeks begrudgingly took the chance to stand and face whatever judgement would be handed down by the squad. Capturing Mission was his last chance hope and it had failed now he had nothing to fall back on.

"Put your hands up Jeks and walk slowly towards us." Mission stated.

Jeks huffed at the little girl and remained still.

"Come now are you really going to make us a shoot you? Think about it, what happens if this gets out it would destroy the Rebels. Do you hate my parents that much that you would destroy the cause that you claim is the only thing that you have left, that you have fought so hard for? Are you going to let it fall out of petty jealousy and hatred?" Mission asked.

Her questions had an instant effect on Jeks. She could tell that not once had he ever considered what would happen if he was caught and what it might do to the Rebellion. She could see the despair in Jeks' eyes as he ran all the scenarios in his head, with a sigh and slump of his shoulders Jeks looked up at the squad.

"Just kill me." He whispered out.

"That is not how we do things Jeks." Cami replied back sternly.

"Why not it will be easier this way. I'm dead and that way no one will come looking for me or try to break me out of whatever prison Avida throws me in." Jeks replied.

"Jeks you will come with us and we will decided what to do with Avida." Heather shot back firmly.

"I see. There is no way to change your mind then?" Jeks asked as he looked from squad member to squad member.

Seeing a gaze of unyielding determination Jeks nodded his head and placed his hands behind his back.

"Thought so." He mumbled.

He quickly pulled out a small blaster and aimed it at the squad. Heather and Cami acting on instinct and with their blasters still raised, they each fired one shot at the Twi'lek and watched as the blaster bolts cut through him. He fell to the ground with a dull thud and a straight face as the small blaster fell out of his hand. Cami and Mission went up to him to make sure he was dead or if he was just wounded. Much to their dismay he was dead and as it turned out the blaster he had wasn't even loaded. The clip was still in his belt.

"Damnit." They both muttered.

Turning away they went back to the squad to see Mission crying as she was hugged by both of her parents. She was whispering apologies at a mile a minute but Hiccup and Astrid just soothed and comforted her.

Hating that they had to break up the moment but knowing that they had to get off the ship Heather and Cami ordered everyone to help Hiccup and Astrid and make their way back to the shuttle. As they left the bridge Cami and Heather couldn't help but think what they would do in next? Even in victory somehow they all still lost.

* * *

 **A/N: Hollow victories can be just as bad as crushing defeats. Jeks and Shan are dead but now the process of healing the family relationships and keeping the Rebels from finding out and intact are at on line. See you guys next chapter and be sure to leave a review.**


	18. Coming Home

**A/N: Alright guys who all likes to have just all the feels. Well I do anyway. I loved writing this chapter and had this scene in my mind ever since Mission went on her rampage. I hope I captured the emotions in words as well as I imagined it in my head. Hiccup, Astrid, and Mission finally get the chance to talk after everything that has happened and Mission is in for a surprise.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad to see that you are enjoying yourself.**

 **CB73- The healing process begins and Mission gets a chance to see just how much her parents love her.**

 **Alright guys leave a review and let me know what you think. As you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Star Wars. A guy can dream though.**

* * *

The walk back to the shuttle was unfortunately much more active then on their trip to the bridge. Squad after squad of Stormtroopers came pouring into the corridors in an attempt to avenge the loss of their Captain.

The Nightfury squad was in a wedge formation down the halls with Mission, Hiccup, and Astrid in the center. Toothless was on point plowing through the initial wave Stormtroopers allowing the squad to quickly finish them off as the troopers tried to regain their bearings. Luna brought up the rear making sure that no troopers got the drop on them and trapped them in the halls of the ship.

Fighting their way back to the hangar they were able to breathe a sigh of relief. The troops that they had left to defend the ship had done their job, judging by the dozen or so bodies of Stormtroopers that laid scattered throughout the hangar bay floor. They slowly approached the ship as the troops kept their rifles trained on the door.

Toothless was the first to enter the ship followed closely by Heather and Cami. Hiccup, Astrid, and Mission were next followed closely by the twins, Fishlegs, Luna. The five troops that had been protecting the ship quickly filed in and sealed the loading ramp. When they came into the main room to see everyone sweating and breathing heavily they noticed that Jeks was not with them.

"Where is the Colonel?" One of them asked.

The squad all took in a sharp breath at the mention of the traitor. It would seem that now in order to protect the Rebels their lie would have to start now.

"He didn't make it." Was all Cami said in response.

The troops hung their heads in a show of respect and it took all the Nightfury squads power to not scuff in disgust. It wasn't the troops fault for showing the Colonel some respect, in their minds he had been a great leader and as much as the squad would like to set the record straight they couldn't. They had to let them all think that Jeks died a hero and not a traitor, it would destroy everything that they were fighting for if it ever got out.

Cami and Heather quickly set Hiccup and Astrid down in a pair of seats and headed to the cockpit. They took off without any incident and made their way back to the cruiser that brought them here. The journey back was much like the journey there and was uneventful.

They landed in the hangar and were quickly swarmed by crew members and deck hands. They were all shouting and applauding the squad's efforts in bringing down the Captain of the _Leviathan_. They were making the heroes walk down the ramp and through the hangar when whispers started to circulate among the crew as to the absence of Colonel Jeks. Once again the squad all had to bite their tongues and not give away what was undoubtedly the most important secret in the Rebel faction.

They ignored the whispers and gently helped Hiccup and Astrid toward the medical bay so they could get their wounds looked at by proper doctors. Mission was following closely behind them with her head hung low and tears streaking down her face. To most it would seem like she was scared for her parents and to some degree they would be right. But what they didn't know was that the real source of her emotional state was the betrayal of Jeks and everything she had done and said to her parents and the entire Nightfury squad.

The doors to the medical bay slid open and the doctors swarmed over the famous pair. Their bandages were carefully peeled off as was their armor so that their wounds would not be irritated any more than they already were. They were laid down on their stomachs on a pair of tables and give a shot of pain killers around the blaster sights. The doctors got to work and started to clean out the wounds and stitch them up properly. They made sure to pass along their thanks to the twins and Fishlegs for patching them as well as they did while on the ship as it gave the doctors ample time to treat Hiccup and Astrid.

It didn't take long to stitch up the pair with a set of doctors working on each of them. Soon enough they were sat up, backs having no more than a medium sized gauze pad and bandages over the wounds. The medical staff cleared out leaving the family members to have a few private moments.

Mission was on a bench only a couple of feet away from Hiccup and Astrid but couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes. Her head was buried in her hands with her knees curled up on the bench. Silent sobs were racking her body and she sat waiting for her parent's reaction. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each with sadness in their eyes as they got up and made their way over to Mission.

They sat on each side of her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled themselves closer to her. They hugged her and kissed the top of her head as they poured as much love as they could into the simple embrace in an attempt to let their daughter know that everything was alright. The loving display broke Mission as the sobs turned from silent to soul shattering an in instant. She tried her best to curl into both her parents trying to burrow her way into both of their arms.

The sight and sounds of their daughter breaking down forced a number of tears to streak down Hiccup and Astrid's faces as they tightened their grip on Mission. They let Mission have her time, the time for talking would come soon enough and they were in no hurry. They just wanted their daughter back and it seemed that now they finally did. They weren't sure how much time had passed since they sat up and brought Mission into their embrace but her sobs soon died down to whimpers. Her body was still shaking but it seemed as though the worst part was over, they loosened their grip on Mission who in turn took the chance to wipe her eyes and look up at Hiccup and Astrid.

Her eyes were bloodshot and cheeks were stained red and her gaze looked utterly broken. Her world had been uprooted a number of different times in such a short time span it was amazing that she was functioning at all. Hiccup and Astrid each cupped one of her cheeks and slowly slid their thumbs over her eyes brushing away the few tears that remained, all the while smiling down at her.

Mission turned away and threw her head back down into her hands and knees and started to mumble. Hiccup and Astrid tried to listen in to what she was mumbling but it was too soft for even them to hear it.

"Mission sweetie what are you saying?" Hiccup asked gently as he stroked her hair trying to get her to look up.

Her mumbles continued but this time a little louder but no less clear as to what she was trying to say.

"Mission it's okay you can talk to us. Please talk to us." Astrid pleaded with her daughter as she rubbed her back.

Mission raised her head a bit off of her knees and started to slowly shake her head. She was trying to think of what to say but her voice was so quiet she wasn't sure if they would hear her.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry." She whimpered out as the tears and sobs returned with a vengeance.

Hiccup and Astrid instantly brought both their arms around and formed a protective cocoon around her. Mission responded by once again trying to bury herself into her parents arms. They wished more than anything that they could take away this pain away from their daughter. She had been through enough and didn't need this on top of everything. But they couldn't, all they could do was be here for her and show her that no matter what they loved her.

"Ssssh, ssssh, it's okay sweetie, it's okay." Hiccup replied back, calm and soothing.

"H-h-h-how c-c-can you s-s-say that?" Mission stuttered out.

"I was cruel to you, to Avida, to Cami, Heather, Fishlegs, and the twins. I put your lives in danger, caused you to get hurt, and even said that I hated you. How is it okay?" Mission sobbed out.

"You should be furious with me. I followed a traitor for God's sake." She continued on.

Hiccup and Astrid were quick to respond to show her that they still loved her. That they never stopped loving her.

"Mission, sweetie we were never furious with you. You were hurting, we all were. You had a right to be angry at us for not telling you about our past and we are sorry for that. We were simply worried about you dear. We were worried that you would never be happy again, that you would live the rest of your life in anger and rage. We just wanted you back, we wanted to show you that we loved you…that we still love you." Astrid answered her daughter as she kissed her head and brought her in close.

Mission didn't know how to take anything that her mother was saying. They were holding no animosity towards her for everything that she had done to them. She didn't understand it how could they not have anything against her, she had caused them so much pain that they should never be able to forgive her.

She sat mulling over her thoughts as her body continued to rack itself with sobs. Her parents grip on her only tightened as they showed their love for the eldest daughter.

"I'm so sorry." Mission whispered out again as she burrowed herself deeper into her parents embrace.

Hiccup and Astrid just help her as if she were an infant. Strong yet gentle and with all the love that only parents could give their child. They continued to rub her back and stroke her hair in small displays of affection to assure her that she was indeed loved and forgiven.

"It's okay Mission, it's okay. There is nothing to forgive but if it makes you feel better we accept your apology sweetie. We just wanted you back and now we do. We love you Mission so very much. We are so sorry that you had to go through all of this and then to find out about Jeks. It hurt us all sweetie but we will be okay as long as we have each other right?" Hiccup asked her gently.

Mission could only nod her head in response. Her eyes slammed shut again as she tried to stop the flow of tear from breaking through once again. She really did have the best parents in the galaxy.

"How can you guys forgive me so easily?" Mission asked softly.

"Like we said Mission, we were never furious with you. We were sad and mad at ourselves for not telling you about ourselves sooner." Hiccup began.

"You guys shouldn't be mad. I never asked and I guess a part of me didn't care. You guys were here and were so nice to take me and Carth in, you took care of us and gave us a family and a home again. And I almost threw it all away." Mission replied sorrowfully.

Hiccup and Astrid looked on at each other and smiled. Mission had given them an opportunity to break through to her and they were going to take it.

"It's still here Mission. Hiccup and I are still here, Meetra is still here. You still have a family. A family that desperately wants you back. Come home Mission." Astrid answered back softly smiling down at her.

Mission's mouth fell open slightly as she glanced back between her two parents in shock. Just like that everything had been forgiven, she didn't understand it. She had driven them away and all they wanted was her to come back. To come back home.

"Really?" Mission gasped out.

"Really." Hiccup replied back as he beamed down at her.

Mission started to cry again but this time tears of happiness fell down her face as parents had done the one thing she didn't think she was worthy of. They forgave her, they loved her, they never stopped loving her, and they wanted her back. Hiccup and Astrid rubbed her back and leant down to whisper in hear ear.

"Hey, now what are these tears for?" Hiccup asked in a gentle, teasing manner.

Mission couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh at hearing her father's familiar tone. It had been forever since she had heard it. Wiping her eyes yet again she turned her head to look up at her parents only this time with a smile on her face to match their own.

"I'm just so happy that you guys want me back. That you could forgive me so easily. That you still love me even after everything. I will never stop trying to show you guys how sorry I am for how I acted. I was a rage filled little brat and I'm so very sorry." Mission answered, this time being able to hold eye contact with them.

Hiccup and Astrid just beamed down at her as they kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to have a lot of apologizing to do aren't I?" Mission asked softly.

"Only if you want to. Nobody holds anything against you Mission, but if you feel like it will help you then by all means go ahead." Astrid answered.

Mission smiled back at her parents. She didn't know what all it would take to for her to prove to herself that she was worth of her parents love and forgiveness but she knew one way how she could reward them for dealing with her and for forgiving her so easily.

"I love you mom. I love you dad." She whispered as she hugged them back for the first time in ages.

* * *

 **A/N: So it might have been a bit cheesy in the end but hey who doesn't love that ending. Even if it was pretty much telegraphed from the start. Not much is left on this story guys to be honest with you so hope you all liked it and be sure to tell me what you guys thought of it.**


	19. Into the Frying Pan

**A/N: Huge thanks to razor95 for giving me the ideas to help finish this story. Now while his ideas were really good I'm going to use a shortened version of them. Next chapter guys is it. This story has one more chapter left in it. I already know what I'm going to write next but I will take a bit of a break from writing to recharge my batteries so to speak. The next chapter should be up by Wednesday and then after that I think I'm going to take about a week or so before I start writing my next story. It is a Modern AU and is title The Wrestler and you guessed it Hiccstrid! Been real fun guys see you in a few days.**

 **Emily- I'm glad I could help you escape from life for a few minutes whenever you read this. I think it's awesome you have your own friendly greeting now (I wish everyone was nice and friendly). Hope you enjoy the last couple chapters and why not check out some of my other stories while you are poking around. From Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p.**

 **CB73- Much as the title suggests, that debriefing will have to wait.**

 **Leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Star Wars. A guy can dream though.**

* * *

Mission was walking through the corridors of the ship, this time in the open instead of sneaking around through the shadows. The crew members had all welcomed her and didn't think too much of her being on the ship. They figured she just wanted to be close to her parents.

It had been a full day since Mission had apologized to her parents and she felt more at peace with herself than she had in the past few weeks. She was smiling and felt happy once again, but even with these feelings coming back she was still on edge. She had yet to talk to the rest of the Nightfury squad and while her parents assured her that they didn't hold anything against her she was still quite nervous.

She rounded a corner and saw the door that led to the quarters where the squad was staying. She froze for a moment and just stared at the door trying to figure out what she would say to them. Her eyes widened and her hands started to shake, she went to turn around when she ran into somebody. She fell to the ground shaking her head waiting for her vision to become clear once again. She looked up to see who it was that she ran into and was in for a nice surprise.

"Toothless! Luna!" Mission shouted.

She sprang up from the ground and threw her arms around the dragon's long necks. The two dragons turned their heads into the girl that they treated like their own hatchling purring at her touch.

"It has been a while since I've seen you guys." Mission exclaimed as she stepped back from the hug.

" **But you saw us just the other day."** Toothless answered back, slightly confused.

"The girl that you saw these past couple of weeks wasn't me. I might have been standing in front of you but it wasn't me." Mission replied softly.

"Guys I'm sorry for how I reacted when you told me about my parents past. I'm sorry for how I have been acting ever since we left home and have been on Onderon. I was being a brat and not thinking clearly. Can you guys forgive me?" Mission asked humbly as she looked up at Toothless and Luna.

The two dragons looked at each in shock. Much like Hiccup and Astrid they never held anything against Mission. They understood that Mission wasn't able to see things clearly and that her emotions had gotten the better of her. The two dragons wrapped their heads around the girl and drew her in closer to them. Mission brought her hands up and returned the hug.

" _ **Mission sweetie, there is nothing to forgive. We understand why you thought the way you did. We are glad to see you back to old self once again."**_ Luna replied gently.

Mission pushed herself back from the hug to look up at the two dragons with a relieved smile on her face. She wiped her eyes to stop any tears from falling, she had cried enough to last several lifetimes.

"Thank you." Mission whispered out.

" **Of course my dear. Now tell us what are you doing staring at the door to where the others are?"** Toothless asked.

"I'm trying to work up the courage to apologize to them but I have no idea what I'm going to say. I was actually about to turn away before I ran into you two." Mission admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

" _ **Oh no that simply won't do. Come on now little one."**_ Luna replied happily as she started to push Mission towards the door.

"What no! Luna please don't!" Mission begged.

Luna paid her no mind and kept pushing her towards the door and stopped when they were just a few feet away from it. Mission glared up at the dragon who was smiling back down at her.

" _ **Think about it little one. Do you really thing they hold anything against you?"**_ Luna asked.

"Hey I'm not that little anymore." Mission mumble out in protest.

" _ **You will always be little to me. Now come on be honest, do you think they will be mad at you?"**_ The maternal figure asked again.

"Mom and dad said they wouldn't be." Mission answered meekly.

" _ **And don't you believe your parents?"**_ Luna asked critically.

"I mean I want to." Mission replied as they rubbed her fingers together.

" _ **Everything will be fine. Of course we will never know if you don't get in there."**_ Luna answered back much softer this time.

"Now you sound like mom and dad." Mission laughed out.

" _ **Well of course where do you think they got it from?"**_ Luna replied back sarcastically with a smug smirk on her face.

"Toothless because he was here first." Mission quipped back.

Toothless howled out with laughter as Luna looked away pouting. Mission joined Toothless in laughing at Luna's expression. After a few moments the laughter died down and Luna was glaring at the pair.

" _ **It wasn't that funny."**_ She growled out.

" **It so was dear."** Toothless replied.

Mission wiped her eyes away as she smiled up at Luna.

"Thanks Luna I really needed that." Mission stated.

Luna didn't get the chance to reply as the door behind them slid open to reveal Heather and Cami. Mission jumped toward Toothless and Luna and turned around quickly. She let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her hand from her chest. She felt a small push on her back and looked back to see Luna nudging her towards the pair of girls in the door.

Mission took a deep breath and looked up at Heather and Cami before taking a few steps forward.

"Hi guys. Can- can I talk to you?" Mission asked nervously.

Heather and Cami gave each other a small smile. They stepped to the side and gestured for Mission to come in. She took a few small steps forward before looking back at Toothless and Luna. The two dragons motioned for her to keep going and gave her a set of warm smiles as encouragement. Mission nodded and took a deep breath before turning her head back to the room and continued walking. Her strides became longer until she was walking at a normal pace, she walked into the center of the room where there were several couches and chairs. Fishlegs and the twins were sat around a small table chatting to one another when they heard the door close and looked up. They saw Mission being followed by Heather and Cami and stopped their conversation.

"Hey there Mission what brings you here?" Fishlegs asked.

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you guys." Mission answered nervously.

Heather and Cami walked around the girl and took a seat on one of the couches waiting for whatever Mission was going to say. They sat in silence as Mission tried to find her words. It took a few moments before Mission just blurted it out.

"I'mreallysorryforsayingihatedyouguysandactinglikeatotalbitch." Mission said as fast as she could.

The entire room looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Mission.

"You want to try that again Mission, was a little fast even for us." Cami said gently.

Mission closed her eyes and let her breathing settle to a normal pace before opening them again and looking at everyone.

"I'm really sorry. For…for everything, I really acted like a total bitch." Mission whispered out.

"Yeah I mean, you told your parents you hated them." Tuff listed off casually.

"Told us you didn't want to see us again." Ruff continued.

"Befriended a traitor."

"Geared up in secret to follow us into battle."

"And…" Tuff tried to continue.

"GUYS!" Cami, Heather, and Fishlegs yelled at the two of them.

"What, what'd we say?" Tuff asked genuinely confused.

The sound of sniffling brought everyone's attention back to Mission. Tears were running down her face as she stood with her hands wrapped around her body. Heather and Cami instantly leapt up and brought Mission into a hug in an attempt to soothe and calm her down. Heather and Cami shot the twins a glare for their stupidity.

"What?" Ruff and Tuff asked together.

"She already feels bad enough without you two morons reminding her about everything. So sit down and shut up." Heather growled out.

The twins wisely closed their lips and looked everywhere but in Heather and Cami's direction. Heather brought her attention back to Mission and quietly whispered words of comfort to her.

"Sssh, its okay Mission, its okay." Heather whispered to her.

"We forgive you." Cami followed it up.

"We do?" Tuff whispered to his sister.

"Yes. We do." Fishlegs stated pointedly at them.

The twins once again kept quiet. Fishlegs stood up and walked over to Heather and Cami to join them in comforting Mission. He brought his arms around them all and brought them into a hug. He looked back and motioned with his head for the twins to join them. Catching on and not wanting to get yelled at anymore the twins walked over and completed the circle around Mission.

Just like with her parents Mission looked around and couldn't believe that just like that they forgave her.

"Just like that?" Mission asked out loud.

Heather, Cami, and Fishlegs all looked down at her with a small smile and friendly gazes.

"Just like that." They all responded.

"Why?" Mission couldn't help but ask.

"Because there was nothing to forgive. You were hurting and acting out on what you thought in the moment. You might have acted a bit irrationally but you eventually got a hold of your senses and came back to us. To all of us." Heather replied softly.

"I think I acted more than just a _bit_ irrationally." Mission mumbled out.

"Never the less we forgive you Mission." Cami followed up.

Mission looked up at them all, well the ones she could see the twins were behind her. She unwrapped her arms and hugged them all back. She let out a shuddering sigh of relief as the circle of people around her stepped back.

"Thank you." She whispered out.

"Of course Mission." Fishlegs responded.

Just as Mission was about to start talking to them for the first time in weeks, the alarm that signaled they were approaching a planet went off. They all rushed to the lifts to get to the bridge so they could watch as they approached Dantooine.

When they arrived on the bridge Hiccup and Astrid were already there staring out the windows where a planet would soon be. Hiccup and Astrid turned around to see Mission enter with the rest of their squad and smiled when they saw how relaxed their daughter looked.

"Where are Toothless and Luna?" Mission asked.

"Down in the hangar getting loaded onto a ship." Astrid responded.

She knelt down to hug her daughter who rushed into her arms.

"I take it things went well." Astrid asked softly.

Mission nodded her head as she pulled back from the hug and tried to peer over her mom's shoulder to see out the window. Chuckling to herself Astrid brought Mission to where she and Hiccup were standing and placed her in front of them. They each placed a hand on her shoulder as they watched the star line shrink back into the tiny dots that they were normally and watched as Onderon appeared in front of them.

Instantly they could all tell that something was off when they noticed that not a single cruiser was floating around the planet. Bits of debris could be seen floating around the planet which only increased everyone's worry.

"Captain call down to the base and find out what happened." Hiccup called out as his grip on Mission tightened.

After several attempts at trying to make contact with the base and getting nothing in return Hiccup leapt into action.

"Guys get down to hangar and broad the shuttle, we will go down to the base and check things out. Captain raise the shields and put everyone on high alert. Nobody broads this ship unless you have direct authorization from me." Hiccup ordered out the.

The Captain nodded in agreement and relayed Hiccup's orders over the PA system. The entire ship flew into action as the Nightfury squad made their way down to the hangar.

"Hiccup what do you think happened?" Astrid asked.

"Something bad. I'm trying to stay positive but Avida would never leave Onderon defenseless like that. Something really bad happened to our fleet." Hiccup replied grimly.

"Dad." Mission gasped out.

"What is it sweetie?" Hiccup answered as the squad kept moving.

"Meetra is still at the base." She said aloud.

The entire squad stopped in their tracks. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened with fear as they looked back at Mission before looking back at each other and sprinting down the hall towards the hangar. The squad quickly took off after them and managed to get on the lift just before it closed with Hiccup and Astrid.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife as everyone was now worried about Meetra and the rest of the base. As soon as the doors to the lift opened Hiccup and Astrid shot out of it like rockets and to the hangar. The squad ran after them with Fishlegs and Mission bringing up the rear. They all made it to the hangar bay in record time and boarded the shuttle before Hiccup and Astrid could take off without them.

"What will we do when we get down there?" Heather asked.

"First thing we do is find Meetra. Then we find Avida after that find the _Nightfury_. After that find out what the hell happened. Hiccup shouted from the cockpit.

The shuttle descended onto the planet and raced across the sky towards the base. Columns of smoke rose from the sky exactly where the base was supposed to be. Fear took over Hiccup and Astrid as they increased the speed of the shuttle. The base came into view and Hiccup and Astrid gasped out in shock.

Building after building was destroyed, debris was littered across the ground, and bodies were strewn everywhere. The landing pad that the _Nightfury_ was on was collapsed but the ship itself appeared to be undamaged. Hiccup and Astrid landed in the middle of what used to be the base and ran out of the ship.

"MEETRA!" The parents shouted.

"MEETRA!" They shouted again after getting silence as their response.

The rest of the squad slowly filtered out of the ship to take in the horror of the destruction. Bodies of their fellow rebels were everywhere, small patch fires were burning piles of refuse, and ash was falling from the columns of smoke. They heard Hiccup and Astrid shouting frantically for their daughter and soon joined in on the hunt for her.

Mission was lifting every bit of debris that her arms could lift out of the way. Her fear and guilt were rising by the second every time she heard her sister's name get called out and only to be met with silence. She had left her in the care of somebody else when she should have been protecting her little sister.

She ran over to the command center where she had left Meetra with a pair of nurses before she left. There were blaster holes all over the building and the doors were blown off their hinges. She rushed in and started to look under every pile of rubble.

"MEETRA!" She called out.

She flipped over a desk in a desperate hope that she would find her sister unharmed.

"MEETRA!" She called out again.

"AVIDA!" Mission cried out.

"ANYBODY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Silence was the only answer to her pleas and it was more than Mission could take. She fell to her knees as the guilt and sadness overtook her. Tears started to drip from her eyes and fall to the dust covered floor beneath her. Just as her sobs were beginning to rack through her a small whisper called out through the void.

"Mission." The whisper was hoarse and weak.

Mission snapped her head up at the sound and looked all around her.

"Who is there?!" She called out.

"Mission." The whisper called out again.

Mission snapped her head to her left and ran in the direction of the voice. She stopped in front of a tipped over table that had rubble all around it, forming a kind of bunker. The voice was coming from within the make shift bunker and Mission got to digging immediately.

"AVIDA!" Mission gasped out as she saw the rebel leader.

"Where is…MEETRA!" Mission cried out at seeing her sister wrapped in Avida's arms.

Mission dived in and wrapped her arms around her sister as she thanked every God she knew of that Meetra was okay. She glanced back down at Avida and was horrified to see a deep blaster wound in her shoulder.

"Oh my god Avida you are hurt!" Mission cried out.

"I know, I was there." Avida replied sarcastically as she tried to laugh it off.

She fell into a fit of coughing that lasted for several seconds. When she recovered she looked at Mission with horror before trying to get to her feet.

"We have to get out of here. They are coming back." Avida said weakly.

"Who?" Mission asked.

"The Empire." Avida whispered out.

Mission gasped out as she looked around to try and find something to help Avida up. Everywhere she looked though things were either broken or moments from breaking and putting Avida's weight on them would shatter them. Mission was struck with an idea as she remembered she wasn't alone.

"Meetra I need you to stay here with Avida. I'm going to get mom and dad and be right back okay." Mission told her younger sister.

Meetra nodded her head as she sat down next to Avida. Mission rushed out of the command center before shouting for her parents.

"MOM, DAD! COME QUICK I FOUND AVIDA AND MEETRA!" Mission shouted out.

Before her parents could answer though a number of sound waves broke through the air which forced Mission to look up. To her horror it was a fleet of five Star Destroyers all coming out of hyperspace.

"Come guys we have to get them out of here!" Mission shouted out again.

The sound of racing footsteps brought her gaze down from the skies to see her parents rushing towards her.

"They are in here, come on we have to move a fleet of Star Destroyers just came out of hyperspace!" Mission shouted.

Hiccup and Astrid looked up to see the fleet before shouting back at the rest of the squad.

"Get the _Nightfury_ ready to launch we will come to you!" Hiccup shouted.

The squad didn't question it and ran to the ship to get it ready to leave. Hiccup and Astrid ran through the doors of the command center to see Meetra sitting by a pile of rubble. They ran over to her, relieved that she was okay and looked down to see Avida badly wounded.

"What took you guys so long?" Avida asked teasingly.

"Long story we will tell you once we get out of here." Astrid responded.

She grabbed the side of Avida that wasn't injured and hauled her arm over her shoulder. Avida was thankfully able to walk somewhat fast but still nowhere near as fast as they would have liked. They exited the command center and heard the telltale sound of the _Nightfury's_ engines starting up.

They didn't have long to rejoice as the sound of ships flying down towards them drew their attention to the skies. Dozens upon dozens of Imperial landing craft were on their way down to finish them off.

"COME ON MOVE!" Hiccup shouted as they all took off towards the _Nightfury_.

The ships started to land all around them as they managed to board their ship. Some Stormtroopers were shouting at them to stop while others were simply shooting at them. As the last one entered the ship they took off. They made their way to medical room to put Avida down but as they passed the main room they were surprised to see Toothless and Luna laying in the room.

"Toothless, Luna!" Hiccup and Astrid shouted.

"How did you guys get here?" They both asked.

" **We were loaded onto the shuttle you guys took down here. You were in such a rush you didn't see us. We heard your orders to get the Nightfury ship started up and made our way over here."** Toothless explained.

"Thank goodness you guys are here. Look after Avida and Meetra for us we have to get out of here the Empire is here and we need to leave." Hiccup explained as he led Astrid and Avida to the medical bay.

They laid the commander down on the bed and Hiccup and Astrid shot off towards the cockpit. They quickly took over for Heather and Cami and started to head for the cruiser they came in on.

"Captain this is Sgt. Haddock. We are coming to you aboard the _Nightfury_ we have commander Avida with prepare a medical bay she is wounded." Hiccup called over the comms.

"Sgt. Haddock we are receiving you and are prepping a medical crew now, get here fast because we can't take much more of this fire from the Star Destroy… THE SHIELDS ARE GONE, EVERYBODY OFF THE BR…" The comms went dead.

Hiccup looked up to see the cruiser explode under all the fire from the Star Destroyers. Hiccup and Astrid were stunned into silence. The last remaining rebels in the galaxy were now aboard their ship and a fleet of Star Destroyers were coming after them.

It took Cami and Heather shouting at them to break them from the trance.

"GUYS GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" They both shouted.

Hiccup and Astrid turned the ship away from the Star Destroyers and started to punch in the codes to a familiar planet. Hiccup pulled the lever and watched as they rocketed through space away from the battle.

* * *

 **A/N: See you guys for the conclusion. Be sure to leave a review.**


	20. When the Time is Right

**A/N: Alright guys this is it. The last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed our little adventure back into the Star Wars universe with our favorite HTTYD couple. Once this chapter goes up and the story is finished. I'm going to take some time off to recharge my batteries and figure out a good writing schedule for my next story. I just started a full time job yesterday and need to work around that. I hope to see you all in my next story, it will be a Modern AU called The Wrestler and I have been wanting to write it for ages now. Be sure to leave a final review of what you guys thought of the story overall I read them all the time so be sure to keep them coming.**

 **CB73- Just some old fashioned Empire trickery there. Thanks for reviewing pretty much every chapter. I can't express how much it means to see your reviews pop up and read what you have to say. I hope to see you in the future. From Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p.**

 **Silvolde- Thank you for the comment, I hope you enjoy the last entry.**

 **All right guys here we go last entry. Big shout out to razor95 for giving me ideas to help kick start these final chapters. Hope you like it my good sir.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Star Wars. A guy can dream though.**

* * *

Ragged sighs of relief filled the cockpit as Hiccup, Astrid, Cami, and Heather were able to relax and take in what they had just seen. Their base was destroyed, their ships nowhere to be seen, and as far as they knew the last remaining rebels were on board their ship.

Hiccup reached over and gently took hold of Astrid's hand. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles in a calming manner as he tried to get his thoughts straight. He was staring out the windows into hyperspace when Cami broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, still shell shocked from the experience.

A valid question and one that Hiccup also wanted an answer to. He had his fair share of questions but the only one person on the ship could answer them. He released Astrid's hand and stood up out of his chair and turned to leave the cockpit. He walked silently past Heather and Cami who turned to follow him. Astrid got up curious as to where Hiccup was going and followed the group.

As they left the cockpit they were able to see that there were a few survivors from the base that were huddled together in the main room of the _Nightfury_. Their brows were stained with sweat and dirt and their clothes dotted by scorch marks. There was about 10 of them and they all had the same thousand yard stare. Eyes wide, -mouths closed, and staring down at the floor.

Hiccup paid them little mind and continued on his way through the ship. He continued to walk until he reached the small medical bay Hiccup stopped and turned into the room. Mission and Meetra were gathered around Avida who was being tended to by a basic medical droid that was able to keep her blaster wound from getting infected but not much else.

When the droid saw Hiccup and the girls standing in the door way it placed a large gauze pad and bandage over the wound and moved away from Avida. The commander looked up to see what had stopped the droid's progress on her and she let out a sigh of relief to see that it was Hiccup and the girls. She placed her head back down on the bed and waited to be bombarded with questions.

Mission and Meetra upon seeing their parents walked over to them and embraced them tightly. The family was finally together again after so long and they couldn't even enjoy the moment. Hiccup patted Meetra's head and got the girl to let go of him as he walked closer and knelt down beside Avida.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

A simple question that had so much meaning behind. A question that everybody had and needed to have answered. Avida took a long deep breath before propping herself up on her elbows and turning her gaze to everyone.

"It was a trap." She answered.

"What was?" Hiccup asked softly.

"The entire fleet we recovered. Each ship had a small homing beacon hidden in the engine room. We had just discovered them when the Imperial fleet came out of hyperspace." Avida answered.

"There were so many Star Destroyers. We scrambled the fighters and tried to get the cruisers into a defensive formation but it was useless. They got us by surprise and smashed the entire fleet and as they were doing that they sent wave after wave of bombers and landing craft down to the base. You saw what they did." Avida finished grimly.

Everyone hung their heads in sorrow. All their friends and allies were gone, they had no base, no army, and no plan. Hiccup let out a depressing sigh as he looked back up at Avida.

"Were any of the cruisers able to escape?" He asked hoping that some got away.

"Some of the smaller ones fled as soon as they saw the Star Destroyers but I have no idea where they are or which ones escaped, so I can't even send them a transmission." She replied.

"I don't think it would matter much anyway, I saw a number of Star Destroyers take off after them." She continued.

"Wait a second does that mean they will come after us?" Mission gasped out in fear.

"They can try sweetie. This is a stealth ship, it was designed to be untraceable. They will be chasing ghosts and nothing more." Hiccup answered with reassuring smile to his daughter.

"Since we are on the topic of ships, where are we going anyway?" Avida asked.

"Home." Astrid answered.

Everyone but Hiccup turned their head to Astrid, their gazes asking her to clarify what she meant.

"Dantooine." She stated for everyone.

"It was the first place we both could think of. The Empire can't track us and I doubt they expect us to go back there, if they even know about it." She continued.

"How could they not know? Shan came after you guys." Heather replied back.

"We don't have much of a choice. It's the only place that we can go to regroup and not have a bunch of Imperials breathing down our necks." Hiccup answered back.

"Once we get there we can figure out what to do and get Avida some better care. Until then try to relax guys we have a couple days before we get there." Hiccup said as he left the med bay.

Avida was nodding her head in agreement and managed to calm everyone's nerves about the plan that had right now. Hiccup and Astrid were right they needed somewhere to go and Dantooine was better than most places.

 _(Two days later)_

The _Nightfury_ was landing just outside of Hiccup and Astrid's home. Over the course of the trip everyone had been told of the plan and accepted it without much question. They had stopped off at Khoonda first to get Avida's wound treated and anyone else that had injuries. Cami and Heather were worried about being seen in the town, if they would be recognized or not. Hiccup and Astrid quickly calmed their fears stating that they had been coming here for five years and had been safe. This seemed to do the trick as the duo didn't bring it up again.

The ship landed and everyone shuffled out and into the house. The 10 Rebels who had not seen the house looked on in awe at the size of it. Hiccup, Astrid, Mission, and Meetra all stood still and stared at the house that held the most horrific memory any of them knew. A few silent tears fell down each of their faces but were quickly wiped away when they felt the presence of Cami and Heather come up to them.

"We don't have to stay here. We know how painful this must be, there are other places we can go." Heather told them softly.

Hiccup and Astrid remained silent as they continued to stare up at the house. They started to question if this was a good idea anymore. They weren't sure they would be able to find the strength to be in the same house that their son was killed in. They stood still for moments not responding to Heather's suggestion. They were ready to turn around until Mission answered for them.

"This was my brother's home. He died protecting it and the people he loved inside. He faced the worst enemy this galaxy has to offer without fear or hesitation. We cannot live in fear of this place. This _is_ his home, this _is_ my home, and now it is _your_ home. We have to be like Carth and face this place with fear or hesitation." Mission finished.

A warm breeze passed through them all just as Mission finished her speech. Mission closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the breeze encapsulate her. It felt as if Carth was standing right next to her, as if he had never left.

" _Well done sister."_

Mission heard a small whisper echo through the wind that she instantly knew. Her mouth curled into a smile as a few tears escaped her eyes though she didn't care. She had heard Carth's voice one last time and it was more than enough for her. She opened her bag that contained Carth's ashes and took out a small handful. She opened her hand and let the wind spread them up the hills that they played in, and through the valley's they hunted in.

"Thank you…Carth." Mission whispered to herself.

She turned to everyone else with a warm smile and open arms.

"Let's head inside. We have to get you guys settled." Mission gestured to the door and led everyone in.

Hiccup and Astrid were ridiculously proud of their daughter. She had reminded them about what is was that Carth stood for and what he fought for. She was right they couldn't live in fear of this place, Carth wouldn't want that. They followed their daughter into the house and into the living room. Everyone sat down as Hiccup and Astrid figured out where everyone would stay.

"Alright guys as you all probably noticed we have a lot of rooms down stairs. So pick whatever one you want and just let us know about it. Meet back in an hour so we can discuss some things further alright." Astrid stated to everyone.

They all nodded their heads and went off to find their rooms. They all came back an hour later and Hiccup and Astrid were surprised to hear that not as many of the rooms were as taken as they thought there would be. Heather and Cami decided to share a room, as did the twins. Avida and Fishlegs took single rooms, and the 10 rebels that managed to make it on board their ship doubled up and only took five rooms in total. They would have to take them back to town so that everyone could get some new clothes and other essentials but that could wait for now.

Right now they had to figure what they were going to do about the Rebels, or what was left of it. Would they try again or just stay here and live out their days in whatever peace they could manage find. Hiccup and Astrid were mulling over their thoughts as Mission and Meetra played Pazaak on the table across from them. Avida was the first one to come back and could tell that Hiccup and Astrid were deep in thought.

"I know that look. What are you guys thinking about?" She asked as she sat down on the couch across from them.

"Thinking about what do we do now. Or more specifically what you want to do now." Hiccup answered back.

"Me?" Avida asked in confusion.

"Well you are the leader of the Rebels, so yeah. What do you want to do?" Astrid followed up.

Heather, Cami, Fishlegs, the twins, and the other rebels by this time had all walked in and heard Astrid's question. The stood around in anticipation waiting for Avida's answer. She brought her hand to her chin and closed her eyes to think. The only sound was the shuffling of cards as Meetra and Mission continued their game. After several moments Avida opened her eyes and looked to everyone.

"I think that we need to stay here." Avida stated softly.

There was a silent beat before one of the rebels spoke.

"So that's it then. The Empire has won." The rebel said in a defeated tone.

"For now they have won. Right now they are just too powerful. We have to heal and get ourselves prepared for when the next group of Rebels decide to take up the fight." Avida answered back gently.

"Next group?" Hiccup questioned.

"There will always be groups of people and aliens wanting to fight back against the Empire. Look at us we did. We tried and unfortunately failed, eventually a new group will form wanting to fight and when they do we will be here ready to join that fight once again. When the time is right the Empire will fall." Avida finished.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each before looking down to Meetra and Mission and calling them over to sit with them. The girls took a seat on their parents' laps and looked up at them.

"What do you think girls?" Hiccup asked.

"You are asking us?" Mission asked in surprise.

"Of course this affects you too. We want to know what you girls think." Astrid responded.

Mission looked over to Meetra who was still staring up at her mother. Mission thought about what it was they would fight for, who they would fight for. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She thought about her brother and what he would want to do. She thought about how he would have jumped at the chance for a chance to fight the Empire one day. She smiled as she could see him take a fighting stance and try to look like their dad. She shook her head at what would be her brother's antics and opened her eyes to look back up at her parents.

"Like Avida said, when the time is right we will rejoin the fight and show the Empire what happens when you mess with the Haddocks. Right Meetra?" Mission asked.

"Right!" The little girl yelled in excitement.

Everyone laughed as the tension in the room slowly faded and they all looked to one another and nodded their heads. It might not have been their time now but eventually someone else would take up the mantle of fighting the Empire. For now though they would wait, and live their lives as peacefully as they could while keeping an ear to the ground for any rumblings of a new Rebellion. When the time is right the Empire would face the Wrath of The Night Fury.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if I will write another sequel to this one. So I closed it off but left it kinda of open in the event that I want to. So if anybody wonders if there will a continuation...maybe. I have at least three more stories that I want to write before I would consider a sequel so I guess we will have to wait and see. Be sure to leave a final review on what you thought of the story overall. Until next time guys this is the MidwestMexican signing off.**


End file.
